


This is my life... but this is our story

by Adaline_Stilinski



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Loss of Control, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaline_Stilinski/pseuds/Adaline_Stilinski
Summary: I'm Abbi Teller im 21 years old. Sister to Jax Teller daughter to Gemma Teller. This is my story fighting my way through loss and love so sit down squat down hell stand if you want to but buckle up cause she is about to get real





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Hate Me!

Abbi Teller  
21 years old.  
Sister to Jax Teller  
Daughter to Gemma Teller.  
Wife and Mother  
At this very moment i am tied up in a basement of some assholes house with a split lip, black eye and a cut across my head that's bleeding so hard i fell like i’m swimming... my mind is swimming  
Now you can sit down lie do stand up for all i care but his is my story and this is how i got here.  
Years Earlier  
I woke up gasping as i felt a hand touch my arm  
“Shit” I grabbed the arm touching me twisting it hard i left go as i soon as i heard the hiss from Jax.  
“Damn it Jax how many times have i told you not to do that”  
“Sorry Darlin i tried to call out to you but you wouldn’t wake up” I rolled my eyes flopping back down on the bed  
“What do you want Jax?”  
"Ma left she had to go to Lodi and Clay left he had to meet with Juice so i’m taking you to school today" i nodded sitting up  
"Ill be out soon" he nodded closing the door clutching his wrist.  
I heard the slight mumble of ‘crazy bitch is feisty’  
“I heard that” i called out hearing him laugh  
“Sorry” he called back  
Half an hour later i was ready and on the back of Jax's bike when i seen a car pull in behind us it was one of my best friends Carrie.  
I frowned wondering what she was doing here was pretty sure i didn't ask her for a ride this morning. i jumped of Jax’s bike walking over to her car.  
"Hey we where just leaving for school... you okay?" she shook her head, you could see the tears in her eyes "Do you wanna come inside I’m sure i can get the day of school today its not like were learning anything new with it being the last week and all plus i was only going for you." She smiled weakly at me  
I felt my heart drop as more tears flowed out as she was getting in her moving it to the side so that Jax could still get out. As she was doing that i walked over to him seeing the confusion on his face.  
"What's up with C?" i shook my head wrapping my arm around his shoulder.  
“What’s today’s date?”  
“Ahh like Jan 8th i think why?” It clicked into place  
"Its been 11 years today...”He frowned when i seen the light fade in his eyes  
"Tommy" He finished my sentence for me pulling me closer "Yeah which also means today's the day her mum passed" i nodded feeling his arms tighten more.  
It never got easy it wasn’t something we easily forgot we never mourned his death on the day he died we always celebrated his life on his birthday  
Today was the day that some sick twisted ass hole took my brother away taking Carries mother with him  
Flashback  
"I'm so sorry Mrs Teller we did everything that we could to save your son we did everything we could" Mum dropped to the ground letting out a blood a scream that i could never forget it still chilled me to the bone.  
Jax dropped down next to her holding her. I felt numb i couldn’t feel anything  
I kept looking between them both begging them without saying anything to them to tell me what was going on i understood what happened to Tommy but what i couldn't understand was why they stopped helping him.  
“NO!” i yelled at the top of my lungs making a run for it out of the room i could hear Jax calling my name but i didn't care.  
As i was running around the corner i was knocked to the ground running into someone, i looked and seen a small blond girl on the ground in front of me  
"I'm sorry" We both said at the same time "Are you okay?" we both said again, this time we both answered saying no it was like we instantly trusted each other and spilled our stories e  
Carrie's mum had died of cancer, the cancer had spread so much through her body that there was nothing the doctors could do once she was diagnosed  
When i told her about Tommy we realized that we where both in the same place of heartache and vowed to always be there for each other  
End Flashback  
From that day on Carrie and i stuck together no matter what happened we where always there for each other even when we were mad at each other.  
I felt someone shaking me and calling my name i looked around and seen that it was both Jax and Carrie  
"Earth to Abbi you okay?" i shook my head getting rid of all the fog that was there  
"Yeah sorry guys was just thinking. Jax can you let mum know i had the day of school in case she gets all mad that i skipped and didn't tell her out of my own safety" he nodded smiling  
"Yeah just be careful today okay" i nodded  
"We still on for tonight?" he smiled laughing  
"Yeah be at T-M by 3 okay?"  
"T-M. 3 o'clock. done.”  
"I'll make sure she gets there on time" Carrie said winking at Jax.  
Good thing Carrie wasn't into guys other wise i might have to kick her ass for winking at my brother  
No one EVER winkis at my brother just to wink they knew my brother was a man whore and fuck them.  
I felt the puke rising  
"Okay well i better get going say hey to Tommy for me okay?" i nodded as he kissed my head I stepped out of his way when the bike started i seen him put his glasses  
2 hours later Carrie and i were pulling into the cemetery  
"Meet you back here in an hour?" Carrie asked  
"Yeah or maybe longer its been awhile since i caught up with my big bro" She smiled squeezing my hand  
"Take as long as you need" she lent into her glove box pulling out another key for her car "I've been meaning to give the spare to you just encase i lose mine" i nodded and put it on my set of keys  
"Tell mamma i say hi"  
"Tell Tommy i say hi" we both go out and went our different way's.  
Once i got to Tommy stone i noticed that it was dirty. I'm glad i brought shit to clean it. After spending a good half hour cleaning his stone and laying new flowers down you could actually see what it said  
Thomas Teller 2/7/1989 - 8/1/2000  
Died So Young  
I sat next to him and filled him in on everything that had been happening lately.  
I felt a gust of wind hit me when i told him about what happened at school.  
About a two months ago one of the bitch girls had come to the table Carrie and i were sitting at and started calling us whore's and sluts and faggots.  
Everyone in the school knew about Carrie because someone had found her diary on the field and outed her in front of everyone even me she hadn't told me yet she didn't know if i would hate her or if i would except her.  
Of course i didn't hate her she was my best friend i will always support her in what ever.  
The girl had go to the stage where she was crossing the line calling me names I'm fine with i have tough skin it doesn't bother me but when you bring in my family specially my SAMCRO family you've crossed the line.  
It was like something had snapped inside me because i jumped up from the table almost knocking the whole thing over as i wrapped my hands around her throat, she was screaming trying to scratch my arms. It took Carrie and Paul using all the strength to get me of the little bitch. The funny thing was noun of the teachers had come to me and said anything after it happened i didn't even get called in to see the principle it was like it never happened but i knew it happened you could see the bruises around her neck... the bruises on my knuckles  
I smirked wickedly  
After a few more hours of talking to Tommy i realized it was already 1 o'clock  
"Well Tommy old boy i will see you soon i promise it won't be so long between visits anymore i miss talking to you "  
As i got my stuff and was walking back to the car i seen Carrie sitting on the bonnet of her car.  
"You okay? how was the talk with your mum?"  
"Yeah i'm okay, told her i was gay went allot better then i thought she didn't yell once" i smiled laughing  
"Come on lets get out of here will go to T-M see if Uncle Elvis cooked us any of he's muffins" she squeaked jumping of the hood  
"That man and those muffins could turn a girl straight" i laughed smiling  
"Get in the car you dork"  
“Can you drive my nerves are a bit shot” I nodded winking at her  
Once we got to T-m i noticed Jax, Opie and Juice's bike weren't actually there. i didn't think much of it i knew Jax would be here on time like we planned  
Carrie and i walked inside seeing everyone either playing pool or sitting around the tables laughing and drinking.  
As we got close everyone turned around looking at us  
"Hey girls what are you doing here? why aren't you at school?" i walked into the kitchen grabbing myself and Carrie a bottle of water  
"We went to visit Tommy, today well i did Carrie went to see her mum" Tig stepped up hugging Carrie as Chibbs hugged me squeezing tightly.  
"Sorry girls i hadn't noticed what today's date was" i shrugged it off smiling at Tig when he winked at me  
"Its fine, we actually came by to see if uncle Elvis had made some muffins we needed a bit of cheering up so we thought of those" Bobby stood up walking over to us  
"Well your in luck, i just finished making another batch you can have as many as you want"  
"Really?" i said smiling at him when he hugged us both  
"For my two favourite girls... anything"  
Carrie and i sat down and ate our muffins laughing at the jokes the boys where telling us  
I looked up and seeing the time was quarter to 3  
"Hey guys where's Jax and the boys?"  
"They had to go on a run Jax said to tell you he would be back in time if you came by early" i smiled nodding  
“Okay thanks” Carrie and i got up heading outside a few of the guys followed us out lighting a smoke  
"Okay well i better get going " Carrie lent over giving me a hug as well of the rest of the guys, she had grew close with everyone over the years she was like my sister she was pretty much another daughter to mum.  
"Okay well ill call you tonight okay let you know how it went... so i know if still need a ride to school tomorrow or not"  
I nodded as she started walking away "Have fun and tell Jax i said hi and thanks"  
"Keep your little mites of my brother" i smiled hearing her laugh  
"Honey i don't need your brother you know i don't run that way "  
"Lucky i might have to kick your ass if you did"  
"Love you to" she laughed as she got in her car and left  
I decided to sit down at the picnic table and wait for Jax to get there. after about half an hour of waiting i decided to listen to some music, knowing that he wouldn't be to long.  
Boy was i wrong  
6 hours later  
no one point of view  
Abbi had moved from her spot at the picnic table earlier in the day when Clay and Unser had to 'have a little chat' away from being in the club house with the reset of the guys so she moved over to sit behind where Jax usually put his bike. The reason she sat there is because when she was a little kid she would wait for Jax to come back when he would go out on his rides so that she was the first one that he would see and the first on to get his hugs.  
That was till Tara came along, the longer she was around the more Jax would push Abbi away. It hurt to watch him replace you.  
Jax was in love and he didn't want his stupid baby sister around, but when Tara left Jax spiralled out of control but Abbi's a teller she knows how to make Jax realize that he needed his family instead of hiding all the time. no one knows what happened the day Jax showed up at the club showered with a little more light in his but him and Abbi. No one wanted to set him back down the wrong path so they left it alone  
Gemma was in her office, Clay was in the club house with the guys when she heard the bikes coming up the street, Gemma knowing it was Jackson she stood up standing by the door, like a mama bear checking over her babies.  
Jax's face when he seen Abbi laying on the ground asleep with red rimmed eyes that looked like she had been crying broke his heart.  
Abbi's POV  
"Ab's wake up" i could hear someone saying over and over again my ipod must have died  
i opened my eyes seeing Jax standing there he had the right idea not to touch her specially after this morning.  
With a slight smile on his face it dropped when he seen the look in her eyes he looked sheepish down at her  
Opie was standing to the side watching the interaction he flinched seeing that look in her eyes he had only seen it twice before and it scared him more then anything.  
Abbi slowly stood up looking at Jax he tried to help her up but she pulled her hand away from him "Get of me Jackson" he flinched at me using his full name "You where meant to be here hours ago" She whispered so no one could hear she didn't want the club hearing them.  
It was always an agreement that they would keep the screaming matches to a private setting  
"Look Ab's i'm sorry I lost track of time" She stepped closer to him sniffing slightly she cringed when she smelt it  
"Yeah right i can smell booze and pussy on you, you didn't lose track of time you completely forgot about me, like always" She whispered the last bit to herself "I'm going home" i turned to walk past him but he grabbed my arm tightening slightly i quickly pushed his arm off before he hurt me  
"Abbi wait- what do you mean like always"  
"Stay the hell away from me" Jax watched the tears as they rolled down her face "I asked for one thing for one FUCKIN Jax to put me first for once one fucking day I don’t ask you for much Jax all i want is for my brother to put me first for once instead of pussy and beer. I’m your fucking sister the person you said held you up on those rough days after Tara left...but this is what you do to me" She growled "I can’t even look at you" She turned around seeing the sad look on Gemma’s face,  
Gemma looked between her babies seeing the hurt in both of there eyes  
"Mum can i borrow your car?" Gemma looked at her  
"Sorry baby car's in shop i was meant to be getting a ride home with Clay" She rolled her eyes turning away from everyone heading for the front gate  
"Abbi were you going baby?" I heard mum yell  
"To call Carrie to see if she will give me a ride home, at least i can count on her she doesn't forget people she says she cares about for pussy and booze"  
"You know what your just a little bitch" Jax yelled causing Abbi to stop short. A crow start to gather at this point.  
"Jax!" Opie yelled  
"No Op... the one time she don't get her way she throw a tantrum like the little brat you are" Abbi spun around looking straight at Jax  
"I don't know who you are anymore" She screamed out feeling a sob rip through her body "I spent every day of the last 11 years trying to make you love me and not hate me"  
"What are you on about?" he sounded mad  
"Everyday since Tommy died you and you" She pointed at to Gemma "You both resented me cause i lived and Tommy didn't i had the same heart defect as he did you both made me feel like i was nothing like it should have been me that died, well you know what I'm gonna make your day cause i'm dead to you... both of you"  
Abbi quickly turned around running out the gate. Gemma and Jax looked at each other shocked.  
Opie stepped between them, they could see he was pissed  
“She’s right you know” They both looked at him shocked  
“What are you on about i never thought that”  
“The fuck you didn’t” Opie growled stepping up to Jax “After Tara left you got so bat shit drunk you called her while she was at my house crying about missing Tara when she tried to tell you to move on you went of on her told her she was a selfish bitch that you wanted Tommy that you wished it was her that died that day that Gemma said the same thing. You sick fucks broke her but you know what she did she got up and she drove to you and held you while you cried. You didn’t remember a fucking thing the next day so she never brought it up. You better hope to fucking god that girl comes back because she is the only thing that holds any of us togethe


	2. Fuck him and fuck youto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi this was written a LONG time ago i was still a teenager i'm in my lateish twenties now haha i'm just posting it on her for fun :)

Chapter 2: Fuck Him And Fuck You

Chapter 2  
I didn't know where to go after leaving TM so i went to see Tommy,  
Once i finally got there i was shocked when i seen a small light hovering next to his stone as i moved closer ready to tell someone to get the fuck away from my brothers stone i seen it was a smoke I stepped forward seeing who it was  
"What are you doing here?" I growled out through my teeth  
"Came to see you, i knew you wouldn't go to Carrie's figured you would end up here" Opie said standing up come closer to me "I remembered what today was"  
"Well you were right so you can go now" i moved stepping around him  
"You know your just as pig headed as your brother" i turned around glaring at him  
"Yeah well that SOB started it, iv'e done nothing but help him through everything. For him I was there after Wendy told him she was pregnant. I was there when she went for her first scan i look after her because Jax cant because he don't know how to but i'm the spoilt little brat. I’m done being his punching bag Op so Fuck him and fuck you if your here to defend him-" Before I could say anything else i felt Opie's arms wrap around my waist lifting me and crushing his lips to mine.   
Gasped shocked i felt him deepen the kiss before long he put me back down. I breathed in as much air as i could before i opened my mouth to speak. But i didn't know what to say.  
I clenched my fist and brought my hand straight forward connecting with his nose, making him stubble back a bit. Before he could see me coming I kept throwing punches some of them not connecting because he was blocking me, after the third or fourth hit i felt his arms wrap around me holding me in a bear hug i screamed and started kicking my feet aiming for his junk or at least a shin  
"Babe stop i'm sorry"  
"NO!" I said trying to pull my body away from him "You can't keep doing this to me" I felt tears running down my cheeks I stopped moving looking up at him he slowly set me back on my feet but kept his arms around me just in case i started swinging again  
“I've been in love with Opie for as long as i can remember, when we were little kids i use to follow them around like a lost puppy, i loved him and everyone new it even Jax but i guess that was why he wasn't that mad the day i told him.  
Opie and Donna got together two years ago and what ever i though could happen with him went out the door, He was happy and i was happy that he was happy, even though it hurt i let it go it was what he needed shes good for him, i'm not i’m to broken  
"Opie please let me go" He lifted me back up of the ground i felt his kiss my head  
"I'm sorry" he whispered  
"Just go home Op, go see Donna or something kiss HER tell HER how much you miss her, i don't care what you do just please go" I felt a tear roll down my cheek  
"I can't leave you on your own" i rolled my eyes  
"Give me you’re phone" he pulled it out of his pocket  
"What happened to your one?"  
"He won't answer it if he sees my number" i quickly dialled  
"Who?"  
"Jax" Now Opie was the shocked one. After a few rings he answered  
"Opie man did you find her? is she okay? where is she? tell her... fuck i don’t know just man come back i know i fucked up" I snorted  
"Come tell me your self-"  
"Ab's i'm-" i cut him of before he could say anything  
"I'm with Tommy" i hung up handing his phone back to him "See i'll be fine NOW LEAVE!" i screamed pushing him away  
"Abbi" he had so much concern in his eyes. i turned away from him not even looking at him hoping that he would get the hint and just leave.  
“No matter what happens in my life Abbi Teller you will always be my heart... my guiding light” I stiffened as he wrapped his arm around my chest kissing behind my ear “I love you”  
Another sob ripped through my body as he let me go i fell to the ground crying. I don’t know how long i sat there before i screamed out not from fear but from pain that this is my life... no one can love me.  
Not long later Jax came and sat down next to me  
"Opie told me about the call i made you to” I frowned looking at him “I didn’t wish it was you” I cringed fucking Opie  
"Let it go Jax” I sighed lying back on the ground  
"After you left Opie ripped us to shreds not long after that mum went nuts, she started smashing everything papers every where... desk flipped up in the office it was normal mum" i laughed "But she looked at me when she calmed a little and said you were right, but she never wished you were the one that died rather then Tommy, she just hated that you guys were the same, same heart same everything but you made it and he didn't, she wonders what you had that he didn't"  
"I didn't have anything but i know what he had that i didn't have." he looked confused "You and mum is what i didn't have," he looked at me confused "You don't remember do you" he shook his head "When we were both in the hospital Mum and You always stayed with Tommy you would come see me, maybe stay for a little while see how i was but then you would go back to T... and i hated him and i hated you both for that.  
I remember this one night you and ma had left to go home to shower and sleep for a bit and he called my room and told me to come see him” Jax turned to look at me confused “I dragged my shit over to him rolling my eyes on the way because of course he got everything handed to him" Jax laughed "Any way i got to the room and he patted the bed so i moved over to lay down with him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me and whispered 'You better fight because i don't know if i have any fight left' and we both fell asleep like that until a nurse came and took me back to my room an hour later you guys arrived, two months later..."  
"He died when you got better" He said i nodded  
"i was just as sick as he was but i had to fight hard he gave up he didn't want to fight anymore"  
"You know i didn't come to you often because i knew you were strong enough to handle the surgery's you had on your heart" Jax and i spun around seeing mum standing there looking at us both "I knew you could handle you are my daughter you are as tough as ididn't think he could so i wanted to stay with him as much as i could"  
"Doesn’t mean i didn’t need you mum like are you fucking kidding me i could have died before he did and it wouldn't have mattered because to you Thomas and Jackson" i said there full names feeling mad again "Were and will always be your number ones along with Clay, i'm your number 5 after them 3 and the club."  
"Abbi" Now she sounded mad  
"Don't even start i don't want to fight any more" i let a breath out standing up  
"Your not my number 5"  
"Really?" I laughed as Jax stood up "If i'm not your number 5 tell me what tomorrow is?"  
"Family dinner we have it every year because its your birthday the next day"  
"Ehhhhhhh WRONG! Tomorrow is my school performance" They both looked confused "Ive been talking about it everyday for the last month, that's why today was so important i wanted that car so that i could get back to the dinner. But hey like i said number 5 if the club has something on i get forgotten, don't worry about it" it turned heading towards the parking lot  
"I'm staying at Carrie's tonight, ill see you at dinner tomorrow i'll get Carrie to give me a ride home so i'll be on time for dinner" I pulled out my phone calling her  
"Hey Beatle bug" i smiled at the nick name "how did the car shopping going?"  
"Bad i need to crash at hour’s tonight is that okay?"  
"Yeah of course dad had to leave earlier for a trip to New York for a few days so it will only be you me and my stupid brother's" i smiled her older brothers where Danny and Rick, they where awesome i had become close with them as well they became like extra older brothers it was nice having them around all the time. Rick was 18 and Danny was 20, he was only home when he had a brake at uni.  
"Okay sounds good"  
"Alright then babe i'll get Rick to come get you i just got into a bath and i have a mud mask on, and he was already out getting dinner"  
"Okay well i was with Tommy so tell him to just meet me down the end of the street okay"  
"Okay, he won't be long okay"  
"I know" i hung up and walked to the end of the street i wasn't even there for 5 minutes when he turned up.  
We both said hi but didn't say anything else the hole ride, once we got there i said thank you and went straight to Carrie's room, she was sitting at her desk on her laptop talking to someone on facebook. i looked over her shoulder and seen it said Rose, Carrie's girl friend she started to write 'talk tomorrow' when i stopped her  
"NO don't stop cause i'm here.... keep talking to her i'm just going to get a glass of water then go to bed, tell her i said hi" she nodded looking at me worried but i ignored it and went to get a drink, as i got to the kitchen i heard Rick talking to Danny  
"Look man you know sometimes you just have that feeling that there's something wrong well this is that time,"  
"What do you mean?" Danny said  
"Like i got this vibe of Abbie when she got in the car, it was sad, she should be happy she turns 18 in two days but she's sad"  
"Bro your probably just full of it she was visiting her brother when you picked her up she was probably just sad about him"  
"Nah man this was a sad like she was a few months back when she seen that guy from the club with that girl" i shock my head and walked in the door  
"You know you should really stop jumping to shit." Both there eyes widened when they seen me "I had a fight with Jax it was bad and stop profiling me"  
"Are you sure your not usually sad your always this happy person all the time"  
"Well sometimes happy people have bad moments okay don't worry about it i'll be fine by tomorrow, you guys coming to the performance?"  
"Course it's not often that we get to see you sing and dance" Danny shoved a piece of Pizza in his mouth  
"That's cause i don't, now go to bed you fat blobs before i have to kick both your asses for talking about me" i grabbed a water and walked out.  
As i walked into Carrie's room she's standing there holding up a per of PJ shorts with my favourite shirt that i forgot i left here.  
I looked seeing the laptop was closed and off  
"You need me more then she does now come on come tell me what the fuck happened tonight" i smiled grabbing the clothes of her and changed quickly.  
Once we where in bed i explained what happened. She held me through the night as i cried  
Next Morning  
it was about 5 in the morning when i woke up, i seen Carrie was still asleep, i shook her awake  
"C i'm gonna borrow your car need to go home and get my stuff for class ill be back here in time for school okay"  
She groaned rolling over "Just meet me at school I'll get a ride with Rick"  
"Okay cool, thanks I'll see you later" She mumbled but went straight to sleep.  
When i got to the house i seen Jax's bike in the drive.  
I parked out front and moved towards the stairs to my room, thank fuck i had a balcony to my room, i moved up the staira and grabbed my key from around my neck unlocking it, i pulled back the curtain and jumped when i seen Jax asleep on my floor  
"Shit" I whispered. i stepped over him and walked straight to my bathroom grabbing a few clothes on the way, once i got in the shower it felt good washing away the stress and worry's from last night.  
I didn't want to see Jax but when i came out of the bathroom he was sitting in my desk chair rubbing his face  
"What up big bro?" I said ignoring that anger that i still had from last night.  
I walked over to my wardrobe pulling out my pre-packed bag for tonight. "Where you going?"  
"School where else" I said sarcastically  
"You staying at Carrie's again tonight?" I shook my head  
"Nah it's family dinner night i know not to stay at her's on those's nights"  
"Then what's with the bags?" i rolled my eyes stepping towards my balcony door, but he stood up stopping me  
"What is this fucking twenty questions, i need some shit get over it. If you have something to say, just say it or you can get the fuck out of my way, and out of my room so i can go to school"  
I felt him grip my arm as i tired moving around him. I tried moving my arm but his grip got tighter "Ow Jax your hurting me" he let me go stepping away  
I quickly through my stuff over the side and grabbed my lap top of my desk putting it in his carry on bag  
"Go back to your dorm room Jax get some sleep, shower have a coffee of something because i have to go." i turned away from him climbing down the ladder.  
Once i got to school Carrie didn't say anything just gave me a hug and telling me to stay strong.  
Half way through the day the principle pulled the students out of class because we needed to practice before tonight. (Author note: School performance use to be my favourite thing to be involved in as a kid cause for a week leading up to it we didn't have to do any school work)  
Once it was time for everything to start. Carrie was sitting next to me on the piano we were first up starting the show of with two songs a slow one and a fast one, i heard the principal talking about how all funds raised tonight go to building a new home for family to stay in when the child is sick or in need of around the clock care. He then introduced Carrie and I  
The curtains opened up and i took a step forward smiling at everyone  
"Hi everyone, my name is Abbi and the lovely lady behind me is Carrie, we will be starting out the show with a song by Colbie Caillat   
As we sung the last notes everyone stood up clapping and whistling  
"Thank you everyone, now lets get this party going" as i was stepping of the stage i froze seeing the back line of the hall  
It was everyone mum, Jax, Clay... everyone i wanted to be there but didn't think they would come, i seen Opie sitting next to Jax sporting a black eye, i smiled winking at him.  
The night went on with a hick up here and there but nothing that messed the show up to bad  
"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight and helping us fund raise it has a special place in my heart-" I was cut of when i heard Carrie’s voice  
"That's why you donated $5000 to it" i spun around to glare at her but i couldn’t see her  
"Okay. Thank you everyone, have a safe ride home, Goodnight"  
Carrie winked at me as i came of stage i didn’t want to talk about the money so i ignored it and grabbed my stuff heading out the front to the car.  
As i got closer i could hear the voices of the guys  
"Did you know she could sing like that" Uncle Elvis asked Mum  
"No I've actually never heard her sing"  
"I have" Jax and Opie said at the same time  
"When?" Mum asked  
"A few years ago when you went in for your heart, she was in the waiting area and she started to sing one of your favourite song"  
"Son of a preacher man?" she was shocked  
"Yeah she started of by whispering the lyrics and then she slowly started to sing them out loud, after she finished she told us if we told anyone that she would rip our balls of and stick them down our throats"  
"So we thought it was best to keep it to our selves" I smiled hearing Opie say that  
"Yeah i maybe tiny but i can course a hole lot of hurt" everyone turned around hearing my voice  
"Abbi that was awesome" i smiled hugging everyone i left Jax for last, he came over wrapping his arms around my waist lifting me up into a bear hug  
"I'm sorry about earlier i was still a bit drunk please don’t hold it against me" i smiled  
"It's cool" he put me down keeping an arm around my shoulder I was use to forgiving him it would cause to much of a rift between us both if we let it hang over out heads   
"Well i better head off” I jumped hearing Carrie’s voice i forgot she was there for a moment “i told Rick and Danny i would buy them dinner if they cleaned the house today, wish me luck" she laughed  
Everyone one said bye as i chucked her, her keys  
"Okay lets go home i have a dinner i have to cook, and we gotta a surprise for ya"  
"Mamma i don't like surprise's"  
"This one you will like, we've been hiding it from you for a good month now"  
"Really? what is it?"  
"Wait and see" I jumped on the back of Jax's bike as we road to the house. As we pulled into the drive i seen a car parked there  
"Who's car is that?' i asked Jax of the roar of the bikes  
"It's yours baby girl."  
"No way" i jumped of the bike before it stopped making Jax yell my name. I threw him the helmet "This is mine?" I felt mum throw and arm around me  
"Yeah when i seen you looking at it awhile back i told ma and she said to get it” I looked over at Jax “Happy birthday" i jumped up hugging them all even though i know they all didn't get it i didn't care.  
The rest of the night was pretty funny and crazy family dinner's always where.  
That night before Jax left he pulled me aside  
“Hey can you check on Wendy tomorrow i haven’t heard form her in a few weeks”  
“Yeah i’ll check up on her”  
“Thanks Darlin”   
The next morning I got up and go in my amazing new/old car driving straight to Jax's house.   
As i pulled in the drive i seen that the mailbox was full of letters and junk mail, i grabbed it all out walking over to the door knocking  
"Wendy! you there its Abbi?" but she didn't answer i knocked again but nothing. i walked over to the car grabbing the spare key from my bag and unlocking the door, i throw the papers on the table next to the door, as i walked towards the hall i heard a noise coming from the kitchen, i spun around seeing Wendy on the floor in a pool of her blood  
"Wendy!" i screamed running in sliding on my knees in her blood


	3. Abel!

Chapter 3: Abel!

I know its kind of early with the hole Wendy thing but i wanted to do it early. (Just let you know Opie and Donna haven't had Kenny and Ellie)  
Chapter 3  
Wendy!" i screamed running in sliding on my knees to her side. I cringed when i felt something stab my leg i looked down seeing a needle sticking out of my leg i quickly yanked it out  
"You stupid bitch what did you do" I felt for her pulse and felt that it was very faint. I jumped up grabbing the phone and calling 911 "Yes hi i need an ambulance. I just found my sister in law lying on her kitchen floor bleeding out, please hurry she's pregnant" i hung up and moved over to Wendy grabbing her legs lifting them up and closing them as stupid as it seemed i hoped it would try and stop the blood.  
“Come on Able you are to strong to let your stupid junkie mum kill you now  
It felt like forever when the ambulance finally arrived.  
"Please help her" i begged  
"We will do everything we can what's her name?'  
"Wendy her name's Wendy Case"  
"Wendy can you here me?" i heard her groan the guys quickly moved her onto the stretcher asking me question's did i know what drugs she was on how far along was she  
"Where going to take her to the hospital, is the father of the baby around?"  
"He's at work but he's my brother i can go get him"  
"That might be a good idea i don’t want to be harsh but i don't know if we can save the baby" i nodded feeling tears run down my face  
"Well then save Wendy" So i can make her suffer "but please do your best to save him as well” they nodded and left.  
I jumped in my car calling Jax's phone but he didn't answer  
"FUCK" I knew he wouldn't answer i forgot he had church today. "Time to test this baby out" (1965 Mustang if you were wondering what car it was)  
The car quickly lunched forward when I dropped the clutch changing the gears, i seen people on the side work look at me shocked  
"Sorry" i mouthed i'm guessing i scared them.  
I came around the corner driving into the lot i drive straight in front of him while he was talking to Chibs and the prospect. They all jumped back as i stopped. i jumped out feeling tears running down my face.  
"Jax we need to go"  
"Ab's i have to get this car fixed"  
"Wendy's in hospital" i yelled "It's not good" I jumped back in the car as I pulled out he was right there with me as we got to the lights he pulled up next to me knowing he had to stop before i died of a heart attack thinking he was going to die before he got there. As we pulled into the hospital i seen mum and the rest of the guys pulling in behind us, that was quick.  
We all ran into the hospital asking what room Wendy was in, we ran up seeing Tara coming out of her room  
"Tara what's going on? He asked  
"When was the last time you seen her Jax?"  
"You don't need to worry about that Tara i'm the one that's been looking after her she hasn't touched drugs while i'm around i've been checking" She turned to me glaring  
"When was the last time you see her then?" she snapped at me  
"Snap at me again and i will rearrange your face. It’s been a week or so Jax asked me last night to check in with her”  
"Well i'm guessing in that time you weren’t there she was shooting up," She said basically spiting in my face.  
She turned back to Jax "The baby was in distress when she got here, we had to do an emergency c section"  
"But she’s not due for another 10 weeks" Mum spoke up  
"Yes we know we had no choose it was that or he died"  
"Why do i feel like there's a 'but'?" Jax asked  
"He was born with Cardiac and digestive system problems," Tara said  
"Lamin terms Doc" Gemma said  
"It means he was born with the family flow and his stomach was born on the outside" I said before she could say anything else everyone looked at me confused  
"I'll explain later, Can we see them?"  
She nodded of course “Jax if you would like to follow me i can take you to your son"  
"His name's Abel" He said turning towards the elevator. Moving to leave.  
"Mum go with Tara make sure he's okay no matter what you keep him alive, I have to deal with Wendy" i said she nodded following Tara  
I turned back to bobby and Chibs "Follow him make sure he doesn't kill anyone Abel is going to make it through this and Jax needs to be here not in a jail cell, GO!" i yelled and they both turned running after him. "my turn" I whispered turning to Wendy's room. she was awake but looked half asleep  
As i walked in she sat up a little looking at me "Abbi how is Abel they wont tell me"  
"He's pulling through he has a lot of work ahead of him but where hoping he make's it he has Teller blood in him, he's a strong boy"  
"I'm so sorry i promise i will get clean after this i'll do it for my baby" i jumped onto the bed straddling her waist holding her down and wrapping my hand around her throat  
"You get sober that's the best thing you can do but i swear i will kill you if you come back for my nephew, i tried to help you Wendy and you spat it back in my face. If anything happens to him its on you but its also on me i didn't realize what you were doing you stay the hell away from him and stay the hell away from my family" i pushed he back letting go and jumping of the bed.  
"Enjoy the rest of your day Wendy" i turned ready to walk towards the door seeing mum standing there.  
i moved walking out and looking at her ready to apologize but she pulled me into a hug smiling  
"Your defiantly my daughter" i smiled hugging her back "And its not your fault baby she did this not you"  
"But i left her alone"  
"We put to much pressure on you to look after her it isn't you fault baby" i nodded "Come on come see your handsome little nephew, he looks so much like Jax" i laughed following her to where he was, once we got there we seen Tara checking on him  
“Don’t start” when i seen her open her mouth to say something  
i walked over seeing Abel in that Toaster he looked so tiny.  
"When his surgery?" i asked  
"Well we want to take him in now the longer we wait the bigger the risk" i nodded  
"Well i'll sign the papers to go through with it Jax can't do it right now" Gemma said  
"Okay follow me and will get the papers done" they both walked away and i stayed looking down at him  
"You stay strong baby, your daddy and Aunty Abbi are counting on you to pull through" i blow him a kiss and turned walking towards Wendy's room again. I seen mum looking at me confused but i shock my head. I walked into her room she froze looking at me  
"I'm not going to hurt you i just want to know where you hid the drugs?"  
"What?"  
"i know you did just have that bit you shot into your arm, so where's the rest"  
"Top draw by the front door, open it-"  
"Yeah i know the place" i turned walking out saying nothing else  
I jumped in my car driving straight to Jax's.  
I opened the door closing it behind me i walked over to the draw popping it open and seeing the needles and the drugs as well as one of Jax's guns i grabbed them all and closed it up leaving the gun there, i moved to the toilet flushing the drugs then grabbing the needles snapping them in half and throwing them in the bin.   
I walked past the wall length mirror i gasped seeing the blood all over my hands and knees.  
I walked back to spear room i had stayed here a few times and had some clothes here. I got in the shower and watched as the water turned pink going down the drain.  
I don’t know how long i was in there scrubbing my body but i got out as the water started running cold.  
Once i was dress I looked around noticing this place looked like shit and that it needs to be cleaned. so i got to it i picked up all the stuff i needed and throw away all the stuff that needed to be chucked.  
A few hours later i was almost done i had called mum and told her i was here and that i would be spending the night fixing this place up she offered to help but i said i wanted to do it on my own.  
I decided i was hungry at about 8:30, just as i opened the door i seen Jax pull into the drive  
"What are you doing here?" I asked once his bike was of and his helmet.  
"Ma told me you were here" he turned throwing a bag at me "Thought you might need this" i looked inside seeing some clean clothes for tomorrow "And i brought beer we can order some dinner, maybe turn this birthday around" i smiled giving him a hug  
“Shit i forgot that was today. Not the best present in the world but atleast from now on i can share my birthday with my faviorte Nephew”  
“He’s ur only nephew   
“Ahh only semantics. "Thank's for the stuff Jax"  
"Come on ill give you a hand inside"  
"You don't have" he looked confused and looked inside  
"Shit Ab's this place is clean, it wasn't even this clean when i brought it Tara was the one that cleaned it"  
"I know i remember helping her" i seen Jax's face fall all the old memories are coming back to him "Come on you can help me clean Abel's room some more"  
"Why, he's not going to make it through the night" I seen Red i clenched my fist bring it back and punching him straight in the face he fell to the ground holding his nose “fuck"  
"Don't say that about him Jax, he is a strong baby, he's a fuckin' Teller, and he is your son" i pushed him back down when he tried to stand "You can get out if your going to act like that you can get out go back to the club and fuck one of those croweaters you have been loving so much" he looked up at me shaking his head and putting his back against the wall "You gonna stay with me and help?" he looked up at me again  
"Yeah" i smiled helping him up  
"Come on, i wanna show you what i've been thinking of doing in his room for when he come's home" he nodded as i helped him  
after a few hours his cell started to ring, he was out paying for the pizzas so i answered  
"Jax?" It was Tara  
"No its Abbi, is something wrong with Abel?"  
"No he’s doing okay i just wanted to give him an update. Didn’t think it was a good idea to call Gemma"  
"Smart, Jax is paying for the food, how’s Abel?"  
"Well he's doing good hes tough he made it through the surgery, we decided to do both on the spot being that it would be easier on him but he made it through it’s just a waitng game now” i nodded to myself “Let Jax know when he is free to come see him. I have to go i knocked of a few hours ago wanted to stay for Abel"  
"Okay then thanks Tara" i hung up as Jax came in the door  
"Tara? is he okay?"  
"Yeah she was calling to make sure we knew he is strong and will pull through and say we can visit when ever" he nodded  
We both sat down and laughed at the stupid shit we did when we were kids. We both passed out on the floor later that night  
KNOCK. KNOCK  
I sat up straight looking around seeing Jax waking up as well  
KNOCK. KNOCK  
"I'll get it" i said standing up  
"Thank god" his head fell back with a thump.  
I stepped over him giving him a kick to get out of the way of the door, he groaned rolling over  
KNOCK. KNOCK  
"i'm coming god don't get your panties in a twist" I opened the door seeing Opie standing there, I rolled my eyes stepping back "He's in Abel's room" i grabbed my bag next to the door, heading for the shower "Teller" i kicked Jax again "Opie's here" he rolled over seeing him behind me "He ain't here to see me, i'm going for a shower then i'm going to see Abel you coming to see him later?" he nodded not looking up at me  
"Yeah i'll do my best to be there about lunch i have to finish this car today" he still hadn't looked at me  
"Okay" i gave him a quick kick making him look at me "He's a Teller just remember that we Teller's are tough" i turned stepping around Op and went to get in the shower.  
Once i was finished i was walking back out into the lounge to grab my key's but stopped when i heard Opie and Jax talking  
"So you told her yet?" Jax said  
"Nah but i have a feeling its not going to go down that well"  
"You going to tell her about Donna?"  
"Nah man she won't care any way she always tell's me to just go back to Donna any way"  
"Look man your my best friend your like my brother but i know how you fell about Ab's-" they were cut of when my cell phone started to ring. i quickly moved towards my bag grabbing it before they did  
"Hello" i answered without checking to see who it was  
"Hi, Abbi it's Donna are you free today?" My eyes widened. Where her ears burning?  
"Hi, yeah i'm free today, what's up?" i asked confused  
"I need to talk to you about something" i gulped nerves, Opie and Jax noticed because they stepped towards me  
"Ahh yeah do you want to meet at the diner at 1, i'm going to see Abel this morning and then i can meet you"  
"Okay then i'll see you then"  
"Okay bye" i hung up throwing my phone back in my bag  
"Who was that?" Jax asked  
I turned grabbing both my bags and walking towards the door  
"Abbi" Jax said  
"It was Donna okay" i seen Opie freeze "She want's to talk, i owe her that much" i turned slamming the door behind me and walking to my car. i heard the door open i seen in the reflection of my car that they were both standing there. i ignored them getting in the car.  
I drove out the drive straight to the hospital.  
When i got there the nurse was checking Abel over so i stayed out waiting for her to give the okay. As i was waiting mum came down standing next to me  
"Hey baby girl, how was last night did you get much done?" i nodded  
"Yeah cleaned the hole house and then Jax came over and we started talking about what we can do for Abel's room he told me to go for it, i was wondering if we could the carpets replaced and maybe some new paint on the walls, maybe get some nicer stuff in there it looks like a shit hole in there even after i cleaned it up"  
"Yeah you know the drill let me know the price of everything and i'll talk Clay into giving you the money to fix it all up" i smiled  
"Thank's ma" The nurse came out then telling us we could go in.  
"You go in baby i have an appointment i have to get to i just wanted to come down quickly say hi"  
"Okay i'll see you later then" she kissed my cheek and walked away.  
I went into the room and looked down at him he still looked so small.  
"Hi Abel it's me your aunty Abbi i came to see me little handsome man, how you doing in that toaster thing is it making you better? Yeah i know you can't talk back right now but your the only one i can talk to cause you don't talk back. " i laughed at my own stupid joke "So since you cant talk how about i sing you a song its one of my favourites here goes  
May God bless and keep you always,  
May your wishes all come true,  
May you always do for others  
And let others do for you.  
May you build a ladder to the stars  
And climb on every rung,  
May you stay forever young,  
May you stay forever young.  
May you grow up to be righteous,  
May you grow up to be true,  
May you always know the truth  
And see the lights surrounding you.  
May you always be courageous,  
Stand upright and be strong,  
May you stay forever young,  
May you stay forever young.  
May your hands always be busy,  
May your feet always be swift,  
May you have a strong foundation  
When the winds of changes shift.  
May your heart always be joyful,  
May your song always be sung,  
May you stay forever young,  
May you stay forever young.  
That song has been always my favourite mostly because your Nana Gemma use to sing it to me a long time ago. Your dad told me that he was going to come see you today so you tell me if he came because I have to go now i have to go see your aunt Donna" I blow him a kiss and turned to leave when I seen Tara standing there.  
"So your mum's still the same old bitch that I remember" i laughed nodding  
"Yeah that's what happens when you brake her sons heart so bad that he ends up constantly drunk burying himself in pussy and he feels like he has to marry a junkie because she pregnant with his kid" she looked at me shocked  
"What you think I wasn't going to tell you the truth of how it went because I was kind of nice yesterday, you hurt my brother you hurt my family and yeah you doing that brought this amazing little boy into this world, but you don't get to come back like nothing had happened, you don't get to just fit in this family again,"I seen the tears start to fall done her face "You get to help Abel and i'm glad it's you because i know your a good doctor, i've done my research. But that's your limit stay away from Jax he doesn't need you coming back here to fuck his life over it took me along time to get him back last time" i stepped around her walking away, mum was standing at the door  
"Oh my god women why are you always around like that your scary as fuck when you pop up out of know where"  
"Sorry baby girl" I nodded  
"Gotta go i have a date"  
"With who?" she asked smiling  
"I'm kidding ma i told Donna i would meet her at the diner at 1"   
“Well be careful Jax told me how you were driving yesterday you need to slow down before you end up like your father"  
"Yeah, yeah i know being scrapped up of the tar I've heard" I smiled kissing her check as i was walking away i seen Tara bend down to pick something up and I seen the top of her Crow tattoo. Shit she never got rid of it. Wait till Jax finds out.  
I left the hospital getting in my car driving to the diner once I pulled up i noticed Donna wasn't there yet. I stepped out looking around seeing the bike parked a few cars down where i could see it was Opie's bike  
"You fucking prick" I stepped inside not seeing him any where, I shrugged not really caring if he was here or not.  
As i sat down i seen Donna walk through the door i guess she walked here.  
"Hi" she said sitting down in the booth  
"hi, thought you might want to sit some where private but out in the open encase" she laughed smiling  
"Yeah sounds good" You could tell just by looking at her she was tired and had been crying.  
"You okay?" I asked  
"Could be better guess you heard about me and Opie?" I nodded  
"Yeah i over heard him talking to Jax this morning, all i heard was that you guys broke up i don’t know why though you guys were so happy?" she shook her head laughing  
"I'm not who he want's, you and i both know that "  
"Look D i use to think i knew who he wanted, but i don’t any more, and i don’t think i ever will know. I don’t even think he knows"  
"He wants you Abbi," i laughed shaking my head  
"Yeah right D im the annoying little sister he never wanted he’s said it before" i took a deep breath in feeling myself getting mad " if you came here to tell me Opie wants to be with me then im leaving but if your hear because you need a friend then great im right here for you"  
"I know your about to walk out when i say this but he loves you more then a little sister" i slammed my hands on the table standing up  
"Then why the fuck does he keep breaking my heart, tell me that" i moved out of the booth and started to walk towards the door i heard her moving behind  
"You cant do this Abbi" i spun around looking at her once i was next to my car  
"Why the fuck not" before either of us seen it coming a van pulled up next to us jumping out and grabbing us both.  
Please tell me what you think good bad ugly lol i still like to hear :) thanks for thoses who have reviewed so far and that are following means alot if you have review and i havent thanked you in a pm i promise i will do that right now :)


	4. Still into you

Chapter 4  
Opie's POV  
I pulled up to the diner 10 minutes before Donna and Abbi were meant to be there make sure to get a seat where they couldn't see.  
I know you are thinking what the fuck are you doing... trust me i fucking know i just had a bad feeling and i needed to here.  
I got up and headed to the toilet just as the door closed behind me it opened again and then i felt something hit me in the back of the head, my vision went black as i hit the ground. i was out cold  
i don't know how long later i woke up to a guy asking me if i was okay, i rolled over looking up and seeing the owner of the diner standing next to me  
"Yeah" i stood up moving over to the mirror wiping my head to check for blood but there wasn't any just a really big lump  
"Where you here to meet Abbi?” I looked over at him   
“Nah why?”  
"Her and her friend just got kidnapped we called the copes and there on there way we wanted to help them but i didn't get a chance to get out there and other people where scared" i pushed him aside running out the front i seen a few people crying i ran over to Abbi's car seeing a foot mark on the boot. i went into my cut pulling out my cell phone, calling Jax  
It rang a few times but no answer. i hung up and rang again this time he answered on the 4th ring but then it wasn't him that answered  
"Jax's phone"  
"Tara?"  
"Opie?"  
"Yeah i need you to put Jax on the phone"  
"He's with Abel, Opie can it wait"  
"No fucking way"  
"Hang on then" i heard the door open and Tara start to whisper  
"Jax it's Opie it sound important"  
I heard Jax say something then i heard him on the phone  
"Yo brother what's up?"  
"Abbi and Donna just got kidnapped i didn't see who its was they must have knocked me out knowing who i was to them"  
"I'm on my way"  
Abbi's POV  
Donna and i both stopped screaming once we where in the van knowing there was no use, i looked around seeing that there where 4 guys in the back with balaclavas on as well as one guy in the front.  
Before i seen it coming one of the guys knocked me out.  
When i woke up i felt cold i looked down seeing myself in my bra and underwear i looked and seen Donna was the same, i noticed our hands and legs were tied together  
I tried sitting up but who ever the guy was punched me in the face knocking me back down  
"Fucking ass hole" i tried to kick him but he hit me in the face again "Your going to pay for that asshole" Two of the guys grabbed us taping over our mouths shut  
After awhile of driving one of the guys pulled the tape of my mouth i felt pain as it ripped at my face, they guys picked Donna and i up throwing us out of the car, i landed on my arm feeling my should dislocate  
"We have a message for you little club Abbi" i glared at the guy talking to me   
"I’m not a fucking message man ass hole you tell them” i spat out the blood from my mouth onto his shoes he kicked me again   
"Tell them they better back of our deals, that what we sell to who we want and what we do is our shit, or else" one gun shot went of making me flinch.  
I heard Donna start screaming and choking  
"Noooooooooo" i screamed, the guy punched me in the face  
"What we just did to her we do to you" All the guys came over kicking me in the face and the ribs and stomach all laughing when i started to cry from the pain, after a few more kicks they got up leaving.  
I quickly started to crawl over to Donna they had shot her in the stomach. i quickly turned my back to her pulling of the tape i knew she would be choking on blood. I quickly laid across her putting pressure on her wound.  
"Come on D stay with me" i looked around to see were we where i could see T.M just down the street we where in the abandoned park area "Come on D... T.M is just down the street can you stay with me while i get you there so i can get you to the hospital" She spat blood out  
"I can't"  
"Shit" i looked around not being able to see anyone "i'll be back i promise 5 minutes at the most hopefully not even that, you stick with me okay you stick in there for Opie"  
"Wait Abbi" i stopped from standing up "Look after him" i shook my head standing up "He loves you," She started to cough "love him just as much maybe more i know you do"   
I screamed yanking my hands hard ripping the tape of it hurt my shoulder but ignored. I quickly undid her hands "push hard on your stomach i know it hurts but push. i'll see you soon maybe after this when can finish that lunch we where going to have at the diner'  
"Yeah okay” She sobbed.  
I jumped up running as fast as i could i ignore that pain no matter how much it hurt she was my priority right now.  
As i turned into the lot i seen Jax and Opie about to pull they seen me and jumped of running towards me i seen mum's car i ignored the boys running straight for her office grabbing the keys of her desk ignoring her i jumped into her car and was out of the lot before they could blink. I seen the pull out of the lot when i pulled up next to Donna i quickly got her in the car as they pulled up next to me  
"She's been shot i have to get her to the hospital" i closed the door driving straight to the hospital  
Once i got to the hospital and they had taken her away i felt the pain rush over me.   
“Help” i mumbled i felt my body drop i knew i didn’t hit the ground but that was all i knew before everything went black  
A few hours later i woke seeing Jax and mum in the corner whispering mum looked heart broken   
"What? what's wrong?" i asked making them both turn looking at me  
"Baby girl" mum came and sat next to me "Baby... Donna didn't make it" Mum tried to hug me but i pushed her away  
"No, no, no, no, no, no. I’m sorry. I’" i screamed out i seen Carrie come in pushing Jax and mum out of the room  
"I've got her go be with Opie"  
"Opie" I whispered “Opie” I moved as quickly as i could pulling the wires out of my arms they all tried to stop me and push me back done but i did my best 'i will kill you if you touch me' look. They still tried to stop me "I swear to god if you don't get the fuck out of my way so i can see Opie i will rip you all apart" They all stepped aside i walked out seeing Opie with his head in his hands, the guy were all surrounding him.  
I quickly moved running over to him the guys stepped back letting me through   
"Opie" i whispered  
His head shot up looking at me, he quickly grabbed as best as he could with my arm in a sling. I wrapped my good arm around his neck holding him as tightly as i could   
"I'm so sorry Op, i tried to save her i really did. I’m so sorry" he fell back into the chair making me straddle his legs  
"I know" He berried his head into my good shoulder "She was pregnant Ab's we didn't know the doctors told me when they came out"  
"Oh my god Op" i closed my eyes and held him tighter  
I could hear someone talking behind me but i didn’t pay attention  
He stood up moments later but didn’t let up on his hold not long later i felt the bed under me. He didn’t let go but i felt him lay down so that i was almost laying on top of him.   
When i looked around i seen a pissed of doctor and nurse glaring at me.  
“Get out” I said   
“Miss Teller you –“  
“I said get the fuck out” i screamed “Can’t you see we are in mourning here get the hell out i will call you if i fuckin need you. Mum get them out of here”  
“You heard the girl get out”   
I pulled back from opie enough to look into his eyes. All i could see was sadness and worry  
I heard shuffling as everyone left the room i seen Carrie smile a sad smile at me and closed the door leaving us alone.   
I felt Opie move to get up "No wait stop please just lay with me" he nodded laying back down. He moved to touch my cheek but flinched back away making sure not to touch me at all.  
He was pulling away   
"Tell me about her Op" i seen the confusion in his face  
"What?"  
"Tell me some stories the good ones tell me the stuff she never told me let’s not remember that she is gone remember the good" He smiled pulling me against his chest  
"I remember this one time when we had first meet we had been on a few dates and i brought her to one of the clubs parties you know the family one no Croweaters or sweetbutts," I nodded  
"I remember first time I officially meet her" also the day my hart broke i knew i lost him that day  
"Yeah, any way I was about to take her home knowing it wasn't a good idea to let her stay around for the after party but she some how got me to let her stay but I said to her that she was staying at her own risk" he laughed smiling "half way through the night, she went to the toilet and this croweater came over to me and put her hand on my leg telling me to go back to my dorm so we can have a little fun. D came out and heard her, and she came out pulling this chick back and socking her straight in the nose you could hear the crack over the music, she told me later that night that she took some ones advice wouldn't tell me who but said they told her if she wanted the crow eaters to respect her-"  
"She had to show them who was boss" i finished for him  
"How did you- you the one that said it" i nodded  
"I knew she wasn't going any where because you wouldn't just bring anyone to a family dinner so i told her that she should stay around for the whole night and prove to the sweetbutts and croweaters that Opie Winston was of limits to everyone"  
"So wait your the one she kept getting advice of" i nodded  
"Yeah we were a lot closer then you thought, well knew, she use to call me all the time asking for advise, if she could trust the bitches when you and Jax would go on runs, about the first night you guys moved into your house, the first time you guys slept together"  
"You talked to her about this stuff even though you felt the way you did about me" He looked surprised   
"Op” i sat up to look at him “I always knew you had love for me but you were in love with her and as long as you loved her i made sure she would be around. If that meant my heart breaking every time you had a milestone with her I would take it on the chin and be strong for you and her”  
"You are amazing you know that” I winked smiling at him “There probably isn't much that you don't already know" i laughed "tell me what you know"  
"i know that she found your ticklish spot and you almost pissed yourself from laughter because she wouldn't stop" I smiled waiting for him to deny it   
"Did she tell you where it is?" I move slightly away from me   
"Maybe she did maybe she didn't"  
"Your not going to tell me are you" He laughed smiling at me  
"Nope" i made a popping sound with the P  
"You know we should probably talk right" He said gently touching my cheek i felt the pain from what i was guessing was stiches but ignored it  
"Yeah but for now-" i was cut of by yelling at my door "What the fuck" i got up with the help of Op and walked to the door opening it "Do you fucking mind i'm trying to rest here"  
"Hi Miss Teller i'm Eli Roosevelt i'm the new Sheriff in town, i came to ask you a few question's"  
"What happened to Unser?'  
"As you know he has been sick for sometime now and Mayor Hale has called me in to be new Sheriff'  
"I see that, but do you mind telling me why the hell you are arguing with my family outside my hospital door i am trying to get some rest"  
"Your trying to reset with him” He looked over at Opie “In your room?" I glared at him with my famous death glare  
"Yes with him he has a fucking name Sheriff, we both lost someone we cared about today or did you not read the fucking notes before you come to fucking disturb me” I took a step towards him before i could get to close I felt a few hands grabbing my good arm, i quickly yanked it out before they got a good grip "You here to ask questions fucking as them so i can mourn the loss of my friend” He flinched slightly at the anger i was sure where in my eyes  
"Okay can we talk privately-"  
"wait no how about i give you the low down, my friend and i where at the diner about to have lunch when we got into to a fight about something-"  
"Can i ask-"  
"NO you can’t fucking as what we were fighting about it has nothing to do with what happened today. She followed me to my car a van pulled up, i don't remember anything about the van, these guys throw us in knocking us out when we woke up we were practically naked, All i know is that i am in so much pain that i don't even know what they did either one of us while we where out” I seen a few of the guys and clench “I do know that i feel pain where i shouldn’t. I remember they stopped the van throwing us out, and started beating us and then shot Donna, they also said something to me but i was to worried about her that i didn't hear and then they all just started kicking me and punching me, i could feel my ribs breaking i could feel every kick every punch, i started to cry and they laughed at me in pain. then they left, i tried my best to save her i did everything i could i even ran to get help even in the pain that i was in. Does that answer your question's Sheriff"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"Good now fuck of my family and i would like to morn for our lost friend with out you up our ass" i waited till he was gone before I felt dizzy   
I screamed dropping to the ground. I seen Jax lean down quickly to pick me up holding me tight to his chest.  
"Come on lets get you in bed" i nodded as he carried me to the room  
I seen Tara walk in as i got comfortable.  
"I know i'm probably the last person you want to see after what you said this morning" everyone looked confused but mum she was smiling "But your doctor is scared of you and asked me to come and speak to you also he knows that i know the family" I nodded  
"So what's the verdict doc?" i heard Chibs ask everyone had made there way into the room  
"You rape kit came back negative although we do see some bruising in that area it was not from a rape" i nodded breathing out a sigh or relief i felt Jax’s arm tighten around me "Also your shoulder was dislocated but since we have put it back in place there is no damage so aside from some mild pain it should be fine, you also have 7 broken ribs 3 on your left and 4 on your right so you will have to stay constantly rapped up because the brakes a very close to your lungs so anything strenuous can cause them to break further and puncher a lung. Also with the gravel rash that you have on your legs and arms should be fine the doctor will prescribe some cream to help with the pain they will help to keep it from getting infected, you will have to stay over night for tonight though so that we can keep and eye on your head injury but apart from that you have the all clear"  
"Thank's Tara" She nodded turning around to leave  
"What did you say to her this morning?" Clay asked wrapping his arm around mum's shoulder  
"Just stuff" i smiled sitting up a little in the bed feeling a little pain in my ribs  
"What do you mean stuff, tell me you didn't have a go at her" Jax said worried i could see that he was worried i scared her away   
"I didn't have a go at her"  
"Bullshit!" i laughed shaking my  
"What you told me to tell you that i didn't have a go at her" he rolled his eyes glaring  
“Guys can you give Jax and i a minute” They all moved to leave “Actually can you all just go home before you scare all the doctors”  
“Okay baby” mum kissed my head “will come back in the morning” I nodded smiling  
"Look i didn’t say anything that didn’t need to be. Jax here is my warning though if you get back with her and she breaks your heart again or you ignore me like you did last time in favour of her i promise i won’t be there to pick you back up” He nodded kissing my head "She's been warned and now so have you i won’t do it again "  
“I know” i wink getting comfortable  
"Now have you seen Carrie? she was here before"  
"Yeah she went to pick you up some clothes and your lap top with some chocolate she didn't know how long you where going to be in here so she wanted to get you some stuff to make you comfortable" i nodded smiling  
"Thanks" He turned to leave   
“Get some rest okay” As he opened the door he stepped back “Op is out here you cool if he comes in.  
I smiled nodding "I don't know if i can be alone right now" he nodded stepping out and Opie came in taking a seat next to my bed I noticed tears in Opie's eyes   
"Hey, Talk to me" I moved to go over to him but cried out as i twisted to much in one place   
He jumped up stopping me and sat on the bed  
"I feel so stupid for crying, i'm crying because she's gone but then apart of me is happy that it was her and not you, i don't know what i would have done if i had lost you. You said that i loved you but i loved her i think it was the other way around she was just a stand in because i couldn’t have the real thing"  
“Op you can always have me”  
“You just turned 18 Abbi, I’m 22 i’m much older then you”  
“Age is just a number baby” He sighed as his head fell on the bed by my chest.  
I moved down the bed a little running my finger through his hair i laid my head down next to his, i locked eyes with him  
"It's okay to wish that i'm okay Op, cause that's all that feeling is, your happy i'm okay, and i'm happy that i'm still here with you, Jax, mum and Abel but i still have that pain inside of her being gone. Just remember all the good times with D and all the happy ones and you'll be okay" he nodded lend forward pressing his head to mine he pulled back quickly when we both heard the door open.  
He quickly stood up, grabbing his gun in his holster  
"Wait" i grabbed his arm stopping him "It’s Carrie"  
"Hey Beetle Bug" She quickly moved over to my bed dropping my bag on the ground ignoring the face that Opie just pulled a gun on her  
"God when i heard you were kidnapped i freaked out and then i heard someone got shot, i panicked and crashed my car coming here, Jax said he would fix it for me"  
"I'll give you guy's a minute i have to make a call" Opie lent down kissing the top of my head  
"Thank's" once he stepped out i looked at Carrie she had that look on her face like 'What the fuck?'  
"Miss Teller what do we have here?" i laughed when she pushed me over to lay down "I'm getting ready for you to tell me what happened today and what's going on with that big hulk of a man" I laughed.  
We both got comfortable and i told her what happened from when i woke up yesterday till now.  
"Oh my god Abbi i'm so sorry" i shrugged  
"I'm not that worried about me i'm worried about Op i don't want this to mess with his head, he just lost his old lady, his unborn baby, i just worry he might be do something stupid."  
"Just be there for him Beetle bug, that's all he want's" i nodded feeling tiredness wash over me i yawned moving down the bed  
"Go to sleep i gotta get home dad's coming home tonight, Happy birthday for yesterday Beetle Bug" I smiled Rolling over so my head was facing the door "See ya" As soon as the door was closed i was out  
"You stole my boyfriend Abbi, you kissed him and took him away from me i loved him and you took him away, we were friends. You let me die you might as well killed me yourself " She pulled a gun out shooting me straight in the stomach (right where Donna was shot) I started screaming and choking  
"Noooooooooo" i screamed, sitting up in my bed, i felt arms grab a hold of me i started kicking and screaming  
"Abbi!" I froze slowly turning my head to where i could hear the voice  
"Opie" i jumped of the bed away from him "Why are you still here?” He opened his mouth to say something but i shook my head “Sorry i know i asked you to stay. I’m just going to get out of this thing” I pointed to the hospital gown.  
I moved to the bathroom and looked in the mirror as i took of i gasped seeing the bruises and the bandage wrapped around my ribs, i felt the tears start to fall but i ignored it and finished getting dressed.   
As i walked out i seen Opie sitting on the chair with his head in his hands i could hear the sobs coming from him  
"I’m going to head out of Charming for a bit" Opie's head snapped up looking at me  
“What? You can’t leave”  
“Opie” I stepped around the bed to stand in front of him  
“You can’t leave me to please Abbi don’t leave me” He grabbed my hips pulling me against him pressing his face to my stomach   
“Baby i’m not going to leave you for good i will be back but i need time to heal.”  
“Heal here stay here with me please” I knew he wouldn’t let me go so   
“Okay baby i won’t go” I pulled out of his hold "I'm going to see Abel"  
"It's 3 in the morning babe" he stood up stepping towards me  
"I can't sleep Op every time i close my eyes i see her” He nodded   
“Do you want me to come with?”  
“No baby lay down get some sleep i’ll be back soon okay?” He nodded getting in the bed facing the window.  
I could tell by the way he let it go and laid not facing me that he knew i was gonna leave  
3 Months later  
It's been 3 months since i got out of the hospital.  
It's been 3 months since Donna's death.  
It's been 3 months since i spoke to Opie  
It's been 3 months since i could actually speak at all


	5. First date

Chapter 5: First Date!  
Chapter 5  
3 Months later  
It's been 3 months since i got out of the hospital.  
It's been 3 months since Donna's death.  
It's been 3 months since i spoke to Opie  
It's been 3 months since i could actually speak at all  
After leaving the hospital that day I got a taxi to TM and picked up my car driving to Tacoma i moved in with Happy who was happy to take me in the Killa and i grew close when Opie started dating Donna he was a stone wall with the world but when it came to me he had a soft spot. He told me once it was cause I remind him of a childhood friend he had. I had to talk to him either Via txt or notes most days but it was nice having him talk to me and me just listening.  
I txt everyone daily Jax told me almost daily how much Opie missed me that he needed me... but Opie told me that he was doing okay and for me to take as long as i needed. He called atleast once a week just so that i could hear his voice he would tell me about what happened and the weekly party telling me i should be glad i’m not there with the sick things Tig would do how he sometimes wanted to stab his eyes out to un-see shit.  
Today i decided to go home back to Charming. Jax asked me to move in to his place during that time i was away he offered his spare room to me telling me that, that way he would always be around to protect me and he would need me around the house once Abel came home. I think it was mostly so i could help with Abel he was scared to do it on his own.  
I had told him I wasn't going to be his 24/7 nanny i was here to help him when he needed not when didn't want to be home.  
I went to see a doctor while i was in Tacoma so i could find out what was wrong with me. The doctor said he’s heard of it happening before when someone goes through a traumatic experience at first they can be okay but sometimes your brain just shuts down to protect itself and this happens.  
I drove into TM seeing the guys in the shop there heads all spun around looking in my direction when they heard my car pull in.  
I heard cheering as i opened the door i smiled as i felt the guys lift me of the ground hugging me welcoming me home.  
I smiled as i felt the last set on arms grab me i wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“Hi baby girl i missed you” I kissed his cheek and pulled back looking in his eyes. He looked tired but he looked happy to see me  
After that day i moved into Jax’s house and redecorated making it more homier. Jax didn’t seem to mind.  
I was sitting on my bed in my room when i heard someone knocking at the door i got up grabbing the bat next to my door. Jax had left this morning needing to do something for the club.  
I walked down the hall looking out the window seeing that it was Tara. I put the bat down and opened the door  
I smiled at her stepping back letting her in  
"Hi Abbi, i thought i might come see you, Jax told me what happened with your voice so don't worry about having to say anything back i know you can't" I shrugged heading towards the kitchen table, she followed behind me sitting down, i grabbed a drink showing her one asking her if she wanted one  
"Yeah please a coke if you have any" i nodded grabbing one and handing it to her  
I grabbed the note paid and wrote down a question  
What are you really doing here?  
She smiled reading it  
"Jax asked me to come" i looked at her confused "He was hoping that you would be mad enough that i was here and start yelling at me and you would start talking again" i snorted  
You think if it was that easy i would have gone to see you myself? i wrote  
"Yeah i know but i told him i would try" i nodded "You know i thought it was my turn to do the research" i waved my hand around saying and keeping going "I wanted to know if there was someone else that has had the same problem as you. I found a few people, but there's was a little different"   
I tilted my head seeming curious now. She lent into her bag pulling out her laptop "Here have a look" She turned the laptop towards me.  
The first Person was a 48 year old women used to sing every Friday night at a club her husband owned then on the Friday of her singing she went to find her husband in the back to ask a question when she walked in on him fucking her best friend. That night she lost her singing and hasn't been able to sing since when she does it comes out silent  
Another one was a kid lost both his parents in a plane crash when he was 13 years old. Years went by and he meet his now wife, he couldn't even ask her to marry him but he made it work until his wedding day he said I'do, and he's been talking since.  
I quickly opened word on her laptop knowing it was easier the writing it down  
Okay so that one about the kid something that meant a lot to him is what helped him to talk again  
"Yeah so maybe that's what could help you get your voice back hearing something that means a lot you and you have to say something back could trigger something"  
I don't know what means a lot for me to hear  
"Maybe that's thing no one knows but when you hear it you will know" i nodded  
Thank's for trying to help  
"Hey you may hate me but you were like a little sister to me oce i still care about you"  
I don't hate you, i hate what you did, big difference to me  
"I better get going i still haven't finished cleaning dad's house and i need to get rid of the giant bin on my front lawn"  
Do you want some help?  
"Oh no its okay you don't have to"  
Beats being here  
"Are you sure you don't have to" i nodded giving her a five minute sign, i went into the room putting on some shoes and grabbing my bag and ipod.  
As i came back out i seen Tara opening the front door  
"Someone's here to see you i'll give you a minute, i'll be in the car" As she stepped out i seen Opie step in  
i waved smiling at him  
"Hey Ab's Ma sent me around with your favourite chocolate cake" i smiled grabbing it out of his hands, putting it in the fridge. I grabbed the pad writing down on it  
Tell her thank's i'll have it for dessert tonight  
"That's cool, so where you of to?"  
I'm going to help Tara out at her house, she's trying to help me get my voice back so i offered to help as a thanks  
"Oh cool i hope it work's and she can help you, i miss hearing your voice" I frowned grabbing my ipod and turned it to the playlist saying me.  
Here it has a few songs of mine on it i talk for a bit at the start of some of the songs explaining how each song makes me feel  
I handed it to him he pushed play straight away. I smiled when i seen his eye light up he wuickly pulled me into a hug. As we pulled apart i pointed to the door letting him know i should go  
"That's cool go, i'll lock up i told Jax i would pick up his pre-pay while i was here he left it behind this morning" i smiled turning around and moving to the table where he left it "Thanks i guess i'll see you later" i nodded and started to walk out "WAIT!" i spun around looking at him "Have dinner with me tonight, i'm cooking" i smiled nodding "i'll pick you up after i've finished at the garage?" i shook my head.  
I grabbed my phone quickly writing the message  
I'll be at the garage. i'll get Tara to drop me of after ive helped her is it okay that i'm in this?  
He smiled looking me up and down. i was in a pair of short shorts with one of his black samcro shirts it was loose with the front tucked into the front of my shorts  
"You look beautiful. I'll see you there" i nodded smiling  
I turned running out to the car, Tara was smiling at me when i got in the car  
"So you and Opie" i laughed sticking my middle finger up at her. Waving at him as we drove out of the drive.  
Once we got to Tara's you could see from just looking at the house how bad it was.  
I grabbed Tara's arm as we got to the door i pointed to the outside telling her that i would start out here.  
Two hours later i was finished. i walked inside seeing all the bags by the front door.  
I started to take the bags out throwing them in the big bin when Tara started to help me.  
"Thank's for today Abbi i know you didn't have to help" I shrugged smiling at her "You know i was thinking, maybe part of you losing your voice was, how vulnerable you were to those men in that moment" i grabbed my phone writing a message this writing without saying was starting to really piss me of  
But why would it have been a day or two after everything happen why not on the spot why not when Donna died or when things happened in that van?  
She stood there thinking about it for a second "Did you have any dreams that night, did something happen in your dream?"  
Yeah i had a dream about Donna she was mad at me that i took Opie away from her that i let her die, it felt like she was saying that i let her die so i could have Opie to myself  
"Did you?" i glared at her with my death glare "I know it wasn’t true just thought you might flip out at me guess it didn’t work"  
I did my best to help her that day i ran through pain to get help... did i really do the best i could?  
"I believe you did, but do you believe you did, because to me it sounds like your letting your dream get to you." i looked at her confused "You and everyone that knows you knows that you would never hurt anyone to get what you want. I can see the way your eyes light up every time we talk about him, when you came out of the house earlier today you had the biggest smile on your face. Maybe i'm over thinking this at the end of the day it is all in your head but just think about it okay" i smiled "Now come in side and check out what my house use to look like before my father became a hoarder" i laughed and walked into the house  
A few hours later Tara and i had finally finished cleaning the house we talked a lot... well she talked i listened, about the life she had in Chicago she told me about this guy she had been seeing how he started abusing her getting really jealous of the friends she had. She told me that when she found out her father had died she realized that this place was home and that she needed to come home this was her safe place, she felt safe here. I asked her about Jax what she was going to do with him now that she was back but she told me that she was just getting to know him again there where just friends. I knew it was bullshit they will end up back together they never could stay apart for long.  
"Come on lets get out of here take you to the garage for your date with Opie" i smiled blushing.  
We both got in the car Tara tried to start it but it wouldn't i pointed to tell her to pop the bonnet. When i lifted the bonnet i smiled almost drowning in my drool  
Growing up with boys i became a cars girl i learnt how to pull a car engine apart in 30 minutes, i knew how to fix them in the same time, that's if it was something really simple, the harder stuff took me a little longer.  
I looked around noticing everything seemed okay. Maybe its the battery. i went into the shed remembering that there was one in there that i seen while cleaning, I switched them around and got Tara to start it, it started perfectly.  
"That's a little Weird this car may have been sitting around for awhile but i'm pretty sure that was a new battery" i shrugged  
Once we got to the club house i seen two Croweaters trying to rub them self's on Jax and Opie, while they where having a cigarette at the picnic table.  
I grabbed my phone writing to Tara  
Wanna stick around for awhile i have a feeling the boys will be working on another car really soon and i might need someone to keep me company  
"Yeah sure, how do you know they will be fixing a car"  
Cause i'm going to get them to have a look at this beast  
"No i don't want to keep Opie from having dinner with you" i laughed  
It's fine, i'd rather miss out then have to get into an accident because this thing broke down  
"Thank's" i nodded we both got out closing the door.  
Jax and Opie looked our way, Jax turned back to the Croweaters saying something making them run. I smiled good boy  
Tara sat down next to Jax and i sat next to Ope  
"Hey girls what you doing here"  
"I came to drop Abbi of and ask if you guys could take a look at my car"  
"What's wrong with it?" Jax asked  
"It's just not running right i want to see if it's fixable or am i going to have to buy a new car"  
"Alright Darlin will have a look at it for you do you want Abbi to give you a ride home? do you have to be at the hospital?"  
"No it's my day, do you mind if i stick around for a little while maybe get the verdict" i smirked seeing Jax smile.   
Yeah friends my asshole   
"Sure Darlin will be quick" he winked standing up kissing my head as he walked away  
I quickly grabbed Opie’s hand before he walked away and wrote a quick note out   
Be gentle with her, have you told Jax about diner?  
"I will and no not yet i was hoping i wouldn't have to" i laughed snorting "Fine i'll tell him"  
"Tell who what?" Opie froze forgetting that Jax was actually sitting right there.  
I felt sorry for Ope so i told him my self.   
I clicked my fingers making Jax look at me i showed him what i wrote down   
“Dinner? Like a date dinner”  
“Yeah man i asked her on a date you cool with that?  
"No its cool" He winked at me then turned to Ope "You hurt her i kill ya" he nodded  
An hour later they both came out sitting down with us.  
"Do you wan't the good news or the bad news first"  
"You know i like my desert first" Tara said smiling  
"The good news is we can fix it and it won't cost as much as you think"  
"Okay now give me the veges"  
"bad news is we don't have the few parts that we need they have to be sent in and that could take a few days"  
"Fuck"  
Tara gotta potty mouth i text her hoping the boys wouldn't realize it was me  
"Shut up Teller" she said when she read it  
"Okay?" Jax asked confused  
"Not you, Her" she pointed to me. She showed them both the TXT "She use to say that when she was younger and she would hear me swear. Go home shorty while i figure out what to do with my car" i got up punching Jax in the arm i laughed when he frowned down at me  
"What was that for?"  
Talk to her i mouthed hoping she couldn't see  
he shook his head pushing me into Opie’s arms i wasn’t complaint   
"Take her before i kill her" i smiled winking at Tara   
Opie went into the garage taking of his work shirt trading it for his cut. He grabbed his hoodie throwing it at me.  
"Put it on the sun will be down by the time we get back to minr and it will be cold" i nodded putting it on he smiled when i zipped it up "You look like your naked under there  
I winked giving him a suggestive  
“Don’t give me that look we may not make it home and just go straight to the dorm room” I giggled  
Opie and i we didn't really have to worry about the first time awkwardness we already had that on my 16th birthday. I know it’s a long story but the short version is some how i got Opie to sleep with me he told me he loved him i told him her loved me but the next day he told me it was a mistake and that i should find someone my own age then 3 days later he meet Donna. We had kind of decided from the start of that night that what ever happened that night stayed in that night doesn’t mean it didn’t still hurt to hear. We've never spoken about it since.  
"Abbi?" i shook my head snapping back into reality "You okay?" i looked seeing that he was already sitting on his bike handing me his helmet, i smiled grabbing it from him  
I got on the back realizing there was no place to put my feet where my legs wouldn't get burnt. I tapped his shoulder making him turn towards me. i pointed to my legs shrugging. before i seen it coming he grabbed them both so that they were partly wrapped around his waist. I slapped his shoulder laughing.  
"Alright were all set you ready?" I nodded against his back   
The bike started and i smiled feeling the rumble under my body.  
Once we got to his it had started to get dark. He helped me of the bike smiling when his hand slipped grabbing my ass, i slapped him upside the head for it.  
"I'd say i was sorry but i'm not, those legs" I blushed and pointed to the house smiling  
He turned around unlocking the door, the house was really clean for a guy.  
i quickly wrote a message  
You know I've never actually been in your house,  
"Really?" i nodded "Well come on i'll give you the guided tour. Over there is the kitchen" i smiled nodding "The lounge slash dinning area, down the hall there we have two room's Mine and the spare room and then the bathroom 2nd door on the right if you need it" i nodded  
It's look's nice but did your mum come clean you house today? he laughed shaking his head  
"Nah she was here this morning but i cleaned up last night after work, i'm a guy but i hate living in a mess" i nodded "I'm just going to have a quick shower before i start to cook diner you can relax in there and watch some tv i wont be long  
Do you want me to do anything?  
"You could join me" i laughed  
Not what i meant jerk  
"i know i was just fucking with you, i can cook i told you i was going to cook, there's beer in the fridge make yourself at home i won't be long" i nodded grabbing a beer. I went into the lounge sitting down on the couch smiling at the photo's he has of the club. I looked behind making sure he wasn't behind me and kicked of my shoes and put my feet up on the couch and laying down.  
I'm so tired, i decided that i might have a little nap before he get's back. i closed feeling sleep hit me. i was out before i knew it.  
I felt something shake me awake i looked around seeing Opie standing on the other side of the couch, his hair was dry, shirt of and it smelt like food  
'How long was i asleep' i mouthed  
"An hour or two i think" i frowned at him "You looked peaceful and i knew you must be tired, Jax told me he can hear you up most night's doing something, you haven't been sleeping" i shrugged  
'Thanks'  
"Come on i made your favourite" i stood up not worrying about putting my shoes on "Mac and cheese" i took a deep breath in smiling when it could smell it "It's still your favourite right" he turned looking at me worried that he got it wrong  
i grabbed his hand giving him it a squeeze  
Perfect i mouthed  
We both sat down smiling and laughing at the old stories he was telling me about the stupid shit he and Jax use to do when i wasn't around.  
After dinner we went to the couch and started to watch a movie the Hangover 3 was on so we started watching that.  
Half way through the movie i paused it grabbing my phone and writing Opie a message  
Can you teach me how to fight  
"You don't need me to teach you how to fight you already know how to pack a good punch i've had the bruises to show"  
I shook my head writing it again  
Teach me how to fight if those guys came back and i needed to defend my self  
"Why would they come back?" He sat up straight looking at me "You remember what they said to you don't you?" i nodded "Then tell me" is hook my head "Why not?"  
Because i'm scared  
"They won't hurt you i wont let them hurt you" i felt tears falling down my face but i quickly whipped them away. Opie grabbed me quickly pulling me onto his lap and grabbing my face "Abbi, ive known you a long time yeah?' i nodded "And you trust me right?" i nodded "Then trust me that i will look after you i will do everything in my power to make sure that what happened never happens again" i sighed starring at him  
They told me to tell the club to back of there deals that they will sell what they want to sell...  
"There's something missing what are you not telling me?"  
They said that what happened to Donna will happen to me  
"Can this be the reason your voice is gone, you where keeping this from us all?"  
I tried to speak but nothing came out  
"I guess not" he picked me up and made me stand "Come on i'll take you home maybe talk to Jax about this" i nodded "I'll just put a shirt on an will go" He went to walk away but i grabbed his arm making him turn back towards me. i stood up in the couch pulling him closer  
I felt pull me to tighter against him like i would fade away if he let go, i felt his hand lift my head we locked eyes instantly. He moved his hand to the back of my head, fingers running through my hair as he leaned down to kiss me again  
“Abbi“  
It felt like the world exploded around us as out lips connected. All that mattered in that moment was being with each other. Electricity shot through me, a heat sweeping through my body as Op laid claim to my mouth. I let out a small moan and whimper. I felt as Opie poured his want and need to protect and love me into the kiss. I felt him eventually pull away letting the cooling air blow between us  
“Damn” he whispered as i felt weak in my knees I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me of the couch making me wrap my legs around his waist.  
After god only knows how long Opie put me down my legs felt like jello  
"Sorry baby girl i don't want to go to fast your not like the other girls," i smiled blowing him a kiss.  
When he was ready we rode back to my place, Jax's bike was out front.  
YAY i knew we had to tell him but i was just hoping for a little bit longer.  
That night Jax and Opie stayed up talking about what they were going to do and how they where going to bring it to the club, i decided to go to bed early not really wanting to her it all   
I gave Op a quick kiss and kissed the top of Jax head.  
The next morning i woke up to the sound of Jax coming through the front door at 4:30. i got up and walked out to see him past out on the couch.  
I grabbed his arm pulling him to wake him up.  
Where were you?  
"Tara is getting her car fixed so i told her that i would pick her up and drop her of at home after work." I nodded  
Go to bed, get some sleep i'll come wake you before i leave okay? i quickly wrote it down before he went to sleep  
"Thank's sis" He got up stumbling down the hall.  
I knew i wouldn't be able to go to sleep so i jumped in the bath to relax before getting ready for the last few days of school. Luckily while was gone for the 3 months the school had been sending me the things i needed.

Once i was ready i text Carrie that i would be over to pick her up this morning, i hadn't really spent much time with her or really talked with her since the accident i guess it wasn’t really easy.  
I curled my above the waist long hair and threw on a pair of short shorts with a nice top.  
i went into the kitchen making jax some bacon and eggs for breakfast he had a hell of a day a head of him. i grabbed the plate taking it into his room i started to wave the plate under his nose, i seen his nose wiggle and then he sat up straight  
"Fuck that smells good, what's this for?"  
I love you i mouthed  
"Who are you and what did you do to my sister?"  
She ran away  
"Yeah alright, piss of and go to school, you coming to the garage after school Op said that he told you to meet us there?" i nodded and waved  
Once i picked Carrie up everything seemed normal again. i just couldn't say anything.  
As i was walking back to my car after school these group of girls (The bullies that had picked on Carrie awhile back)  
"Hey Abbi" bitch number 1 said  
I ignored her and kept walking to my car  
"Still can't talk i see" i shrugged "Good, you know when i found out what happened to you i didn't feel bad for you one at all" i frowned glaring at her "You deserved what happened to you, you and your family deserve what ever happens your a bunch of white trash assholes" i froze looking at her "Who kill people to make them look, good, no one probably kidnapped you, one of the guys in you gang must of got a hold of you and beat the shit out of you cause your such a sl-" Bitch one was cut of when Carrie punched her straight in the face i didn't even see her coming.  
She turned around pushing me towards my car i felt the tears start to full down my face  
Once i had calmed down enough to drive i dropped Carrie back of at home telling her to get changed out of the jeans and heels and to meet me at TM  
Once i got there i seen a post man standing that the gate with a package, i drove in and parked my car, i seen mum in the office so i walked over knocking on the door, i told her to come and pointed down to the gate  
"Oh yes the car parts, Thank's baby, how was your day" she asked as we walked to the gate  
I waved my hand around saying so and so, i pointed at her as a way of asking how was her day  
"It was okay missed you up home this morning" i groaned "No i know, i know your happy living with Jax i know it helps you don't worry about it i was just telling you i miss you" we got to the guy and he smiled at us both handing over the box mum signed for and we turned back towards the garage, as we got there we heard a bike come in i new it was clay by the sound  
"Here honey take that to the boys for me i have to talk to Clay" i nodded grabbing the box and walked into the garage i seen Jax under the hood and i could see Opie's legs.  
I tapped Jax's shoulder when i came in and he smiled up at me  
"Hey, what's in the box" i handed to him and he opened it "My car parts just what i needed" i smiled pointing down to Opie winking  
I stepped over him so one foot was on either side of his hips and i slowly crouched down so that i was sitting on his wait i felt his body tense and his head go flying up smacking it on the car  
"FUCK" he pushed himself out smiling when he seen it was me 'Thank god it's you i thought you were Ima " i growled standing up  
Why? I mouthed  
“She tried something earlier i told her to piss of she went but she's been trying something all day" I'm gonna kill her this thing between Opie and i may just be dating right now but i don't know how many time's i've told her to back the fuck away from Jax and Opie "Hey don't worry about her she means nothing" Opie looked at me closely then grabbed my hips standing up "is there something else wrong you look like you've been crying" i shrugged smiling at him it was best if i didn't say anything, i gave him a quick kiss then told him to stay fixing the car i was going to get a drink.  
Once i walked inside i grabbed a drink out of the fridge waving hi to everyone as i went. When i walked back out i seen Ima sitting next to Opie and Jax while they had a cigarette, i seen her lean down putting a hand on Opie's leg he picked up throwing it of him. Her doing that snapped something inside me i seen red i was pissed.  
I quickly walked over to them telling Jax with one finger not to say anything. as i got behind her i grabbed a hand full of her and smacking her face straight into the picnic table, I seen Opie look up shocked. While i still grabbed her hair i started pulling her away you could hear her skin ripping on the ground once i pulled her far enough away i dropped her to the ground i looked around seeing Happy standing by the door smiling.  
i pointed over to him telling him to come, i pointed to her then i pointed to his shoulder he got the hint, he bent down picker up. i pointed to her car  
Already down baby girl" i smiled and waved.  
I went sat down to at the table and Opie kissed the top of my head smiling, out of the corner of my eye i seen Carrie coming running through the gate to me.  
"Hey Bettel bug how you feeling?" i shrugged "You know you shouldn't let those girls get to you what they said was wrong" my eyes widened when i remembered i hadn't said anything to the boys about it  
"What girl's?' Jax asked  
I shook my head but she didn’t see it or just ignored it "Oh these girls at school started saying some really brutally shit to her, like if they were said to me, i don't think i would have stopped crying by now" They all looked at me confused i shook my head.  
I grabbed my phone writing a message  
So i was talking to Tara at lunch today and i was telling her about the training today how i should tell you guys to go really hard on me so hard that you push me to my braking point, like don't stop, till i scream stop  
"But you can't speak how can we do that?" Jax asked  
That's the point push me to talk again, she looked up more of my condition online and she found someone else that was pushed so hard she finally just screamed out  
"Are you sure though?" Opie asked looking worried   
Yeah and that's why i asked Carrie here she's going to tell you when to stop when she knows that i really have to stop  
"Okay... you wanna get started now?" Opie asked  
i nodded standing up and taking of my jewellery and shoes off and tying my hair into a pony tail.  
Once we got in the ring the guys started of lightly just sparing with me and then Carrie said amp it up grab me hold me restrain me making me hate them enough to want to scream out. Hours went by and still nothing we had started to get a crowed.  
After awhile they both got a hold of me holding my arms and legs to the mat that's when flashes started to happen i started to picture the guys from the kidnapping not Jax and Opie.  
I started to feel like i couldn't get out i was scared, like i was in the van. I couldn't do this any more  
Stop, I mouthed but they wouldn't let up Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop


	6. Your back Baby

Chapter 6: Your Back Baby

Chapter 6  
"STOP!" i screamed at the top of my lungs  
They both quickly jumped up and away from me. I seen Carrie jump in the rings grabbing my hands  
"Your okay Abbi look at me, you know me right"  
"Yeah your Care Bear" she laughed hugging me  
"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice" she pulled back smiling at me  
"You know how good it is to not have to write down what i'm thinking" She laughed helping me stand up  
"Your not mad at the guys are you?" she whispered  
"No but watch while i make them sweat" I stepped around her glaring at the boys "Could you not see the look in my eyes i was scared i was panicking and you couldn't even tell,"  
"You told us to-"  
"I told you to push me not scare me and make me feel like i'm back at that day, watching while they-" They both looked so sad i stopped cause now i felt bad.  
I stepped forward wrapping my arms around Opie's waist laying my chin on his chest looking up at him  
"It's okay, i'm okay, it worked and that's all that really matter's i can talk and tell you how much fun i had last night even though I went to sleep," he smiled and laughed at me "I can tell you how being with you makes me feel safe it makes me happy to be with you" He smiled leaning down giving me a long lingering kiss  
"We should do it again sometime" i smiled  
"Thought you would never ask" He kissed me again  
6 months later  
I pulled into T.M lot smiling when i seen Opie talking to Jax smoking a cigarette. I got out smiling at Tara she had come with me tonight her and Jax and finally started dating again, thank god for that, he started sleeping with Croweaters when she came back, i think he was trying to not think of her, at least that's what he said.  
They got together the night Abel came home, best night of my life.  
Also it was the last night i got a full nights sleep, but it doesn't bother me i love it. I get to see my nephew when ever i want he's helping me be the coolest aunt ever. As well as the best nurse ever Tara's been teaching me a bit on the way it's nice having her around it's easy knowing that there's someone there that knows what i have to go through and try to teach me what i will be learning at UNI but some of the stuff i had learned from reading the books.  
We both walked over sitting down next to the boys  
"Hey babe" Op said kissing my head  
"Hey, what you doing outside thought you would be in there playing pool having a beer?"  
"Knew you guy's where on your way, wanted to come out and wait for you"  
"Cool but Tara and i want to play pool we have a bet going on and i need to prove i'm not losing this one"  
"What's the bet?" Jax asked wrapping his arm around Tara's waist  
"You'll see"  
"Alright then let's get in there and find out what the bet is" we all stood up heading inside  
Jax and Opie told the guys that were playing to piss off so that we could play.  
I broke being that i one the game the first time we played a few weeks ago. I sunk three balls  
"Yeah that's my girl" Opie yelled out i missed my second shot so Tara went in  
The game went back and forth until it came down to the final ball  
"Ready Teller"  
"Dam straight Knowles prepare for your ass to be kicked" leaning down to take my shot i throw the stick forward hitting the ball making the one i want sink. But it wasn't the one that would win me the game, When i made this bet i new i was going to make myself lose. i wanted to do the bet i wouldn't admit it to everyone but since everything has happened i haven't sung Ma tried to talk me into it but i refused Tara made a bet with me that if i lost i had to sing if she lost she had to work with mum all day helping her  
"Yes" she screamed jumping around and running into Jax's arms you could see the look he was giving me a long with everyone in the room they all knew i could make that shot but why didn't I.  
Opie walked over picking me up around my waist so i was same height he was "Why did you let her win?"  
"Because she needs it more then i do" Opie gave me a quick kiss then put me down  
"I win, i win. You better see your side through tomorrow" i smiled hugging her when she hugged me  
"Don't worry i don't back down from my bets i'll see it there"  
Later that night we were all sitting in one of the booth's smiling and laughing at the story Jax was telling about the when ma walked in on him and Tara playing doctor in the house. Funniest thing i had ever heard.  
"I'll be back, Prospect refills now!" Opie yelled jumping out of the booth. As the prospect came over i seen Ima stand up and head the same way Opie did  
"Oh hell no" i stood up pushing the prospect out of my way  
"Ab's where you going?" Jax asked I stopped turning to look at Jax  
"You think ma would be mad if i splatted Ima's brain's all over the wall" He laughed nodding  
"I think she would cause she would have wanted to see you do it" i smiled sitting down knowing that Opie could take care of his self, oh what am i talking about i can't sit here knowing she's back there with him.  
I stood up heading back there i could hear voices  
"Come on baby you know you wanna, we've done it before Come on baby" i turned my head down the corridor seeing her step closer to him, Opie seen and was about to push her away but i stopped him putting my hands up "She can't give you what i can, i know she isn't giving you any i heard her talking to Jax about it" Opie looked at me shocked  
"You know what fuck you" i grabbed the back of her hair pulling her down to the ground kicking her in the ribs "Either i give it to Opie or i don't but its nun of your god dam business" i punched her in the face hearing that satisfying crack of her nose. she started screaming out in pain.  
I stood up when i heard people come running. but i quickly bent down in her ear  
"Stay away from him Ima" i got up walking away  
"Your not his old lady bitch, why do you think he came to me last night and we fucked like bunny's if he hasn't asked you by now then he probably won't ever ask" i froze as i seen Jax and Tara coming around the corner with a pissed of look on there face. I slowly turned looking down at her then back up at Opie i felt the tears form in my eyes.  
"It's true i'm not his old lady so you know what... have him Ima" i turned pushing past Jax and Tara, i grabbed my keys from the table going out to my car i could hear footsteps behind me but i moved quicker  
"Abbi stop! please" i stopped not turning around "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry please don't go, please" i felt his arms wrap around my waist making me slump back into his hold  
"What is this Opie because i thought i knew what this was but because i don’t put out you fucked one of the people you know i hate the most”  
"I love you. I haven’t fucked her since you came back to Charming. I don't want her or anyone else just you i didn't bran' you as my old lady because you don't need to be 'branded' everyone already know's your mine ab's"   
“You understand why we haven’t right?”  
“No but i’m not pushing it we will when you are ready  
i smiled jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist  
"You love me?" he laughed kissing me  
"I do i love you" i wrapped my arms around his neck smiling  
"I love you to" I felt his smile on my lips as he started to step back pushing me against my car door  
"Hey that's my baby sister your trying to screw there" i laughed when he quickly dropped me  
Even though Jax said it was fine as being together he still doesn’t like to see his sister and best friend pretty much eye fucking each other  
"I'm guessing you guys kissed and made up?" Tara said  
"No" i shook my head "We just decided that kissing was more fun then fighting"  
"Yeah right, please tell me he finally told you he loves you" i giggled like a five year old  
"Oh yeah he did" Jax pulled him in to a tight brotherly hug  
"Finally man i thought you were never going to tell her and then i was going to have to kill you for breaking my little sister's heart, again"  
"Jax!" i punched him in the arm  
"What i'm just being honest he would do the same if Tara was his baby sister"  
"Yeah well she is like my sister so hurt her i kill ya"  
"Come on let's go back inside get our drink on some more" i shook my head  
"Nah guys you go a head i'm gonna head home release Neta her daughter's coming into town early in the morning i told her i would be home early so that she could get some sleep"  
"Okay well i'll come with you" Opie said  
I lent up pulling him down for a kiss "Stay with these two make sure they don't do anything stupid, i'll see you tomorrow come pick me up at 8 i have to be at my mum's early to help out"  
"Okay but be careful any trouble call okay" i nodded smiling  
"Bye guys" i jumped in the car heading home  
Next day at taste of charming  
Opie had picked me up at 8 this morning to take me over to mum's i was helping her out till it actually started and then i was going around helping everyone.  
When i got there i told mum to leave one of the spaces open tonight for me to sing, she was shocked so was everyone else.  
Later that night it was finally time for me to sing, i got up on stage and laughed when a few of the club member's brought there own chairs over to sit right in front of the stage. It was Opie, Jax, Clay, Happy, Juice and Chibb's the rest of the guys were standing at the back, the only reason Happy was sitting up front is cause he likes that he scares everyone, Tara and ma came over sitting on Jax and Clay's lap  
"Ahh hi guys i'm Abbi, i'm going to sing a song called I need a hero bare with me if i screw up a little”  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life  
I smiled as i sung the last chorus part to Opie i put my guitar down on the stand, everyone stood up clapping  
"Thank you" i quickly moved to where Op was standing  
"That was awesome babe." Opie wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my head  
"Yeah it was, glad you kept your word kind of thought you would chicken out" i laughed hugging Tara  
"I'm a women of her word"  
"Wait" jax said pulling Tara back to his side "This was the bet you to made if you lost the game you had to sing?" i nodded "Nice one babe" he kissed her laughing "wait what was your one?"  
"Nothing come on let's go home was Neta with Abel" she quickly changed the subject walking away from everyone  
"This isn't over women" He chased after her  
"You did good tonight baby why don't you and Harry head home we got this" Ma was the only one that ever called him Harry and she only did it when she was either mad or was really happy with him, i just hope it's the last one.  
"Come on babe you can stay at my place tonight i don't think you really wanna stay at your's i know your room has really thin walls" i groaned at the memory of hearing Jax and Tara having sex at 3 in the morning.  
"Yeah good idea" a few of the guys laughed as we said bye.  
Once we got back to Opie's i grabbed on of his shirt's jumping in the shower, as i came back out i seen him laying on the bed watching tv  
"Hey" i crawled over to him laying my head down on his chest "Tonight was fun i'm glad you changed your mind and decided to come"  
Opie had told me a few day's ago that he didn't want to go Ma and Donna and i had been working on the taste of Charming since mum asked us and she spent a lot of time trying to make everything perfect. Opie didn't want to go and see all the things that reminded him of her, he maybe with me, but there always be a place in his heart for her and i would never take that away from him. It doesn't make the feelings i had for him change he's still the man i love and he has one of the worlds biggest heart's. Even if sometimes he thinks of her or when says he misses her i know he doesn’t wish it was me he just misses things about her  
"Well when you sit there and give me those eyes i kind of don't have a choose, and then you tell me you will do anything i want for the day there's no saying no to that"  
"Hey!" i pinched his side  
"Ahh, sorry i was kidding i had fun to, even if i was thinking about you the whole time" I laughed kissing him.  
"I'm glad you came, and were thinking about me" i slowly sat up throwing one of my legs over his hips. i lent down kissing him smiling when he wrapped his arms around my waist flipping me making me squeak.  
I opened my legs so that he could lay between them. He pulled away when i started pulling of his shirt  
"Babe stop" i dropped my hands looking at him "I don't want to rush into this, last time it was a rush and neither of us where ready for it, i don't want it to be like last time"  
"Then don't let it be" i grabbed his face pulling it closer so my lips kissed his "Love me like i know you can i don't regret anything from our first time, make that time suck compared to this time baby make me scream out your name, make me forget mine"  
I seen the smirk form on his face "Oh with pleasure baby girl" I laughed smiling


	7. Target

Chapter 7  
2 year's later  
"Hey Ab's" I seen Jax walk through the door oh his house.   
"Hey Jax" I replied  
"Hey baby" I smiled seeing Opie walk through the door behind him coming over kissing my head, i could never get over the feeling of him doing that   
I was sitting in the kitchen studying for my exams tomorrow my head was fill of information  
"Hey babe," I winked at Opie before turning to Jax "Abel went down about an hour ago his fever is down doc said cause of his heart if it spikes back up take him straight to the ER” He nodded “All though we had a nice cold bath earlier" i laughed   
"We?" Opie asked  
"Yeah i had to get in with him he just get crying asking for me” I pulled the shirt i was wearing “Thanks for lending me a shirt” I laughed as he shook his head “I couldn’t take anything of before he screamed louder I found and old pair of short's. I would have gone home to get some clothes but he fell asleep on my in the bath" They both nodded grabbing a beer to sit down at the table with me  
I moved in with Opie about 6 month's ago, i had been studying a lot and barely seen him when he asked me to move in   
Flashback 6 months earlier  
I had just finished class and was ready to go home waiting for Tara to pick me up on her way home when i heard a bike pull up in front of me, i looked up seeing Opie smiling.  
"Hey beautiful do you wanna come for a ride on my big old hog?" i smiled throwing my stuff in my bag and jumping on the back of the bike grabbing the helmet he gave me.  
"Let's go Redwood" he smiled when i wrapped my arm's around his waist  
After of half an a hour of driving i realized we were pretty close to home, but before we got to the house we pulled in to a driveway 3 house's down  
"Op what are we doing here?" i slowly got of the bike when i felt him inch back giving me the signal that he wanted me to get off  
"Well i have a question, but we have to see the inside first" i looked at him confused but quickly moved with him into the house he used a key from his pocket unlocking it. How the fuck did he get the keys to this place   
"What's the question?"  
"Look around and then i'll ask okay?" i was still confused but nodded looking around "It's a really pretty house, you planning on moving babe?" i asked when i moved into the kitchen.  
"Maybe" i turned seeing him leaning against the kitchen door  
"Why would you move out of your home" I dropped my bag on the ground wrapping my arms around his waist he pulled me close "You love it there it was your home with Donna you have memories there" he smiled kissing my lips  
"You amaze me sometimes” I frowned as he squeezed me tighter “You did a lot to help D be with me even when we you felt the way you did and now you don't want me to move out because of the memories i have with her there" i smiled feeling that slight tingle in my eyes.  
"I do it because i want you to be happy Op you were happy with Donna so i was happy for you."  
"I know and now i want you to be happy with me.”  
“Baby i couldn’t be anymore happier with you, you make my darkest days light up”  
“Right back at you babe but i think it’s time for me to move on so i brought this place” I frowned leaning back in his arms so i could see his full face “I want you to move in with me, move into this house with me" i gasped stepping away from him "Before you say anything, i love you, you know that i’ve loved you since we were kids and i fucked up when we were younger thinking that i should stay away i don’t regret D i loved her but the love that i had for her is a whole different kind of love then what i have for you. I want a family with you i want to spend my days waking up with you in my arms and falling asleep with you wrapped around me. I want it all with you. This isn’t me proposing but this is me telling you i’m all in with you baby the next step i want to take with you is you moving in with me” I felt a few tears fall down my cheek  
"You won't to live with me all the time 24/7, put up with my bitchy mood's my crazy studying times my period cravings were i sometimes get really bitchey" He smiled   
"Yeah baby look" he grabbed my hand pulling the down he hall "It's a 3 bedroom house so one of the rooms can be a study room will get you a desk and computer or a lap top for just in here and will get a book shelf with all the medical books you can get. I would get you a couch but that's what our bed is for so you can lay with me and study while i read some biker magazines. Oh” He grabbed my hand pulling me towards another room “I know you will want Abel to stay when ever he can or when Jax has to go on a run, so we can set this room up for him when he stay's" I smiled at him "And our room i figured i would let you run yourself free with that... Just as long as you put a flat screen in there, you don't have to worry about the mo-." I cut him of grabbing his cut and pulling him down for a kiss  
"Opie baby you don’t have to keep trying to convince me" i pulled him closer and laughed when he lifted my legs of the ground so they were wrapped around his waist i felt my back hit the wall. "When do you want me to move in?"  
"This weekend i know you will want to talk to Jax about it" I smiled kissing his lips  
"Then let's christen this place baby, just no carpet burn" he laughed  
"I can't guarantee that"  
End Flashback  
"Ab's? You okay?" I shook my head looking up at Jax he had concern written across his face "You okay you kind of zoned out for a bit there" I nodded closing my books i knew i couldn’t study any more my brain was fried   
"Yeah tired I guess... ahh Tara called she said she has to spend the night at the hospital, a prem baby came in mother was abused by her drug addict baby daddy, the mother hasn't touched drugs since the she found out she was pregnant but i guess the baby daddy didn’t care she was pregnant and beat the shit out of her" I heard a noise coming from Abel's room "I'll get him I want to check his temp see if it's high again or not"  
"I can get him" Jax said standing up to stop me.  
I shook my head pushing him back down "It's okay you must be tired have a beer and i'll call you if he needs another cold bath okay" he nodded sitting back down.  
I walked into the room seeing him rolling around on the bed grabbing the blanket.  
"Hey Abel it's aunty your okay" I picked him up feeling his temp was normal but he was saying he was cold "Shit come on Handsome let's get daddy" as i walked out to the lounge i seen Jax stand up moving towards me  
"Hey little dude" He picked him up out of my arm's "is he okay?" he looked at me worried  
"Yeah can you hold him for a sec i just want to check his temp” i quickly checked and seen that it was at a pretty normal temp “He should be okay with no issues just keep giving him the medicine that i got on the kitchen bench at least every 4 hours it’s just meant to fight an infection and keep his temp down but just keep him with you tonight he should be fine tomorrow. If you need anything just give me a call. I'll ahh I'll take the day of tomorrow and look after him so Tara can reset drop him of at our place when you leave tomorrow i should be awake Op the big foot isn’t exactually quiet when he leaves”  
“Hey” i smiled as his arms wrapped around my waist “You love me waking you in the morning” I laughed kissing his cheek over my shoulder  
“if you need me at some point you know i'll be there in a heart beat" Jax smiled pulling me into a hug  
"Sis don’t worry so much i got him. “ometimes you seem older then you really are" i smiled at him "Go home with your old man he missed you, i know cause i had to put up with his ass." i laughed when i felt his arm's tighten "Will be fine isn't that right Abel tell Aunty Abbi go home"  
"Do ome Anty" i smiled kissing his head  
"I'm going i love you" i kissed them both as Opie grabbed my bag's  
"See you tomorrow brother, bye Abel"  
"Bi uncweal Wop" I smiled as we left  
Next day late afternoon  
Tara and i were sitting out the back of my place watching Abel play on the swings he was doing a lot better seemed to just be a 24 hours thing.   
When i heard the phone ring i quickly got up answering.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi is this Abbi Teller?"  
"Yes it is"  
"Abbi it's professor Sinclair calling" i quickly moved away from Tara into the hall where she couldn't hear "I got your message this morning can i ask why you've missed another exam, it's the 7th one this year" i took a deep breath in  
"Yeah my nephew has been really sick and no one could look after him, i understand that i had an exam and i’ll be in tomorrow to take the make up test. It’s just my family comes first right now”  
"That's understandable and i get that but if you want to be a doctor you can't keep flunking out on this kind of stuff, is there more that your not telling me?"  
"No of course not, i was just raised to remember family always comes first   
"Sometimes you need to remember that you come first... but i regret to inform you, that you have been expelled from my school" i gasped in shock even though i really knew it was going to happen "You have failed to show up to your most important exam by far and i would normally would let it slide but this has happened to often. I wish you all most the best in the future Miss Teller”  
“Thanks” Ihung up smacking my head against the wall "FUCK!" i punched the wall dropping the phone when i felt it brake cutting my hand  
"Babe what's going on?" i spun around seeing Opie standing there with Jax and Tara standing behind him. When did they get here.  
I sighed breathing out "I got kicked out of medical school" i spun around heading to the bathroom closing the door behind me moving over to clean out my cut grabbing the little peace of plastic that was still stuck in it.  
I heard the door open and seen Jax step in. He stepped forward pushing me down on the toilet seat grabbing my hand and started cleaning it.  
"You going to tell me what happened?" He but a plaster over the cut and wrapped a bandage around it.  
"I missed to many classes my Professor didn't think that i was cut out to do it... and i'm not." He was about to say something but i cut him of  
"You can stand there and tell me that i'm a Teller and we can do what ever we set or minds to and we don't give up and all that crap but i don't care any more Jax. I love kids and i want to help them but lately ive wondered if being a doctor is what i should do. I wanna help kids in a different way i want to be the one that puts a smile on there face, make's them laugh, after those dark days like i needed after dad and Tommy" I felt a tear role down my face  
"Come on sis, your one of the toughest chick's i know. What's going on with you?" i sighed putting my head in my hands  
"There's some thing up Jax" He looked at me confused "With Opie, he seem's distant, i can feel him pulling away, he told me that when i moved in even if i was studying he would be there, so i didn’t have to slow down my studying he knew this was important to me. It just seems like no matter what i do lately it doesn’t matter if he went on a run the night he said he would be home i would make him dinner but every time he would call and say something has come up or tell me he was tired and decided to crash at the club house. Jax we live and extra 5 minutes from the club house." I looked up at Jax "Is he cheating?" Jax looked shocked  
"Course not he has to be the world's stupidest idiot to cheat on YOU of all people." i was looking at him expecting him to tell me more "He has to tell you what's going on Ab's i can't the club as promised that we wouldn’t but in that we would give him the chance to talk to you" i sighed nodding before i could say anything there was a knock at the door  
It was Opie "Babe open the door" He sounded worried. I stood up thanking Jax and opening it "Do you wanna go for a ride" i nodded smiling and turning back to Jax  
"Go. Tara and i will lock up for you"  
Opie grabbed my hand dragging me out to his bike grabbing the key's as we left.  
After god know's how long we road before Opie pulled in at a park i remember this park it's where we first meet. Mary brought him here with Mum, Tommy, Jax and I.  
"You remember this place?" I asked  
"Yeah first seen you here, thought you were the cutest little thing i had ever seen" i laughed smacking his arm  
"I wasn't little and i could have kicked your ass with my eyes closed" i laughed when he lifted me up over his shoulder running around then dropping me on the ground laying next to me  
"You only wish you could kick my ass" I punched his arm jumping up straddling his waist looking around making sure no one could see us  
"So Mr. kick my ass, why did you bring me here" i wiggled down laying my chin on his chest  
"I guess now is a better time then ever. I heard you and Jax talking" i nodded "I know lately i have been pulling away and i'm sorry but there is a reason why"  
"in lighten me Redwood" he smiled lifting me a little grabbing a folder from his cut handing it to me   
“I was going to talk to you tonight about it. I got an ear full from Bobby and pops about not talking to you yet about it”  
“What is it”  
"Have a look" i moved flicking my leg over so i was sitting next to him. I opened the folder letting the photo's drop to the ground. I gasped seeing pictures of me with Opie at home in our back yard at Jax's even had photo's of me with Abel. Then i seen the photo's of Donna.  
I looked over the photo's seeing on every single one saying  
How's your Girl Friend Opie  
"This is what you've been hiding from me" I throw the photo's in his face "this is why you made me feel like i wasn't good enough any more. I thought you were starting to think that this" i pointed between us "us moving in together was a mistake, or even being with me was a mistake" He tried to say something but i cut him of "I tried to get your attention, you ignored me every time. You were so court up in your own shit that you didn't even notice how depressed i was"  
"Abbi... bab-" I cut him of pushing him away  
"You should have talked to me about this sooner Opie i understand this is probably because of club stuff and it probably scared you but it’s still fucked up that you didn’t and just ignored be instead. I need to go for a walk" he tried to grab my arm "Stay the hell away from me!" i screamed at him  
"Abbi.. Baby please stop let me explain" i stopped spinning around to him  
"Why Opie why should i cause looking at those pictures they look like they have been going on for awhile but they stopped after the one with me and Donna... but one of those pictures look to have been taken at least a week before you asked me to move in. Did you ask me to move in with you because you wanted to protect me not live with me?”  
He didn't say anything "You did didn't you, you asked me to move in because it meant i was were you could keep and eye on me... what Jax not good enough he's my brother Opie he looks out for me even when sometimes he doesn't want to. You slept with me every night you kissed me you had sex with me and all along you were just going along with it because you know i would be safe with you around... you were faking it" now it was real tears "YOU SON OF A BITCH" i screamed punching him in the face he fell to the ground. I turned around moving towards his bike i kicked in has hard as i could knocking it to the ground "It was that, wasn't it was sex nothing more. I was just an easy place for you to kee your dick warm i bet that why you kept staying at the club after runs didn’t want me to smell the pussy on you " I seen him stand up and coming running towards me i moved trying to run away but he grabbed me pushing me to the ground and sitting on me straddling my waist pinning my hands above my head  
"Would you fuckin listen to me" he sounded so pissed  
"NOOOOOOO" I screamed at him "Opie get of me" i started to wiggle around trying to get free i knew i wouldn't be able to with him  
"Listen to me for 2 minutes and ill tell you the truth, just stopping moving around" i growled but stopping "I love you i wouldn't say that if i didn't mean it, i asked you to move in with me because i wanted to i didn't get these pictures till about 2 month's ago about-"  
"The same time you started getting distant. Then while i was yelling at you just now did you not say anything when i asked if the only reason you asked me to move in was because of these photos" i whispered  
“Because, the club have had these photos alot longer then i have” I frowned   
“What?”  
"Yeah, they brought it up 2 months ago i just now clicked why pops kept hinting that i should ask you to move in why Jax kept asking me to he told me it was cause he wanted to ask Tara to move in but knowing what i know now I realise it was cause he wasn’t sure he could protect you and protect Tara and Abel at the same time. I didn’t tell you about the photo’s because i was trying to protect you by not telling you i didn't want you to look over your shoulder every two sec-"  
"But i already do that" i interrupted him "i will never stop doing that i was kidnapped and the guy's got away with it. I'm the daughter of one of the first 9 i’m the step daughter to the president sister to the VP and old lady to another member of a motorcycle club that traffic's drugs and guns on the side. Who are also involved with the fucking Irish mob's" Opie looked at me shocked wondering how i knew all this "i'm not stupid you forget i grew up in this life." He put his head down resting his head against mine  
"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry. I just..." i sighed closing my eyes  
"I know" he let go of my hands so i wrapped them around his neck "I know. You need to talk to me if you want us to work you have to stop lying to me and tell the truth i’m your old lady Harry i know about the whole you tell her every thing or tell her nothing thing i’m not cool with nothing"  
"I know and i'm sorry i just... i never told Donna any of this... she never wan-"  
"I'm not D Op i can handle a hell of a lot more then she could I've seen more then you can imagine i have. Trust me Opie please" he nodded getting of me and standing up  
"The picture's Jax and i think there after you, there are picture's of you and Donna you and me you and Abel you and Carrie so we think there targeting you it is either someone that you did something bad to or it's something to do with the club" I frowned slowly sitting up i grabbed the photo's laying them all out  
"Op look this Photo was taken the first time i seen D after you guy's got together" he stopped passing crouching down next to me  
"I was in the store with Carrie when she walked in said you guy's were buying stuff for dinner across the road, and this next one it's Carrie and were have a heated conversation we were arguing about the fact that i keep hiding the way i feel about you, we had just seen you. This one with Abel it was the first day you and i had taken him out together you went to the store to get a drink."  
"The one with D at the salon look it's your bike" i pointed to the far corner  
"Op i don’t think they are targeting you i think they are trying to make it look like it is me but i was nothing to you in some of these pictures but if i went through all these pictures they all have you to do with it.


	8. The big day

Chapter 8  
"Op i don’t think they are targeting you i think they are trying to make it look like it is me but i was nothing to you in some of these pictures but if i went through all these pictures they all have you to do with it” He looked shocked looking at the rest of the picture's you could see that each picture had something to do with him "Opie they were using D and i to get to you" he looked shocked "There making it look like us to scare you. If i’m not with you, you let ur guard down long enough they can hurt you and you won’t even know it"  
"The shooting. Donna. the attack on you its a warning to me" he started passing again "But why just me? what about the rest of the club. Shit we have to get back to Jax we have to tell him" I nodded helping him pick up the picture's. We quickly jumped on the back of the bike racing back towards the house as we got closer i looked in the rear mirror of his bike there was a car really close following us, as we got closer to the house i sat up a little to talk in his ear  
"Keep driving past the house act like we forgot something i think there's someone following us"  
"Are you sure" he yelled over  
"Yeah i seen the car after we left the park, just go" i moved my hands around grabbing his gun sticking it in the back of his jeans he has his spear on the other side.  
Once i sat back down i kept and eye on the car in the mirror, once we got to the store i quickly hid his gun telling him to wait there that i would be back.  
I went in to the store buy a pack of smokes and a pack of gum, keeping my eye on that car that was parked down the street hiding the fact that they were following us.  
When i came out i lent down kissing him smiling, as i pushed him back a little on the seat i moved around straddling his waist. He looked at me shocked but looked amused i kissed his neck looking into the car with out them seeing. I was trying to see who was in the car  
"Ride baby I'm about to do something you may not like" he nodded and started the bike, i smiled at the feeling i got running through my body I jumped of getting on the back again i held one arm around his waist and stuck the other between us grabbing the gun ready "When i say turn down the alley, stop i'm going to blow out there tires so we can get home" He nodded looking worried "Come on babe, we can do this" he nodded but kept driving i knew the alley way was coming up "Ready" He nodded  
He quickly pulled down the alley way as the car stopped looking down i shoot of a few rounds i seen two get the wheels and a few in the windows  
"GO" Opie speed of heading straight for Jax's place. As we pulled in i jumped of and Opie quickly rode the bike around the bike ridding it i ran inside still holding the gun.  
I turned seeing Jax point a gun at me i gasped stepping back, making me gasp  
"Shit Ab's i almost shot you what the hell is going on" i gave him the gun dropping to the ground shaking  
"Opie" i whispered  
"Opie? what's wrong with him where is he" Jax dropped down in front of me grabbing my arms... it hurt  
"Your hurting me" i whispered  
"Jax let her go" i heard Opie's voice. He came over picking me bridal style i flinched at first be quickly relaxed he held me close to his chest "it's all right baby i got you"  
"All i can smell is gun powder" i whispered in his ear.  
He quickly moved towards the kitchen sitting me down on the bench. he grabbed my hands and started cleaning them with the soap on the bench, it wasn't my first time shooting a gun, but it was my first time shooting at someone and trying to stop them  
"What the hell's going on Op why is my sister scared to shit" Jax said coming over grabbing his shirt pulling him away from me  
"What the hell did you do to her" His elbow came up under his chin.  
"Jax" i yelled jumping down "Stop he didn't do anything i was protecting him" Tara grabbed my arm looking at me confused  
"What the fuck do you mean 'protecting him'?" I sighed looking at Opie  
"Let him go and i'll tell you" he stepped back standing between Opie and I  
"Do you wanna tell me what the fuck's going on" His voice got higher   
"Yeah, hanging on" i moved around Jax to stand next to Op  
"Op take the bike home clean it even make sure there's not evidence that will lead back to us, we need to get rid of that gun, under the bed if you lift it pull the fabric there's a little safe i have a gun in there the code is Abigail, the gun is registered to me, put that one in there and put my in my bed side table. I'll explain every thing to Jax and Tara i'll be home in an hour okay?" He nodded looking at me shocked "Go, watch your back okay baby" I pushed him towards the back door.  
Once he was gone i turned back to Jax and Tara letting out a silent sob  
"Shit Jax those photos don't have anything to do with me our D they are just trying to scare Opie, i think killing D was and accident they weren’t meant to which is why there is months of missing photos like they knew they fucked up and didn’t want the heat. Now they feel like it’s been enough time so the photo’s have started back up. This is so fucked” i went forward slapping Jax across the face  
“What the fuck Abbi”  
“That’s for keeping this shit from me for years those photos have been sent to the club and you fucks didn’t say award.” He opened his mouth to say something but i cut him off before he could “Don’t give me that bullshit of club business you and i both know that is bullshit D and i could have avoided what happened to us because i would have never been vulnerable like I was that day” he moved to speak again but i cut him of again “I don’t want to hear it. Dinner is still at my house tonight Abel can stay with Opie and i tonight you will still come to dinner and act like nothing happened today that Opie and I didn’t almost die today because you lot thought it was a good idea to hide shit from us club vote or not. Tomorrow we have a wedding your guys wedding were not going to say a fucking word about what happened today because it will only set things in motion do you hear me?”  
“Ab-“  
“Unless the next words out of your mouth is yes we hear you do you want us to bring anything for dinner tonight then i don’t want to hear it from you Jax” He sighed nodding   
Next Day  
"As the power invested in me by the internet and Juice i now pronounce you Husband and wife, You can kiss your old lady now" Bobby said slapping Jax on the back  
We all started laughing when Jax looked like he was going to eat Tara's face of.  
They both pulled away at the same time "Let's party" Jax yelled i smiled laughing when he lent over grabbing Abel out of Opie's arms giving him the chance to pull me into his arms making me giggle when he practically throw me over his shoulder, we all moved heading to the club house.  
We were all on our bike's even Jax and Tara, Abel was going with mum in the car along with a few other's. By the time we got there the prospect's had set everything up, when i got there this morning the place was in shambles they had a party the night before and the table's weren't even set up. They decided to have the feast outside for room and then the party was inside.  
Once everyone got there we started to bring out the food everyone dug in straight away.  
Once we all finished Jax stood up and got everyone to head inside  
"Alright shut up and listen" I laughed "Tara and i wanna thank you guy's for coming on short notice we sprung the wedding and the engagement on everyone and sis thank's i know this was all cause of your persistent ass " i smiled sticking my finger up at him "So apparently Tara has made you sing us a song for a first dance so come on get it over with before you chicken out" i laughed standing up squeaking when i felt Opie slap my ass  
"Jerk" i mumbled i quickly walked up the front grabbing a Guitar "Okay i secretly don't want to do this but it's for my brother and his new Wife so you both owe me BIG TIME" i smiled sitting down and started playing  
"They all say it, all the ones who made it  
Once you find the one you claim it  
But you're gonna have to fight  
When I think back, the things that threw us off track  
We handle like a heart attack cause we didn't see the light  
Uh-uh-uh and I  
We both know our, own limitations" I smiled seeing Jax pull Tara up to dance  
"That's why we're strong  
Now that we spend some time apart  
We're leading each-other out of the dark,  
Cause we both know “ I winked seeing Opie watching me   
From this moment," i smiled looking behind be seeing them starting to play the drum's and bobby playing guitar "forget what we were scared of  
Say you're never giving up  
Say you'll always try to be my helping hand  
Try to be the one who understands  
When things don't go as you planned  
We're still worth it all  
Uh-uh-uh and I  
We both know our own limitations  
That's why we're strong  
Now that we spend some time apart  
We're leading each-other out of the dark,  
Cause we both know" i stood up putting my guitar down  
"What we're scared of  
What we're scared of  
And what dreams are made of  
They could take us further than what anybody can see, yeah

We both know our own limitations  
And That's why we're strong  
Now that we spend some time apart  
We're leading each-other out of the dark,

We both know our own limitations  
And That's why we're strong  
Now when we sṗend some time apart  
We're leading each-other out of the dark,  
Cause we both know  
We both knooooooow" everyone clapped and smiled  
"Thank's guys have a good night" i stood up moving to sit down when i heard Jax yell  
"One more song, one more song, one more song"  
"No" i shook my head moving away from him "No more songs"  
"Please Ab's" i glared at him he was trying to use his baby blues on me  
"Piss of Jax that look stopped working on me when i was 5" he laughed pulling me into a side hug  
"Come on you know you want to" I snorted punching his side  
"No i don't"  
"Then do it for Opie... do it for Abel" Tara said standing next to me, i turned my head seeing Op laughing and playing with Abel blowing raspberry's on his belly.  
"How dare you use them against me you jack ass" i pushed them both away moving over to him wrapping my arm's around his shoulder laying my head on his.  
"Hey" i whispered  
"Hey beautiful, Abel say hi to Aunty Abbi"  
"Hi, Aunty" i smiled kissing his head  
"Hi handsome you having fun with Uncle Opie" he nodded "you wanna come help Aunty for a little your mum and Dad have suckered me into singing again, but i don't wanna sing on my own, you think you could help me?" He smiled nodding jumping in Op's lap "You remember that song we sing together?" he nodded.  
I smiled grabbing him and pulling him into my arm's "Should we go sing it for mummy and Daddy" he nodded  
I quickly kissed Opie moving up the front i put Abel down on the chair so he was standing next to me and whistled telling everyone to shut up  
"Alright listen up my Nephew and i decided were going to sing his favourite song for him Mum and Dad so listen good and if you mock him any way" i quickly moved covering his ears "I'll rip your throat out" i smiled taking my hands of his ears "All right you ready handsome" i picked up the guitar and started playing  
"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now" I started sing first and he sang the chorus it was always his favorite  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name"  
Tara and Jax jumped up clapping and smiling picking Abel and hugging him when we finished.  
I put the guitar down walking over top Op he pulled me down to his lap kissing my lip's  
"You know i forgot you two sing that song alot it's such a weirdly sad song but he make's it sound less... sad i guess" i smiled leaning against him  
"I know he can make the saddest things happy" I smiled pulling back to stand up "Come on dance with me for a bit it's not that often we get to have fun like this" he smiled wrapping his arms around my waist dragging we towards the middle of the room as the music started up again.  
"Did i tell you how beautiful you look today" i smiled wrapping my arm's around his waist leaning as much as i could before he lent down the rest of the way to kiss my lips  
"You did, but it doesn't hurt to hear it often" Op laughed smiling at me  
"Yo brother sorry to interrupt but you old lady promised me a dance" i laughed turning and smiling at Happy  
"I think i did didn't i" i smiled up at him "You really ready, can you handle me though" he snorted  
"Bring it on mama" I smiled turning back to Opie  
"Go see Jax and Tara hang with them before they leave tomorrow" he smiled kissing my head  
"Have fun" i smiled laughing when Happy grabbed my hand spinning around.  
We stayed dancing for a song before he pushed me back over to Op, he pulled me down on his lap wrapping his arms around my waist  
"Did you have fun" i smiled laying my head on his shoulder  
"Always do to bad you won't get of your ass dance with me like that we just sway" He laughed  
"I don't dance baby"  
"You don't but i do" i laughed turning back to Tara  
"I know so are you going to come dance with me" She smiled grabbing my hand pulling me onto the floor  
We laughed and started dancing she grabbed my hand spinning me around. when i stepped i was looking at the boys smiling while they were watching us dance  
"So how far along are you?" Tara whispered in my ear


	9. I thought you were smarter

Chapter 9

"So how far along are you?" Tara whispered in my ear

I gasped looking at her shocked

"How do you-"

"Know?" i nodded

She grabbed my hand pulling me outside and lent up against the boy's bike's

"Yesterday after we had dinner and you were asleep on the couch with Abel. Jax and I came over dropping of a few things for him, Opie went and put him in bed and Jax was going to carry you to the room when I seen you wrap your arm's around your stomach like you were protecting it, and you forget you talk in your sleep" I gasped look at her "Don't worry I told Jax to leave you and go talk to Opie out back have a smoke, you were on your back so I went all doctor and felt around, your stomach's hard. So how far along?"

"Wow crazy ass" she laughed "I went to the doctors about a week ago just to confirm, before you ask i went out in Lordi, she told me i was two and a half months" she smiled hugging me

"I'm so happy for you" I smiled hugging her back. "You should tell him... Tonight" she whispered the last bit

"What are you to doing" we pulled apart seeing Jax, and Opie, Abel was asleep in his arms

"Just talking about how amazing today was" I turned walking over to Opie wrapping my arm's around his waist rubbing Abel's back

Opie is amazing with Abel he always has been with kids, but I don't know if he will want kids with me.

I guess it's all or nothing, I don't know if I could do this on my won but I will if it's what needs to happen.

"Hey do you wanna head home, see if Ma will take Abel for the night?" I asked looking up at Op

"Ahh yeah if you want" I smiled as we all walked back inside I went over to mum and she said it was fine she would take him home now since he's asleep and so that Op and I could stay a little longer.

The night went on and the club member's with kids started leaving when the croweater's started to turn up.

Jax, Tara, Opie and I were playing around of pool, Tara covered for me when prospect's would try to get me a drink she told them I didn't want to get to drunk so they got me water.

When I went to the toilet and came back I seen Ima all over Opie he kept pushing her away but she would come back.

I walked over to the table ignoring her, I seen the look on Jax and Tara's face I winked. as I came around getting closer to them I swung my Q stick smacking her across the face knocking her to the ground, I jumped down so I was straddling her stomach pulling my Q down so I was chocking her

"I don't know how many time's I have to tell you stay the hell away from him, see this"

I moved my dress up showing her my crow tat I kind of hadn't told anyone not even Opie i got it earlier this morning told him I had so earns to run for the wedding I actually had come to see Happy got him to do it, it was meant to be a surprise for tonight

"I got this. I'm his old lady, you touch him one more time, I won't hesitate to kill you, i will put a bullet into you head, fuck crazy bitch" I smacked her head with the Q.

I jumped up giving her one last kick.

I walked over laughing at the huge smile on his face

You got my Crow?" I smiled nodding

"I wanted it to be a surprise later sorry I didn't tell you" He smiled hugging me

"Trust me its fine, Lets get home so I can look at it some more" I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck when he pulled me so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Bye guys see you when you get home" I waved laughing when he threw me over his shoulder caveman style, i quickly moved so my stomach wasn't so pressed into his shoulder, it was more my hips he quickly moved so he was covering were my dress exposed.

Once we got on the bike I jumped on wrapping my legs around his waist holding onto him, when we got back to the house.

I almost screamed when as soon as the door was open , Op ripped my dress of then crouch down so he could see my Crow, if he looks closely he will see something he really likes,

"Why did you get it here?" He asked running his hand all over my leg I had gotten it on the inside of my thigh if i wore short shorts you could see it.

"Because only you can see it" I turned straddling his waist "Only you can see it when i give you the most interment part of me, only you can see your name" I laughed when he lifted me so he could look again.

Before I knew it both of our clothes were of, and we were having the most fun we had, had in so long.

Later that night

"Hey babe can you grab my guitar from the my car I wanna play a song I wrote for you"

"Ahh yeah okay" he put his boxes o and walked out to the car i grabbed his shirt buttoning it up a few minutes later he came back with it

"Thanks babe now just remember I may fuck it up, but its my song and ill fuck it up if I want to" he laughed sitting down on the couch with his elbows on his knees watching me, I sat down on the table in front of him "Oh and I'm not hinting at anything in this song, I wrote it awhile ago" he nodded smiling at me

""I should ink my skin with your name

And take my passport out again, And just replace it

See I could do without a tan, On my left hand,

Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle

And you should run me a hot bath And fill it up with bubbles

'Cause maybe you're loveable

And maybe you're my snowflake

And your eyes turn from green to gray

In the winter I wan't you to hold me in a cold place

And you should never cut your hair

'Cause I love the way my finger's run through

And you will never know, Just how amzing you are to me

But maybe I'm just in love. When you wake. me. up

And would you feel guilty if you did the same for me?

Could you make me a coffee to open my eyes in the right way?

You know I love Shrek 'Cause we've watched it 12 times

But maybe I'm hoping for a fairy tale too

And if my DVD breaks today, You tell me to got a VCR

Because you'll never own a Blue ray

You've always been shit at playstaion games

And my brother always beats you

And if you lost, you go across and chuck all the controllers at the TV

And then I'd laugh at you and I ask you

If your gonna be home next week

And then I'd lie with me 'til I fall asleep

After we rolled around in the sheets

And you will never know

Just how amazing you are to me

But maybe I'm just in love

When you wake me up

And you know I hate the smell of smoke

I'm always try to get you to stop

I drink as much as you And you drink a lot

You take me to the beach, And walk along the sand

You make a heart pendant With a pebble in my hand

You write your name on it, and tell me i have you heart

But you throw it in the sea and tell me its not that easy

But you tell me it will always be that easy for me

You just need to breathe and you will feel my heart against yours

'Cause maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up

Or maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up

Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up!

"Babe that was good when did you write this" I smiled putting the guitar down

"I ahhh.. ahhh. I wrote it after our first date" he pulled me so I was straddling his lap

"That was like two years ago" I nodded

"Two years ago I feel in love with you even though i couldn't talk to you or say anything you were sweet and kind, and you let me sleep even though we were meant to be on a date, you knew what I needed even when i didn't know what I needed" I smiled grabbing his face between my hands "op i have to tell you something and please don't freak out okay just don't run" he looked at me confused but nodded.

I lent forward whispering in his ear "I'm pregnant" i stayed like that for a second not wanting to see his face just yet but i knew i had to, i sucked it up and lent back looking at his face he had a huge smile spread across his face

"Are you sure? Did you go see Tara? How far a long? How long have you known?" I laughed at all hIs question

"To answer your questions, Yes, No but she knows, 2 and a half months and about a week or two" he smiled running his hands down my body landing on my stomach spreading his fingers out so both of his hands were covering mine

"Thats my baby in there" he whispered o smiled nodding "Where having a baby. Oh fuck were having a baby" he jumped up wrapping his arms around me holding me tightly to his chest, making me laugh

"I have to call Jax" He quickly let me go almost dropping me quickly grabbing his phone pushing speed dial 3 and put the phone on speaker

"Dork" i whispered as i moved into the kitchen to grab a drink

"Dude you better be dying or something cause your cock blocking me"

"I'm having a baby" he half yelled into the phone

"Good now can I get my wife knocked u- wait did you just say, you knocked my baby sister up, I'm gonna kill you" I seen the smile fall from Opie's face.

I fell the the floor laughing "Ha you should have waited till after he got lucky" Opie gave me a look like shut up which made me laugh louder

"Abigail Teller" I froze hearing Jax at the front door oh he's pissed

I laughed when Op flipped his phone shut and just stood there starring at the door.

I got up opening the door, Jax stespped in pulling me into a hug kissing my head

"Get dress you and me where going for a ride, you" he pointed to me "Put some shorts or pants on or something Tara wants to talk to you shes pissed you didn't tell her she had to hear it from me, I really thought you were smarter" he looked down at me. Meet me at mine in 10" Oh fuck him 'I really thought you were smarter what the fuck is that meant to mean? i was going to go after him but Opie said something making me turn to look at him

"Man am I going to be the only one that get 's yelled at tonight maybe punched a couple times" I felt bad I smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him down to our room

"Maybe, but you know what cool part is?" he shook his head

I turned so my knees were against the bed, I fell back pulling him on top of me, i knew he wouldn't fully land on me he never has he think's i'm so small that I will brake

"You get to come home to me, and our baby, and i'll be laying in this bed in the sexiest lingerie, if i'm gonna be the size of a fuckin house in a few months might as well use this body while I can"

"Babe you are and always will be beautiful, even when your as big as a house as, but what will make you even more beautiful is that's our baby growing inside of you" I smiled leaning up to kiss him, he lowered him self a little getting a little closer but pulled away when there was a bang on the front door,

"Shit, Jax" we both sat up Op went to move to the door "No get dressed i'll tell him I told you to stay, I'll come up with something" he smiled nodding quickly grabbing clothes and throwing them on, I grabbed a pair of short's and Op's gun as I walked toward's the door just in case.

I looked through the peep hole seeing Tara standing there Jax was behind her he looked pissed, I felt the anger boil inside on me.

I put the gun down as I opened the door, i looked at Tara "Move to left" she looked confused but she did "little more" once she moved completely out of my way i lifted my leg kicking Jax straight in the chest

"Abbi" Tara half yelled. i pointed a finger at her telling her to shsh

"This is between me and my brother" I turned back to Jax I heard Tara yell Opie's name

"Fuck you Jax" i stepped forward so my feet were either side of his chest i crouched down a little and put one of my knees on his chest so that he would stay put he looked a little shocked "Leave Opie alone, this is meant to be a happy day for us, were having a baby, we get to celibrate, you leave him alone, I understand your trying to look out for me but I can take care of myself." I stood up moving back so he could stand.

I seen Opie step next to me wrapping his arm's around my waist laying his hand's on my belly

"I under stand your disappointed but I don't really care but you need to learn to keep that peace of info to your self next time cause i swear to god if you make me feel bad about having a baby i won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you and this time I won't stop after i brake your nose" i turned away from everyone heading into the house i shut the door behind me locking, trying to lock the world and everyone else out.

I knew Tara would just come home and i knew Opie knew were the spear key was hidden.

"You told her you were disappointed" i heard Tara's voice "Opie don't hit him, don't give him the satisfaction, she is your little sister you are meant to love her not judge her how dare you make her feel bad about bring a beautiful life into this world, you better hope to god that you didn't just lose your sister and your two best friends in one night" i heard the key in the door as Opie and Tara came through, they both turned locking it, locking Jax out.

As Opie stepped closer to me i dropped to the ground crying, i felt his arm's wrap around me holding me tight

"I'm sorry baby" he kissed my head "I'm so sorry" i shook my head kissing his chest

"Not" i hiccuped "Your fa-" and again "Fault"

"Yes it is i made you brother mad not you, I told him that I would marry you before we had kids" I lifted my head looking at him

"So" i whispered "It's not like we planned this but I wouldn't change it for the world Ive only known a short time but i love this baby... because its our baby, i don't care if we never get married Op I don't care what other people think i care what you think" Opie looked at me a second before he smiled grabbing my face and whipping away my tears

"I think that i love you and i love OUR baby, and I want you to marry me, I've been waiting for the right time to ask, but now is good as time" I lent back looking at him shocked

"You really going to propose to me while I'm crying and you don't even have a ring" i laughed shaking my head "Even though I say YES" i wrapped my arm's around his shoulder kissing him with so much passion it was shocking.

"No take back's" he whispered  
"Trust me I would never take it back"

"Come on i do actually have ring" he lifted me up bridal style "Come on Tara you should see this to" she smiled following i heard in the distance Jax bike start up and speed of, but i didn't care i would see him in the next few day's like he always did after we had a fight we let it wash away after a few hours hug it out and be fine.

Opie out me down on the bed smiling at me when he went over to his draws opening it and reaching all the way in the back. I smiled when he panicked for a second cause he couldn't find it.

"It's the world's best ring and knew you wouldn't want something expensive but i hope we got the right one" I smiled standing up on the bed so i was just a little taller then he was grabbing the ring from his hand

"I don't care what it looks like there's no take back now, you liked it you put a ring on it and now it stays on it" Tara laughed loudly, while Op just shook his head pulling me into a hug

"Well put it on then" Tara said after she stopped laughing

I smiled opening the box gasping at what i seen (Check home page to see ring)

"Oh my god Op" i dropped down on the bed bouncing a little "This is beautiful" i lifted my leg kicking his a little "This wasn't cheap you liar" i looked up smiling at him i felt the tears start to role down my face "But i love it" i stood back up again "Not as much as i love you though" he smiled pulling me down for a kiss

"I'll leave you guy's to it Jax and I leave at 12 tomorrow so come say bye before you leave" i stepped back and got down walking over hugging her

"Thank you" she smiled nodding "Babe walk her home for me please" i seen Tara about to protest but i cover her mouth with my hand "I'm not taking no for an answer" she pulled my hand down smiling at me

"Come on sis let's go" Opie kissed me on the way out telling me to lock the door behind him and he wouldn't be long.

I wasn't really listing to what he was saying i just kept looking at the ring.

He got this for me before he knew i was pregnant he wanted to marry me.

I don't know how long i sat there steering at it but I stood up looking around making sure there was no one watching, and started to do a little dance

Running man, storing the pot, sprinkler" i stopped when i heard Laughing, i turned seeing Opie standing there smiling

"I'm gonna take a guess and say your happy" i piratically squealed running over to him jumping into his arm's rapping my leg's around his waist

"Oh I'm so happy that you are defiantly getting lucky tonight, and tomorrow night and every other night till the doctor say's i can't any more" he laughed Carrying me down the the room dropping me softly onto the bed

"Well lucky cause i was worried for a second there" I giggled squirming away from him when i felt his beard running up my leg tickling me

"Op" i squeaked out when his hands reached for my short's, he stopped looking up at me "Put the ring on my finger and make love to me" he smiled grabbing it out of my hand slowly putting it on

"I love you" he whispered kissing me

"Not as much as i love you"

That night was amazing we spent most of all of each other doing it every which way he tried to be careful he would panic that he hurt me our the baby, but i just smiled telling him i was okay, that we were okay.

We didn't end up getting to sleep till about 5 so let's so i almost screamed when there was a bang on a door.

I looked over at the clocking seeing it was 6:30

"What the fuck man" i slowly rolled over Op didn't even flinch at the banging. "Opie get the door" he didn't even move "Your such an ass you better kept one eye open Jack ass" I punched his arm but he still didn't move "Dick"

I stood up getting out of bed lucky for me i don't sleep naked i can't, and Op hate's that i can't I just laugh and tell him its my way of making him work for it.

I got up grabbing the gun on the way, i may not like to shot at people but i won't hesitate to shot someone if they threaten to hurt the people i love.

I put the gun up against the door opening it slightly, i looked straight a head then looked down and Seen Jax leaning against the wall his head in his hands.

Here's goes Round 2

Please tell me what you think a big thanks to those who did review mean's a lot please be honest i can handle the mean reviews, :)

Chapter 10: Ain't Fun!  
Chapter 10

I looked straight a head then looked down and Seen Jax leaning against the wall his head in his hands.

I put the gun down opening the door. He didn't move of even acknowledge that i was there.

I kind of felt bad he looked like shit.

I walked forward putting my hand's on his shoulder, making them run down so i had my arm's wrapped around his shoulder's, i felt his hand grab mine

"Come inside I'll make you some breakfast" He nodded slightly standing up letting go of my hand.

As he turned around i gasped looking at his face, he had a black eye, and a small bruise that looked like finger marks from someone slapping him as well as a split lip

"What happened to you" i pulled him into the house

"Mum and Opie with a bit of you" he lifted his shirt showing me the bruise that was on his chest

"What did you do piss mum of?" he sat down at the table, i grabbed a wet cloth wiping the blood of his chin

"I told her you were pregnant" i froze stopping what i was doing "and i told her what i said, it's how i got the split lip and hand print" his voice sounded so dead

"You gonna tell me what's going through that head of yours while i go and make us some breakfast" I walked into the the kitchen grabbing the ingredient's for chocolate chip pancakes.

"I'm sorry for what i said" He whispered leaning against the kitchen door

I shrugged turning back to him "It's fine i know your mad and i get it i really do I know I'm young but you know what my role is Jax" He nodded

"People shouldn't open there leg's if there not ready to have a baby" i nodded, turning back to the ingrediants

"I mean I wasn't ready the first time i slept with Op i was 16 i wasn't ready for a baby" i was surprised he didn't say anything but I'm guessing he already know "And i'm properly not fully ready now, but i know i will be a good mum, and a good wife to the man i wants to spend the rest of his life with me and that's all i need to know that i can do this" I looked up at Jax "You have to trust me to know what I'm doing, you looked after me for so long it's my turn to look after my self "

"I do trust you" he slid down the wall "I just worry about you I know you can look after your self but with everything that's going on right now, i don't want something to happen to you when they find out your pregnant with Op's baby they would more likely come after you to hurt him" I took a deep breath calming my self cause i could feel i was getting angry again

"Well maybe next time you should tell me things instead of hiding shit from me, cause that shit will end up biting you in the ass"

"We were just looking out for you"He sounded pissed which made me pissed

"You know what FUCK YOU I am sick and tired of you guys treating like a baby, you don't know the pain ive been through every day since D died you don't know SHIT!" I screamed at him moving out of the kitchen i walked over grabbing the gun and grabbing my car key's my phone was sitting next to my key's so i grabbed them to.

I ran outside getting in my car, i felt the tire's rip ripping into the ground, i seen a few people looking out there window but I didn't care.

I knew I was being stupid but i was sick of the way people treat me it pisses me of the most.

I drove straight over to Carrie's once i pulled up i knocked on the door smiling when her Dad answered the door

"Hi sir sorry for knocking so early i was just wondering if you could give me Carrie's new address" She had moved a few day's ago in to an apartment with Rose they had actually gotten really serious and I was so happy for her, i really was. I haven't really seen her much with her being with Rose all the time and me going to school we just hadn't seen each other.

"Your in luck sweet heart she crashed here last night Rose had to go to L.A for some art thing so she told Carrie to come home for a few day's hang out with her brother's" I smiled stepping in when he opened the door more for me to come in

"She still in her old room?" He nodded

I smiled thanking him and went down to the room i opened the door laughing when i seen her head was hanging of the bed and her feet were on the other side hanging of.

I walked over grabbing her feet and dragging her back on the bed she groaned rolling over looking at me

"Hey babe" she said turning so she leaning against her head board "What are you doing her at-" she looked at the clock "half 7 in the morning" i smiled laying my head on her lap

"I had a fight with Jax, and I left my baby's fater and Fiance in bed asleep alone" she gasped pulling me to look at her

"Did you just say Finace" i laugh shaking my head

"I tell you I'm pregnant and engaged, and you wanna here about me being engaged" i laughed lifting my hand showing her the ring

"Oh my god" she screamed grabbing my hand yanking really hard on it trying to get it closer to her face

Before she could say anything else her brother's and dad slammed through the door looking at us with concern

"Abbi's pregnant, and she's getting married" she pushed my hand out making me roll on to my stomach

"Jesus women remind me to try and brake you when you get married" she laughed

"Sorry ma ma" she jumped up doing a little dance "i'm gonna be an Aunty again" I laughed shaking my head we always told her that Abel was just as much her nephew as he was mine.

"Congratulations Abbi" Danny said pulling me up into a hug

"Thank's" Rick came over next then so did Carrie's Dad

"Congratulations sweet heart" I smiled hugging them

"Oh my god we have to go wedding dress shopping and we have to get baby clothe's and your gonna need so new maternity clothes" i laughed shaking my head

"Babe calm down we have plenty of time for all that so i was thinking we could go to our old hang out maybe do some stress releaf if your up for it" she laughed pushing the guy's out the door and closing it.

"So what happened with Jax?" She pulled me back to the bed

"Just a bunch of stupid shit treating me like a little kid basically telling me that he didn't think i was so stupid to get pregnant blah blah blah, any way i just want to go out have some fun till Jax leave's for his honeymoon with Tara"

"Oh i forgot they got married yesterday how was it? Sorry I didn't go just with Rose leaving and stuff i just didn't feel like having fun"

I smiled nodding "It's fine. The day was amazing fun but amazing, Abel and I sang Bruno Mar's i knocked Ima into next year after she tried to play around with Op while i was standing right there... Oh and i got this" i stood up moving my shorts showing her my tattoo

"You finally got his crow" Carrie pretty much know's all the shit about the club what everyone means what you can and can not do, she's been around a long time

"Figured it was a good idea to butter him up before i told him i was knocked up, i really thought he might be mad but he was really happy "

"I'm glad everything's working out for you, i know it's been a tough few year's but it only get's better form her" i smiled hugging her "Okay I'll be back I'll get dressed and we can go" i nodded standing up getting my phone out of my pocket.

I was about to text Op to tell him where i was when my phone started ring it was Op

"Hey baby i was just thinking of you, i was about to text you"

"Hey babe" he still sounded tired "I wanted to check up on you Jax filled me in on what happened after i punched him a couple time's" i laughed shaking my head leaning back on the bed

"I know baby he made me mad to so i came to see Carrie where going out to have some girl time for awhile, I'll pick Abel up on my way home-"

"He's already here babe Mama G dropped him of a little while ago something about an appointment she couldn't miss, where just laying in bed watching movies"

"Sorry i forgot she said she was going to drop him of early"

"It's okay have fun with Carrie. Any way it's god practice" i smiled laughing "Your mum know's by the way she had ago at me but then hugged me and told me she couldn't think of any one better to be with her daughter" I laughed

"Well at least we won't have to worry about being yelled at for awhile" i seen Carrie walk out of her bathroom ready "Baby i have to go, i promise i won't be to late, I love you and tell Abel his Aunty's love him to"

"We love you to" i could hear the smile in his voice

"Take it easy today okay, I love you" i hung up when I heard him hang up

"Was that Redwood?" i smiled nodding

She's the only one that call's him that ive called him Redwood a few time's but i say it when i mad or i'm feeling a little flirty

"Alright let's go mami" She grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room, we stopped as my phone rang again, i seen it was Tara i quickly answered it

"Hello"

"Hey Abbi's can you come get me Jax and i decided to put the honeymoon of for a day" i shook my head

"Hang on a sec" i pulled the phone away from my ear "Tara's gonna come along will make a day of it" she smiled heading out the front to the car i followed behind her

"Hey yeah will pick you up in 5 you at home?" I moved popping my boot grabbing my belt and a pear of knee high boots

"Nah I'm at the hospital I got called in for emergency surgery on a 3 year old, i got one of the girl's to pick me up on her way into work"

"What was wrong with the kid?" I put the phone on speaker for a second while i put my boot's on with the belt just under my bust, i looked like i actully meant to come out looking like this

"Parent's got into a car accident was hit on the passenger side which was the side the baby was on, something went through the window smack the poor boy in the head, he had swelling the brain, he's stable now and should make a full recovery" I smiled taking the phone on speaker

"I'm glad he was okay, better get going will pick you up in 10 then" we both hung up

1 Hour later

We were sitting in a dinner eating some food when the door slammed open and in walked Ima with some of her Porn star sluts she looked straight at me like she knew i was here.

I seen her walk over to a table with a couple of other girl's the ones that hadn't stopped looking at us since we got there

"Don't worry about her today Ab's she's not worth it" Carrie snorted looking at Tara

"She may not be worth it, but she still deserve a smack down after what I've heard she keep's doing to Redwood" Carrie said

"Yeah she does but we don't need to start something and get arrested your pregnant remember and i just got married i really don't wanna spend my honeymoon in a jail cell" i laughed shaking my head "Come on let's just go" i shook my head

"Hell no I'm not letting her run me out of this place I'm here because I'm hungry and I'm feeding my baby, I will not let her fuck this up for me ive had a ruff 12 hour's I'm having fun" she looked at me for a second but nodded

"She got up heading to the toliet passing Ima on the way i heard her say something but I wasn' t sure what she said

"Well if you won't kick her ass i will, no one messes with you" She went to stand up but i pulled her back down

"Wait till we've eaten and paid the bill, then we can kick her ass and then just leave" she smiled and carried on eating.

I seen Tara walking back and one of the girl's tried tripping her up.

I pulled money out of my bag putting it on the table and walking over to them, Tara looked like she wanted to punch someone, i stepped on front of her stopping her.

"Come let's go remember she's not worth it, i have a plan but you can't hit her" Tara nodded and walked out grabbing Carrie who looked like she was about to jump.

As i walked out i heard Ima yell "He will cheat on you he's a male they always do when there's better pussy" I snorted Spinning around and stepping up to her i pulled my gun out sticking it in her ribs, she froze looking at me scared

"I told you stay away from him, I'm not gonna shot you now, but keep those blue eye's open honey cause if i see you any where near my fiance again, I will put a bullet between your eye" i pulled back putting the gun away walking out of there. I walked over to my car pulling out my pocket knife.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked

"Showing this bitch who's got the bigger ball's" I walked over to Ima's car putting my knife straight through all her wheels, i went to the side of her car and wrote He's taken whore on the side i know it was a little stupid but i couldn't help it, it felt good.

We all quickly got in the car when we seen someone come out looking our way we quickly speed of heading for the spa that i booked when we picked Tara up i figured we deserved i nice relaxation.

After the Spa it was already 2 they day had flied buy, we decided to head to our spot Carrie and i use to come here all the time, we use to sing and dance, it was a place people could have fun you could have a few beer's listen to some music with a little entertainment.

When we got there we signed our name's up why tried to get Tara to join but said she would rather watch. I was up first so i jumped up grabbing the mic, i found the instrumental online of the song i wanted to i plugged my phone in.

"I love this song hope you enjoy

I don't mind letting you down easy  
But just give it time  
If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they're feeding on" I seen the door Open and Jax and Opie come through Tara must have told them we were hear

"So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?" I looked straight at Jax while i was singing perfect song to  
"So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world" i started move around smiling  
"Ain't it good being all alone

Where you're from  
You might be the one who's running things  
Well you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want

See it's easy to ignore trouble  
When you're living in a bubble

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it fun living in the real world" I crouch down on the stage looking dead straight at jax

"Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world

I stood up started waving my arms clapping Tara and Carrie started doing it with me

"Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun  
Baby, now you're one of us  
Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it fun living in the real world  
(Cause the world don't orbit around you)  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)

Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Down to your mama)  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Don't go crying to your mama)  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Oh, this is the real world)  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
(Don't go crying to your mama)  
This is the real world  
This is the real world"  
The music stopped having a slight little beat in the back ground

Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world" I song stopped and everyone started to clap i heard a whistle

I looked over smiling at Op

I jumped down running over and wrapping my arm's around his shoulder and sat on his lap

"Hey what did you think" i asked looking at everyone but Jax

"You were awesome but then you always are" Jax said, i turned my he slightly giving him a small smile

"So Carrie's up next" i looked up at Op "you wanna come dance with me"

"Yeah sure let's go, what are you singing though Carrie?"

"It's a surprise" she jumped heading for the stage" I shrugged when Opie looked down at me wondering what she was going to sing

"Will just go with what ever she sings, I'm sure you can't be that bad" he laughed shaking his head pulling me out i seen Jax and Tara stand up following

"Hey guy's I'm going to give a shout out to me best friend how got engaged last night I'm so happy for you and this is for you i know you love this one and its your guys song" As soon as the beat came one i smiled at Opie i knew the song it was the song i sang to him while i was in hospital.

We all stayed dancing around for the next few hours, i did end up leaving when i got call from mum saying that there were cops at our house asking for me.

Tara took my Car dropping Carrie of at home they both knew why the cop's we looking for me

"What did you do?" Op asked as we got on his bike, i could tell Jax was listening

"ImayhaveslashedIma'stires" i said quickly

"You did what?" Op asked looked at me confused

"God i slashed Ima's tires and then wrote hes mine on her car with a knife" they didn't say anything just started laughing getting on the bike "what no yelling at me?"

"Babe you didn't kill her that's what we were thinking trust me your free and clear on this one... do they have prof that you did it?" i shook my head

"Doubt full i made sure no one was around she's probably saying it's me because i may have stuck a gun in her rib cage and told her i would put a bullet between her eyes if she touched you" They both laughed shaking there heads

"Where's the gun now?" Jax asked I lifted my bag hinting that it was in there "Alright give it here I'll get rid of it and meet you back at the house, there's nothing in your car right?"

"The knife that i used for her tire's but nothing's really going to happen with that I'll pay for the damages probably spend a night in the cells see a judge you can;t really put me in Jail for it"

"Okay well let's go before they come looking for you"

Once we got to the house we seen the two cop cars sitting out front

"God I'm only a tiny person you don't need two Cop car's" Opie got of first helping me of.

"I don't think it's just for you babe they probably think we will put up a fight" I smiled

Sounds about right

We walked up to the door opening it seeing some of the cop's sitting at our kitchen table having a coffee another two standing at the door, kind of pissed me of but i let it go when i seen Abel sitting with them.

Mum looked up at me seeing the look on my face.

"Hey ma can you take Abel out back with Op" I seen the look on his face but i shook my head "I can deal with this on my own if i need you i will call but I need to do this on my own" he nodded kissing my head and picking Abel up, they went out but Ma was gonna stay "Go I'm okay"

Once she was gone i went into the fridge grabbing a bottle of water

"What can i do for you gentle men?"

"Abigail what did you do today?"

"Please call me Abbi i hate my full name. Any way i woke up to my brother's drunk ass on my front door step, then i went to visit my friend, and then we picked up my other friend," i was going to try and keep the girls out of it as much as i could "We went to the dinner and had breakfast slash lunch, then went and got a pedicure with a massage, then we went to a club, now where here"

"And what did you do between the diner and the massage?"

"Oh i ahh slashed 4 tire's and scratched he's mine into the same person's car" The cop's looked at me shocked "what didn't think i would tell you the truth?"

"Actually yeah, So Abbi Teller your under arrest for the validation on someone's property" One of the guy's stepped forward so i turned around for them to hand cuff me.

When the guys stepped forward he pushed me against the bench making me hunch over when the bench hit me in the stomach

"Easy ass wipe I'm pregnant and if you hurt my baby..."

"Are you threatening and officer Miss Teller?" I snorted

"Nope, i'm threatening the man that's bring harm to my baby"

The cop snorted giving me my Miranda rights

"Can i at least say bye to my nephew and fiance" the guy nodded pulling me out

I seen Abel on the swing

"Aunty has to go for awhile you stay her with Uncle Op and Nan and I'll see you later okay" he nodded waving. I winked at Opie smiling at the look of worry on his face "I'll be fine just call Lowen" he nodded and grabbed his phone out

Later at the station

"Okay Abbi your lawyer is here now can you tell us what coursed you to slash Miss Star's tires and scratch He's mine On it"

"Well I'm not a big fan of people trying to sleep with my boy friend i trust him but I don't trust here, multiple time's i have seen her try and get my Boy Friend to sleep with her I've warned her so many time's i only have a short fuse when it comes to messing with the people i love"

"I can understand but why all her tires why not just one, she's also said that you have assaulted her multiple time's" i snorted

"No i haven't i have never hit her it's not my style." Lowen sat watching me with a smirk on her face,

She knew us Teller's we have a temper that goes through the roof if Ima say's i hit her i defiantly hit her.

"Okay well you have to go in front of a judge tomorrow we would post bail but ima has asked that we not "

"Can we just sort this out now I will pay whatever i need to pay actually i'll even fix her car my self, but i don't want to spend a night in the cell's my Fiancee will got crazy"

"I don't know i can ask Miss Star's lawyer" Someone came through the door as he said that

"Sorry Miss Teller. Miss Star's lawyer say's no" i rolled my eye's but nodded

"Fine." The officer got up leaving with Lowen

"Opie called me before i came in he wanted me to tell you he love's you and him and Abel are okay" i smiled nodding

"Thank's can you do me a favor?" She nodded "Ask Jax and Tara to stay with him tonight i know he will be okay with Abel there's just some personal stuff going on and I don't really like the idea of him being alone" She looked at me confused

"Something up with the club?" i nodded "Alright"

"If he say's no tell him he won't get lucky for the reset of my pregnacy" She laughed shaking her head

"I really hope i don't have to say that"

"So do I" We both laughed as the officer's came in

"What do you want me to say to everyone back home?"

"Just that I'm good and I will see them when i get home" she nodded giving me a half hug

An officer came in grabbing my arm

"Anything happen's to her while she's in here I'm coming after your badge... then again it's her family you have to worry about"

Next day after court

"Thank's for ever thing I'm so happy to be going home i need a nice hot bath and some loving from my fiance"

"Well then you'll like what's waiting out side for you" i squeaked hugging her quickly moving outside, i seen Op leaning against his bike back to me, i walked behind him, jumping on the bike and wrapping my arm's around his chest and leg's around his waist.

"Did you miss me" I whispered in his ear

"You know it babe" I let him go so he could turn around facing me "How did it go in there?"

"I have to pay for the damages to her car apparently i kicked her car with my 6 inch heels and left a giant hole in her car door" Opie looked Pissed "I don't care she can say what she wants at the end of the day I'm the one that gets the prize" i smiled pushing my hands up his shirt running my nails across his ab's, i felt him shiver at my touch. "So how did it go last night?" I kept running my hands around to his back pulling him closer between my leg's

"Fine Jax and Tara stayed" i seen him look away from me

"You fat liar" I pulled my arms away from him pushing him back

"They didn't stay with you last night did they"" i punched him in the arm "Oh my god i hate you, i wanted one thing Op why couldn't you give that to me?" i moved away from his hands that tried to reach for me, i moved back on the bike and sat like i normally would "Just take me home please"

"Abbi" he lent forward touching my face but I flinched away from his hands

"Don't touch me" I felt tears start to form "The hole time i was in that cell all i was thinking was how happy i was that you were safe with Jax and Tara there, i know at the end of the day you can take care of your self I'm not that stupid that i don't know that, but it made me feel good knowing that if you did get hurt Tara was there to look after you and Jax could help get the ass hole's... that are trying to take away the only thing in this world that i couldn't live without" I screamed at him "You know what I think I'm just going to walk, I'm so sick of my family right now" i swung my leg over the bike standing up but as i did i felt my self start to get dizzy "OP... help" I whispered

I seen my vision go black and my body start to full I felt arms wrap around me

"ABBI"


	10. Ain't it fun

Chapter 10: Ain't Fun!

Chapter 10  
I looked straight a head then looked down and Seen Jax leaning against the wall his head in his hands.  
I put the gun down opening the door. He didn't move of even acknowledge that i was there.  
I kind of felt bad he looked like shit.  
I walked forward putting my hand's on his shoulder, making them run down so i had my arm's wrapped around his shoulder's, i felt his hand grab mine  
"Come inside I'll make you some breakfast" He nodded slightly standing up letting go of my hand.  
As he turned around i gasped looking at his face, he had a black eye, and a small bruise that looked like finger marks from someone slapping him as well as a split lip  
"What happened to you" i pulled him into the house  
"Mum and Opie with a bit of you" he lifted his shirt showing me the bruise that was on his chest  
"What did you do piss mum of?" he sat down at the table, i grabbed a wet cloth wiping the blood of his chin  
"I told her you were pregnant" i froze stopping what i was doing "and i told her what i said, it's how i got the split lip and hand print" his voice sounded so dead  
"You gonna tell me what's going through that head of yours while i go and make us some breakfast" I walked into the kitchen grabbing the ingredient's for chocolate chip pancakes.  
"I'm sorry for what i said" He whispered leaning against the kitchen door  
I shrugged turning back to him "It's fine i know your mad and i get it i really do I know I'm young but you know what my rule is Jax" He nodded  
"People shouldn't open there leg's if there not ready to have a baby" i nodded, turning back to the ingredients  
"I mean I wasn't ready the first time i slept with Op i was 16 i wasn't ready for a baby" i was surprised he didn't say anything but I'm guessing he already know "And i'm properly not fully ready now, but i know i will be a good mum, and a good wife to the man i wants to spend the rest of his life with me and that's all i need to know. I need you my brother my best friend there to remind me that i can do this" I looked up at Jax "You have to trust me to know what I'm doing, you looked after me for so long it's my turn to look after my self "  
"I do trust you" he slid down the wall "I just worry about you I know you can look after your self but with everything that's going on right now, i don't want something to happen to you when they find out your pregnant with Op's baby they would more likely come after you to hurt him" I took a deep breath calming my self cause i could feel i was getting angry again i don’t need to think about this  
"Well maybe next time you should tell me things instead of hiding shit from me, cause that shit will end up biting you in the ass"  
"We were just looking out for you"   
"You know what FUCK YOU Jax I am sick and tired of you guys treating me like a baby, you don't know the pain I’ve been through every day since D died you don't know shit about that day. If you were trying to protect me you should have told me about the fucking photo’s if i knew i could have maybe saved her. You don’t think I run through that day a 100 times a day through my head specially since i found out about those photos knowing i probably could have said her Opie could have the woman he love’s his baby" I screamed at him “I can’t change that day but i can make sure from now on i am protected” Moving out of the kitchen i walked over grabbing the gun and grabbing my car key's my phone was sitting next to my key's so i grabbed them to.  
I ran outside getting in my car, i felt the tire's rip ripping into the ground, i seen a few people looking out there window but I didn't care.  
I knew I was being stupid but I was pissed off   
I drove straight over to Carrie's once i pulled up i knocked on the door smiling when her Dad answered the door  
"Hi sir sorry for knocking so early i was just wondering if you could give me Carrie's new address" She had moved a few day's ago into an apartment with Rose they had actually gotten really serious and I was so happy for her, i really was. I haven't really seen her much with her being with Rose all the time and me going to school we just hadn't seen each other.  
"Your in luck sweet heart she crashed here last night Rose had to go to L.A for some art thing so she told Carrie to come home for a few day's hang out with her brother's" I smiled stepping in when he opened the door more for me to come in  
"She still in her old room?" He nodded  
I smiled thanking him and went down to the room i opened the door laughing when i seen her head was hanging off the bed and her feet were on the other side hanging of.  
I walked over grabbing her feet and dragging her back on the bed she groaned rolling over looking at me  
"Hey babe" she said turning so she leaning against her head board "What are you doing her at-" she looked at the clock "half 7 in the morning" i smiled laying my head on her lap  
"I had a fight with Jax, and I left my baby's father and Fiancé in bed asleep alone" she gasped pulling me to look at her  
"Did you just say Fiancé" i laugh nodding my head  
"I tell you I'm pregnant and engaged, and you wanna here about me being engaged" i laughed lifting my hand showing her the ring  
"Oh my god" she screamed grabbing my hand yanking really hard on it trying to get it closer to her face  
Before she could say anything else her brother's and dad slammed through the door looking at us with concern  
"Abbi's pregnant, and she's getting married" she pushed my hand out making me roll on to my stomach  
"Jesus women remind me to try and brake you when you get married" she laughed  
"Sorry mamma" she jumped up doing a little dance "i'm gonna be an Aunty again" I laughed shaking my head we always told her that Abel was just as much her nephew as he was mine.  
"Congratulations Abbi" Danny said pulling me up into a hug  
"Thank's" Rick came over next then so did Carrie's Dad  
"Congratulations sweet heart" I smiled hugging them  
"Oh my god we have to go wedding dress shopping and we have to get baby clothes and your gonna need so new maternity clothes" i laughed shaking my head  
"Babe calm down we have plenty of time for all that so i was thinking we could go to our old hang out maybe do some stress relief if your up for it" she laughed pushing the guy's out the door and closing it.  
"So what happened with Jax?" She pulled me back to the bed  
"Just a bunch of stupid shit treating me like a little kid basically telling me that he didn't think i was so stupid to get pregnant blah blah blah, any way i just want to go out have some fun till Jax leave's for his honeymoon with Tara"  
"Oh i forgot they got married yesterday how was it? Sorry I didn't go just with Rose leaving and stuff i just didn't feel like having fun"  
I smiled nodding "It's fine. The day was amazing fun but amazing, Abel and I sang Bruno Mar's i knocked Ima into next year after she tried to play around with Op while i was standing right there... Oh and i got this" i stood up moving my shorts showing her my tattoo  
"You finally got his crow" Carrie pretty much knows all the shit about the club what everyone means what you can and can not do, she's been around a long time  
"Figured it was a good idea to butter him up before i told him i was knocked up, i really thought he might be mad but he was really happy "  
"I'm glad everything's working out for you, i know it's been a tough few year's but it only get's better form her" i smiled hugging her "Okay I'll be back I'll get dressed and we can go" i nodded standing up getting my phone out of my pocket.  
I was about to text Op to tell him where i was when my phone started ring it was Op  
"Hey baby i was just thinking of you, i was about to text you"  
"Hey babe" he still sounded tired "I wanted to check up on you Jax filled me in on what happened after i punched him a couple time's" i laughed shaking my head leaning back on the bed  
"I know baby he made me mad to so i came to see Carrie where going out to have some girl time for awhile, I'll pick Abel up on my way home-"  
"He's already here babe Mama G dropped him of a little while ago something about an appointment she couldn't miss, where just laying in bed watching movies"  
"Sorry i forgot she said she was going to drop him of early"  
"It's okay have fun with Carrie. Any way it's good practice" i smiled laughing "Your mum know's by the way she had ago at me but then hugged me and told me she couldn't think of any one better to be with her daughter" I laughed  
"Well at least we won't have to worry about being yelled at for awhile" i seen Carrie walk out of her bathroom ready "Baby i have to go, i promise i won't be to late, I love you and tell Abel his Aunty's love him to"  
"We love you to" i could hear the smile in his voice  
"Take it easy today okay, I love you" i hung up when I heard him hang up  
"Was that Redwood?" i smiled nodding  
She's the only one that call's him that I’ve called him Redwood a few time's but i say it when i mad or i'm feeling a little flirty  
"Alright let's go mamma" She grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room, we stopped as my phone rang again, i seen it was Tara i quickly answered it  
"Hello"  
"Hey Abbi's can you come get me Jax and i decided to put the honeymoon of for a day" i shook my head  
"Hang on a sec" i pulled the phone away from my ear "Tara's gonna come along will make a day of it" she smiled heading out the front to the car i followed behind her  
"Hey yeah will pick you up in 5 you at home?" I moved popping my boot grabbing my belt and a pear of knee high boots  
"Nah I'm at the hospital I got called in for emergency surgery on a 3 year old, i got one of the girl's to pick me up on her way into work"  
"What was wrong with the kid?" I put the phone on speaker for a second while i put my boot's on with the belt just under my bust, i looked like i actually meant to come out looking like this  
"Parent's got into a car accident was hit on the passenger side which was the side the baby was on, something went through the window smack the poor boy in the head, he had swelling the brain, he's stable now and should make a full recovery" I smiled taking the phone on speaker  
"I'm glad he was okay, better get going will pick you up in 10 then" we both hung up  
1 Hour later  
We were sitting in a dinner eating some food when the door slammed open and in walked Ima with some of her Porn star sluts she looked straight at me like she knew i was here.  
I seen her walk over to a table with a couple of other girl's the ones that hadn't stopped looking at us since we got there  
"Don't worry about her today Ab's she's not worth it" Carrie snorted looking at Tara  
"She may not be worth it, but she still deserve a smack down after what I've heard she keep's doing to Redwood" Carrie said  
"Yeah she does but we don't need to start something and get arrested your pregnant remember and i just got married i really don't wanna spend my honeymoon in a jail cell" i laughed shaking my head "Come on let's just go" i shook my head  
"Hell no I'm not letting her run me out of this place I'm here because I'm hungry and I'm feeding my baby, I will not let her fuck this up for me I’ve had a ruff 12 hour's I'm having fun" she looked at me for a second but nodded  
"She got up heading to the toilet passing Ima on the way i heard her say something but I wasn’t t sure what she said  
"Well if you won't kick her ass i will, no one messes with you" She went to stand up but i pulled her back down  
"Wait till we've eaten and paid the bill, then we can kick her ass and then just leave" she smiled and carried on eating.  
I seen Tara walking back and one of the girl's tried tripping her up.  
I pulled money out of my bag putting it on the table and walking over to them, Tara looked like she wanted to punch someone, i stepped on front of her stopping her.  
"Come let's go remember she's not worth it, i have a plan but you can't hit her" Tara nodded and walked out grabbing Carrie who looked like she was about to jump.  
As i walked out i heard Ima yell "He will cheat on you he's a male they always do when there's better pussy" I snorted Spinning around and stepping up to her i pulled my gun out sticking it in her ribs, she froze looking at me scared  
"I told you stay away from him, I'm not gonna shot you now, but keep those blue eye's open honey cause if i see you any where near my fiancé again, I will put a bullet between your eyes" i pulled back putting the gun away walking out of there. I walked over to my car pulling out my pocket knife.  
"What are you doing?" Tara asked  
"Showing this bitch who's got the bigger ball's" I walked over to Ima's car putting my knife straight through all her wheels, i went to the side of her car and wrote He's taken whore on the side i know it was a little stupid but i couldn't help it, it felt good.  
We all quickly got in the car when we seen someone come out looking our way we quickly speed of heading for the spa that i booked when we picked Tara up i figured we deserved i nice relaxation.  
After the Spa it was already 2 they day had flied by, we decided to head to our spot Carrie and i use to come here all the time, we use to sing and dance, it was a place people could have fun you could have a few beer's listen to some music with a little entertainment.  
When we got there we signed our name's up why tried to get Tara to join but said she would rather watch. I was up first so i jumped up grabbing the mic, i found the instrumental online of the song i wanted to i plugged my phone in.  
"I love this song hope you enjoy  
I seen the door Open and Jax and Opie come through Tara must have told them we were here  
"So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?" I looked straight at Jax while i was singing perfect song to  
"So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
Ain't it fun living in the real world" i started move around smiling  
"Ain't it good being all alone  
As the song finished i smiled hearing the crowd starting to clap i heard a whistle  
I looked over smiling at Op  
I jumped down running over and wrapping my arm's around his shoulder and sat on his lap  
"Hey what did you think" i asked looking at everyone but Jax  
"You were awesome but then you always are" Jax said, i turned my he slightly giving him a small smile  
"So Carrie's up next" i looked up at Op "you wanna come dance with me"  
"Yeah sure let's go, what are you singing though Carrie?"  
"It's a surprise" she jumped heading for the stage" I shrugged when Opie looked down at me wondering what she was going to sing  
"Will just go with what ever she sings, I'm sure you can't be that bad" he laughed shaking his head pulling me out i seen Jax and Tara stand up following  
"Hey guy's I'm going to give a shout out to me best friend how got engaged last night I'm so happy for you and this is for you i know you love this one and its your guys song" As soon as the beat came one i smiled at Opie as i heard her start to sing Friends Don’t by Maddie and Tae  
We all stayed dancing around for the next few hours, i did end up leaving when i got call from mum saying that there were cops at our house asking for me.  
Tara took my Car dropping Carrie of at home they both knew why the cop's we looking for me  
"What did you do?" Op asked as we got on his bike, i could tell Jax was listening  
"ImayhaveslashedIma'stires" i said quickly  
"You did what?" Op asked looked at me confused  
"God i slashed Ima's tires and then wrote hes mine on her car with a knife" they didn't say anything just started laughing getting on the bike "what no yelling at me?"  
"Babe you didn't kill her that's what we were thinking trust me your free and clear on this one... do they have proof that you did it?" i shook my head  
"Doubt full i made sure no one was around she's probably saying it's me because i may have stuck a gun in her rib cage and told her i would put a bullet between her eyes if she touched you" They both laughed shaking there heads  
"Where's the gun now?" Jax asked I lifted my bag hinting that it was in there "Alright give it here I'll get rid of it and meet you back at the house, there's nothing in your car right?"  
"The knife that i used for her tyres’ but nothing's really going to happen with that I'll pay for the damages probably spend a night in the cells see a judge you can’t really put me in Jail for it"  
"Okay well let's go before they come looking for you"  
Once we got to the house we seen the two cop cars sitting out front  
"God I'm only a tiny person you don't need two Cop car's" Opie got of first helping me of.  
"I don't think it's just for you babe they probably think we will put up a fight" I smiled  
Sounds about right  
We walked up to the door opening it seeing some of the cop's sitting at our kitchen table having a coffee another two standing at the door, kind of pissed me of but i let it go when i seen Abel sitting with them.  
Mum looked up at me seeing the look on my face.  
"Hey ma can you take Abel out back with Op" I seen the look on his face but i shook my head "I can deal with this on my own if i need you i will call but I need to do this on my own" he nodded kissing my head and picking Abel up, they went out but Ma was gonna stay "Go I'm okay"  
Once she was gone i went into the fridge grabbing a bottle of water  
"What can i do for you gentle men?"  
"Abigail what did you do today?"  
"Please call me Abbi i hate my full name. Any way i woke up to my brother's drunk ass on my front door step, then i went to visit my friend, and then we picked up my other friend," i was going to try and keep the girls out of it as much as i could "We went to the diner and had breakfast slash lunch, then went and got a pedicure with a massage, then we went to a club, now where here"  
"And what did you do between the diner and the massage?"  
"Oh i ahh slashed 4 tire's and scratched he's mine into the same person's car" The cop's looked at me shocked "what didn't think i would tell you the truth?"  
"Actually yeah, So Abbi Teller your under arrest for the vandalism on someone's property" One of the guy's stepped forward so i turned around for them to hand cuff me.  
When the guys stepped forward he pushed me against the bench making me hunch over when the bench hit me in the stomach  
"Easy ass wipe I'm pregnant and if you hurt my baby..."  
"Are you threatening and officer Miss Teller?" I snorted  
"Nope, i'm threatening the man that's bring harm to my baby"  
The cop snorted giving me my Miranda rights  
"Can i at least say bye to my nephew and fiancé" the guy nodded pulling me out  
I seen Abel on the swing  
"Aunty has to go for awhile you stay her with Uncle Op and Nan and I'll see you later okay" he nodded waving. I winked at Opie smiling at the look of worry on his face "I'll be fine just call Lowen" he nodded and grabbed his phone out  
Later at the station  
"Okay Abbi your lawyer is here now can you tell us what coursed you to slash Miss Star's tires and scratch He's mine On it"  
"Well I'm not a big fan of people trying to sleep with my boy friend i trust him but I don't trust her, multiple time's i have seen her try and get my Boy Friend to sleep with her I've warned her so many time's i only have a short fuse when it comes to messing with the people i love"  
"I can understand but why all her tires why not just one, she's also said that you have assaulted her multiple time's" i snorted  
"No i haven't i have never hit her it's not my style." Lowen sat watching me with a smirk on her face,  
She knew us Teller's we have a temper that goes through the roof if Ima say's i hit her i defiantly hit her.  
"Okay well you have to go in front of a judge tomorrow we would post bail but Ima has asked that we not "  
"Can we just sort this out now I will pay whatever i need to pay actually i'll even fix her car my self, but i don't want to spend a night in the cell's my Fiancé will got crazy"  
"I don't know i can ask Miss Star's lawyer" Someone came through the door as he said that  
"Sorry Miss Teller. Miss Star's lawyer say's no" i rolled my eye's but nodded  
"Fine." The officer got up leaving with Lowen  
"Opie called me before i came in he wanted me to tell you he love's you and him and Abel are okay" i smiled nodding  
"Thank's can you do me a favour?" She nodded "Ask Jax and Tara to stay with him tonight i know he will be okay with Abel there's just some personal stuff going on and I don't really like the idea of him being alone" She looked at me confused  
"Something up with the club?" i nodded "Alright"  
"If he say's no tell him he won't get lucky for the reset of my pregnancy" She laughed shaking her head  
"I really hope i don't have to say that"  
"So do I" We both laughed as the officer's came in  
"What do you want me to say to everyone back home?"  
"Just that I'm good and I will see them when i get home" she nodded giving me a half hug  
An officer came in grabbing my arm  
"Anything happen's to her while she's in here I'm coming after your badge... then again it's her family you have to worry about"  
Next day after court  
"Thank's for ever thing I'm so happy to be going home i need a nice hot bath and some loving from my fiancé" I smiled talking to Lowen  
"Well then you'll like what's waiting out side for you" i squeaked hugging her quickly moving outside, i seen Op leaning against his bike back to me, i walked behind him, jumping on the bike and wrapping my arm's around his chest and leg's around his waist.  
"Did you miss me" I whispered in his ear  
"You know it babe" I let him go so he could turn around facing me "How did it go in there?"  
"I have to pay for the damages to her car apparently i kicked her car with my 6 inch heels and left a giant hole in her car door" Opie looked Pissed "I don't care she can say what she wants at the end of the day I'm the one that gets the prize" i smiled pushing my hands up his shirt running my nails across his ab's, i felt him shiver at my touch. "So how did it go last night?" I kept running my hands around to his back pulling him closer between my leg's  
"Fine Jax and Tara stayed" i seen him look away from me  
"You fat liar" I pulled my arms away from him pushing him back  
"They didn't stay with you last night did they"" i punched him in the arm "Oh my god i hate you, i wanted one thing Op why couldn't you give that to me?" i moved away from his hands that tried to reach for me, i moved back on the bike and sat like i normally would "Just take me home please"  
"Abbi" he lent forward touching my face but I flinched away from his hands  
"Don't touch me" I felt tears start to form "The hole time i was in that cell all i was thinking was how happy i was that you were safe with Jax and Tara there, i know at the end of the day you can take care of your self I'm not that stupid that i don't know that, but it made me feel good knowing that if you did get hurt Tara was there to look after you and Jax could help get the ass hole's... that are trying to take away the only thing in this world that i couldn't live without" I screamed at him "You know what I think I'm just going to walk, I'm so sick of my family right now" i swung my leg over the bike standing up but as i did i felt my self start to get dizzy "OP... help" I whispered  
I seen my vision go black and my body start to full I felt arms wrap around me  
"ABBI"


	11. Vacation\Wedding?

Chapter 11: Vacation! Slash Wedding?

Chapter 11  
"OP... help" I whispered  
I seen my vision go black and my body start to full I felt arms wrap around me  
"ABBI!"  
Opie's POV  
"OP... help" I heard Abbi whisper  
I quickly ran over to her grabbing her  
"ABBI" I yelled "No baby come on wake up... HELP" i yelled out a few people came rushing over "call an ambulance" I seen Lowen come stand next to us 'What the hell is going on, what did they do to her in there"  
"I don't know Op she seemed tired when i seen her this morning but she seemed fine"  
"Well she's not is she" i snapped growling  
"The ambulance will be her in two minutes" some girl said  
"Come on baby" I pulled her close holding onto her tightly "I need you to be okay, I'm so sorry wake up for me please wake up" I stopped talking when i seen the ambulance pull up i lifted her and carried her over  
"Sir you can't-"  
"Shut up and open the door's i don't know what's wrong with her she just passed out... she's pregnant" I lifted her in getting out "I'll meet you at St Thomas" I ran back to my bike looking at Lowen  
"Call Tara tell her to meet us at St Thomas i don't want anyone else near her" She nodded grabbing her phone  
1 hours later at the hospital  
"Opie" Tara said walking down the hall i jumped up and so did everyone else "Okay so she's still asleep she probably will be for the next day or two, she passed out of exhortation, when was the last time she had a full night's sleep?"  
I started to think back to the last time we actually went to bed together and slept  
"It's been awhile" I whispered "At least the nights i have been with her over the few weeks she came to bed after me and she was up and gone when i woke up"  
"Well she hasn't been looking after her self everything with her studies and then the worry about you guys plus the pregnancy its put a strain on her body and her heart she just need's to sleep. When she get's out of here she will be on some vitamins, she also has low Iron so she's going to need to really eat more mostly red meats she won't like to take the pill's. She will be fine she just has to take it easy and get a lot of reset" I nodded  
"Can i go see her?" She nodded  
"Fourth door on the right" I quickly moved hearing foot steps behind me i didn't really care who was following me.  
As i stepped through the door i finally seen how tired she really looked.  
"How the fuck have a not noticed' i moved over to the bed putting my hands on her face, laying my head against her's "Why didn't you talk to me" i kissed her lips sitting down grabbing her head.  
As i sat down i noticed that the whole club had walked through into her room  
"God sis" Juice stepped forward kissing her head "You gotta stop ending up here every time we hear Abbi's hospital we all die a little inside, we need you around"  
Two days later  
Abbi was still asleep, The docs say's it's a good thing, i even called Tara asking her, they had finally left for there honeymoon neither of them wanted to but Gemma and I finally got them to leave, they call in all the time checking to make sure everything was still okay with her.  
Gemma came in with Abel around every day with so he could lay with her. I was out side having a smoke realizing that as soon as she woke up i would have to quit smoking these things for her, for our baby  
As i put my smoke out i heard my name being called  
"Opie, OPIE" i looked seeing Gemma i started to panic "She's fine she's awake and she's asking for you" I quickly jumped running up the stairs straight to her room.  
I skidded to a Holt when i heard her laughing at something Abel said  
"Is that right and what did he do after that?" I lent against the door smiling at how happy she sounded  
She always was a better morning person then I was.  
"He wifted me up wike a wocket an an and twold me i was a sbwaceman" she laughed smiling  
"You were a spaceman and i missed all that, it sounds cool you'll have to get Uncle to do it again for you so i can see my little astronaut at work" He smiled jumping up and down on the bed.  
She finally seen me leaning against the door  
"Hey" She smiled at me  
"Hey Beautiful" I stepped forward kissing her lips lightly  
"Abel honey say bye Nan take you out to get some lunch" I smiled at Gemma  
Abel jumped forward pulling us into a hug "BYE" he yelled running out of the room i laughed at how happy the little boy was  
I sat back on the chair looking at Abbi "Did you have a good sleep?" She smiled shrugging  
"Could have been better could have had you holding me"  
"What make's you think i wasn't?"  
"Because i don't have nightmares when I'm in your arm's" I cringed at the look on her face she looked so scared and so sad, even though she had been asleep for the last 56 hours 4 minutes and 26 seconds she still looked so tired "I wanna go home" She whispered pulling me out of my thoughts  
I seen a tear role down her cheek. "Aww baby come here" I jumped up on the bed pulling her into my arms  
I almost didn't hear it when my chest muffled a sob then i felt my shirt start to get wet an sticky but i didn't care she was all i was worried about right now  
"Shsh baby it's okay" i held onto her tightly without hurting her "I've got you"  
After god know's how long her gut wrenching sob's finally stopped every time she tried to breath in it felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart, those two days that she was asleep it felt like someone took away my world like there was nothing there for me, i haven't got a fuckin clue how i lived without her after all this time, she keeps me whole.  
"Take me away from here" i heard her say quietly  
"What?" i pulled back looking at her face  
"Take me away from charming for awhile just so we can be... normal for awhile, so we don't have to worry about someone always watching us, so i can be with you and not feel like your slowly pulling away from me" i grabbed her face making her look at me  
"I'm not going any where with out you, you are my heart and soul when you look at me i feel like you see the real me not the me that I hide under this hard shell that i don't even know how to brake, you've got me and there is no getting rid of me, i can't do this with out you" She nodded laying her head back on my chest "GO back to sleep baby this crying isn't good for you or the baby I'll go get you something eat and I'll be back okay" She nodded kissing my chest.  
Once she was asleep i got up slowly not to wake her and started to walk down to my bike, i knew i should go get her favourite Once I got there i ordered her favourite with a strawberry shake. As i waited i decided to call Jax  
"Op it's Tara is she okay?" She sounded worried  
"Yeah, yeah she's fine she woke up and few hours ago but she's finally gone back to sleep, i was just call to ask a favour"  
"Yeah course what ever you need"  
"What was that place called that Jax took you a few month's back ?"  
"Oh the one with Abel for my birthday?"  
"Yeah, yeah that's the one, where is it?"  
"It's in Origin little hotel 10 minutes in right next to the beach you can't miss it if you do your fuckin blind tell the receptionist you want to speak to Micheal Fox tell him Tara Knowles sent you he will give you the best room in the hotel the guy's and old friend he will give you half price of the room as well, look after her Opie cause i swear to all things Holy I will beat the shit out of you" I smiled knowing how close Tara and Abbi had gotten since she came back the sorted out there shit.  
"I know I'll see you guys when we get back Gemma will have Abel unless we take him with us"  
"No leave him with Gemma, Jax and i can come back early any way we've been planning on coming back any way we miss Abel, Tell Abbi we love her and to relax and have fun, Love you"  
"Love you to Tara" We both hung up  
24 hours later  
Abbi and i had finally made it to the hotel, when i had got back to the hospital she was awake listening to her Ipod singing away like i love, i told her to eat cause we were going home to pack we were going away for our own holiday. I told her to bring Enough stuff for a two weeks and that i had a surprise for her  
She was so excited. once we got home we packed our bag's getting in the her car and head straight to Origin, we did stop in a motel for the night just so she could sleep in a bed instead of a car but as soon as she was awake we were off again.  
When we got there I asked for Micheal Fox telling him Tara sent me, he quickly smiled giving as keys to the penthouse sweet on the top of the 23rd floor which almost made Abbi cry.  
One the first day we lounged around watching tv wrapped up in each others world forget the outside world, on the second day i order pancakes with some bacon and eggs for breakfast.  
Once it was there i wrote a little letter putting it next to her giving her a light shake waking her up  
"Baby wake up i left something for you i have to go do something and will be back in a little while"  
"Hmmm" she rolled over seeing the breakfast sitting there  
Abbi's POV  
I was laying dreaming about Opie and I sitting on the beach laughing at some stupid joke he said when i felt something shaking me awake  
"Baby wake up i left something for you i have to go do something and will be back in a little while"  
"Hmmm" I mumbled rolling over seeing the tray of food sitting next to me, when i turned to say thank you he was already gone.  
I grabbed the note that was sitting next to the food  
Morning baby  
I hope you like the food, i had to go out to do a couple of things but i won't be long  
I love you, order anything you want just put it on the room  
Later baby  
I laughed smiling at later's baby, on the drive up here i had started to read the Third book of 50 shades of grey it was so dam sexy i loved how Christian said later's baby it made smile and laugh at how hard-core and strong this man was but when it came to Anastasia he was this big softy.  
I can't wait for them to make a movie out of, it better be R18 so i can see all of this man that is playing my new secret lover. HEHE  
I stayed in bed finishing the first book of 50 shades as well as eating my breakfast when i heard a knock at the door, i got up answering, i squeaked seeing Tara standing there I pulled her into a hug smiling  
"What are you doing here?" I pulled the door back looking to see if Jax was behind her but he wasn't but she did have two dress bag (Don't actually know what those things are called that they put the dress in to keep it from getting damaged) "Where's Jax? What's in the bag? "  
"So many question, First I'm here because Opie called Jax and I, Second Jax is with Opie, and why don't you open it and you'll find out" i smiled moving over grabbing the zipper pulling it all the way down before opening it  
"Oh my god" I gasped stepping back "Is that a-" i looked at Tara shocked she had a huge smile spread across her face  
"Read the note" I stepped forward seeing the little note on it  
Hey baby  
SURPRISE!  
Abbi i have loved you a long time even when i didn't know it I loved you, you are smart and funny and talented and every morning that i wake up looking at you i fall more in love with you, you are my Anastasia Steel to Christian Grey, you are my light and i can't live with out you, you are my Fiona to Shrek  
This dress is for you i want you to marry me Today not tomorrow no next week not next year but today.  
"So what do you say will you Marry me?"


	12. Big Day

Chapter 12  
"So what do you say will you Marry me?" I looked up gasping when i seen Opie standing there in a tux no cut just a Tux i seen Jax and Tara standing behind him  
"Hell yes!" I jumped into his arm wrapping my legs around his waist kissing him all over  
"Oh thank god i was worried for a second there" I laughed kissing his face neck, chest anything i could reach "Go get ready with Tara we leave in an hour" I squeaked looking over at Tara "I'll be in there room" he turned to Tara "Call me when you guys are ready" she smiled grabbing the dress and rushing us to the bathrooms  
And hour and half later we were both finally ready.  
Well all go in my car and drove to this small church there was a priest standing there waiting with a smile on his face  
"How did you plan all this" I whispered as we walked down to the priest.  
“I called Jax after we left the hospital asked them to meet us here and filled them in on what i had planned they did all the hard stuff like finding a Priest at such short notice, Tara went and got the dresses knowing what you like"  
"Jax know's what size Opie is so he got the tuxes" I smiled at Tara then turned smiling at Jax we hadn't spoken since outside the Bar but i knew we would soon  
"Let's get married then" We stepped up holding hands smiling at the Priest “Harry Winston and Abigail Teller?" I nodded  
God i hated my full name people only use it when they were pissed at me  
"Hello, is this all the people that will be here today" he pointed to Jax and Tara  
"Yes thank you" Opie said  
"Great let's get started. Friends and family i would like to welcome you to this glories a celebration to join Harry Winston and Abigail Teller in holy matrimonial. Who here give's this beautiful women to be married to the young man" Crap I looked at Opie confused  
"We do" I gasped spinning around seeing SAMCRO standing there look at us  
"Oh my god what are you guys doing here" I looked up at Opie but he looked just as shocked  
"I called them" Jax said "I knew mum would be pissed if you got married without her there so i called her last night and told her what we were doing, she wasn't happy but she said she wasn't missing out on her daughter's wedding" I smiled feeling a tear run down my cheek, i blow him a kiss mouthing thank you.  
I turned seeing Carrie step out from behind everyone with Rose  
"You wern't planning on getting married without me" I squealed running down the stairs hugging here  
"I didn't want to but can you tell that face no" We both turned looking at OP  
"Okay i give you a free pass on this one since he planned this all. Go get married will talk after" I smiled hugging her and going back to Op  
"Please continue" Opie said as the family came and sat down  
"Thank you family of Abigail Teller" i heard mum snort she doesn't even like my full name it was dad that choose it because she got to pick the boy's names "Now i have been told that what is usually said doesn't really apply to the two of you so i will now read what i have been told to read  
"Cut straight to the vows" I gasped  
"Op i don't have vows" i whispered  
"You don't have to just say what you want"  
"You go first then give me time to think" he smiled nodding  
"Okay well i don't really know what to say I planned this for the last few day's and still don’t know what to say to you" i laughed  
"Does this make it easier" I stepped forward wrapping my arm's around his waist "i know it's not actually aloud but hey my wedding"  
"Our wedding" Opie said  
"That's what you think" i laughed as everyone did  
"Do you want me to go first?" I asked i was just going to let my heart speak  
Nah i got it baby” I smiled "Alright, you remember that night when you Jax a I were at the picnic table the night after your 16th birthday and Jax and I were talking about who our perfect women was" i nodded smiling "And we both know with what Jax was saying he was talking about Tara" I heard Tara giggle behind me "You asked me who my perfect women was and i said She had to be 20% angle and 80% Devil, she couldn't be afraid to get down and dirty with the boy's, know how to get some grease under her nail's kick so as- butt" he laughed looking at the priest "and still be smiling, at the time i didn't know i was talking about you... but you did" I laughed nodding "I guess what I'm saying is your the perfect women for me, you keep me on my toes you kick my ass when i need it, your good with cars and that's sexy as hell" everyone laughed then "You are it for me Abbi, you and this baby are my life now and I will do everything in my power to protect you both, and i promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley" I lent up kissing his cheek laughing  
"Abigail your vows please" i smiled looking back up at Opie  
"Well i didn't have two days to write my vowels but here goes, Opie i promise to all ways find you hotter then Gerard butler, I promise to except your addiction to porn magazines” I heard Tig yell ‘yeah’ behind us “Also as long as i don't have to see them" everyone laughed "I promise to love you for as long as i can stand you, through fat and skinny, i promise to relinquish the remote you when you ask, unless Rookie Blue, Grey's Anatomy or Breaking Bad is on, and any other time i feel the need for the remote" i heard a few people laugh "But i Promise to be there for you no matter what you are my soul mate... my heart. I love you"  
"Those were amazing, the rings please" I looked up at Opie confused, until Jax lent over handing Opie a ring at the same time Tara handed me a ring  
I gasped seeing that they were mum and dads rings. I turned to mum who just winked ‘thank you’ i mouthed   
"Abigail Teller do you take Harry Winston to be your husband?"  
"I Do" i smiled up at Opie feeling giddy as i slid his ring on his finger  
"Harry Winston do you take Abigail Teller to be your wife"  
"He does" i said for him making everyone laugh "Sorry go"  
"Hell yeah i do"  
"When by the power invested in me in pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" I squealed laughing when Opie practically lifted me over his head then bringing me down to his lips  
I could hear everyone laughing and clapping.  
I felt Opie's arms lift me up bridal style  
"Let's party" I heard Tig yell  
"Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice" Opie said to the Priest  
"Anything for young love, after this young man told me about everything" He pointed to Jax he was playing with Abel and Tara " He really care's about you guys he practically begged me on his knees to do this for you, I stopped marrying people a long time ago. He kept talking about how he's little sister deserved to be happy and he wanted to do everything that he could to make sure she got her happy ending, I'm gonna guess and say your his little sister" I smiled as Opie put me down  
"Yeah I'm the little sister" I turned looking at Jax "Hey Jerk" i called Jax automatically turned looking at me making me laugh "I love you" I seen the huge smile spread across his face  
"I know" i laughed sticking my hand up at him showing him two fingers "I love you to shorty”  
"Alright enough with the sappy crap let's get out of here, church freaks me out" Tig said quickly moving to the exit  
"Thank you again" I grabbed Opie's hand "Bye"  
We all left heading back to the hotel up to Jax and Tara's room since they got the biggest room in the hotel, best thing is its the size of the freakin club house.  
We all sat down drinking and laughing and having dinner when Chibs stood up  
"Aye, i have something to say, May the Lord hold you in His hand... and may He never close His fist too tight. Bennachd dia dhuit (God's blessing to you). I love you both, and i wish you many, many year's of happiness"  
"Cheer's" everyone said raising there glass  
AS everyone started talking Carrie grabbed my hand rushing me outside to the balcony, she closed the door behind me and started jumping around smiling  
"You got married" she screamed, She jumped over to the edge "MY BEST FRIEND JUST GOT MARRIED" she screamed over the side  
"Congratulations" i heard someone yell  
"Thank's" i called back, i turned to Carrie and we both lent forward laughing "Oh my god I got married" I lifted my dress running back inside stopping when i seen Opie sitting there laughing at something Bobby said.  
I stood there smiling at them, this was my family this was the thing i loved the most getting to be with the ones I love the most.  
I seen Bobby point at me making everyone turn, I smiled blushing.  
"You okay babe?" Op asked He went to stand up but i waved my hand telling him to stay  
"I' am now" i smiled at everyone turning back around and walking back over to Carrie  
"You just wanted to stare at your Husband didn't you?" I laughed smiling  
"Do you blame me, I mean look at that body... and he's my husband" We both laughed and started talking  
"You know i never thought i would see you or your brother married" i laughed looking at her confused  
"Why?"  
"Well you never let anyone near Jax after Tara left and well we all know Opie was the only guy that you always said you would marry because no one understood the life you have, and Jax never let anyone near you" i nodded smiling at her  
"Yeah well I'm glad he did, he made plenty of room for my husband to sneak in there" we both laughed again  
Before i went to say anything i seen a red light hit Carrie right on the temple, i seen a slight flash  
"GUN!"


	13. How is this meant to work

Chapter 13  
Before i went to say anything i seen a red light hit Carrie right on the temple then i seen a small flash  
"GUN!" I screamed tackling Carrie just as i heard the gun going of we both ducked as we heard the glass door smash.  
I could hear the guy's yelling our name's.  
I quickly jumped up pushing Carrie in front of making sure she didn't get shot.  
As we got inside I felt arm's wrap around me pulling me behind the wall were you couldn't see us  
"Abbi your bleeding" I heard Tara say  
I looked up at Opie confused then looked down seeing blood on my dress down the side of my arm  
"It's just a scratch" I yelled over to her.  
We waited a few minutes to see if there was going to be any more shot's there weren't.  
"Shit guy's take your cut's of and hide them in the room or put a jumper over it the cops will be here soon, and they will start looking into the club if they see the cut's either that or you guy's go hide in my room.  
"Will hide in the room, I have warrant's out for me here" Tig said  
"Fuck you should of told me this shit" Gemma said walking over to me with Tara behind her.  
I felt Opie's arm's hold onto me tightly as he slid down the wall pulling me with him, I turned slightly looking at him seeing the panic in his eye's  
"Shit" I whispered.  
I turned around straddling his waist grabbing his face  
"Opie baby calm down, I'm here baby I'm right here" I seen a tear fall down his face , I seen people stepping towards us "Back of" I yelled at them, they all stepped back turning away from us "Op... talk to me" I whispered pulling him into a hug  
"It thought i lost you" He whispered out i had to strain to hear him  
"You can't lose me that easy i'm to tough for that kind of stuff"  
"All i could see was Donna in my head, she was pregnant and she got shot and died and that's all i kept thinking when i heard you scream, i was scared Ab's I was scared of losing you, i'm scared to lose you... fuck i hate the word scared" i laughed pulling him into another hug  
"Op listen to me okay" I lifted his head looking him straight in the eye "Even if something did happen to me i need you to know it's not your fault it will never be your fault, I'm a big enough and ugly enough to know that, I know what's going on in that beautiful mind of your's and you can't push me away you just married me"  
"There coming after me though"  
"I don't care you come after the people i love... you come after me we will deal with what happened here but for now when need to do some damage control before the cop's get here" He nodded standing up and taking me over to Tara  
"Please check her out"  
"I'm fine it doesn't even hurt" I said manly to everyone  
"It doesn't now but it will soon, right now your blood is pumping and your adrenaline is pumping but once that wear's of it's going to start to sting like a bitch, just let me look at it now while your numb and it won't hurt you" I growled sitting on the chair next to here  
"Fine but only so it will get you of my back" She smiled and started to poke around i could feel it but it wasn't really hurting "Where's Carrie?" opie stepped aside and i seen her sitting by the couch watching me while hugging Rose.  
'You okay' I mouthed  
She nodded smiling at me.  
Carrie and i grew up around guns we know what they do and have been shown how to use one, we also went through crap when we were 14 there was a drive by shooting on our way home from school one day, a few people got shot and Carrie and i had jumped into the bush and had to watch what was going on, Carrie was scared for a long time after that we had to appear in court when we identified the shooters and she was worried that someone was going to come after as, 6 year's later and this is the first time someone's tried to kill her.  
Or they were trying to kill me... maybe they wanted to kill her so i could feel the pain of losing her someone else I love, i don't get this any more.  
They kill D telling me to let there deal's run, but really it's about Op, they try and kill Carrie but she has nothing to do with Opie whey do they keep coming after people, why not come after the one they really want, if it's me they want come after me, if it's Opie go after him, but why kill so many innocent people on the way, what are they trying to accomplish from this.  
"Babe... babe... ABBI!" i jumped back looking up at Op i seen a few cops standing in front of me, i looked around seeing everyone walking out of the room leaving Op, Carrie and I  
"Sorry i was in my own world for a second" i looked at the cops "Hi I'm Abbi"  
"Hi sweet heart I'm Officer Shaw this Officer McNally we were told there was gun fire here, people heard screaming your... Husband?" he asked making sure he was right  
"Yeah only a few hours but yes my husband"  
"Sorry to hear that you wedding day ended up like this" I smiled shrugging  
"It's okay i guess there's nothing i can do about it now, maybe just go home and sleep and wake up tomorrow like it never happened" Officer Shaw smiled  
"You seem pretty relaxed, after that shooting " I nodded  
"My sister in law is a nurse she gave me something to relax me, the panic attack that i was having after the shooting was harmful towards my baby"  
"Congratulations on the baby" he smiled  
"Thanks... Did you need to ask me some questions?"  
"Yes actually, did you happen to see the shooter your friend said you screamed gun before it actually went of"  
"No i didn't see the shooter, we were talking when i seen this red dot on the side of her head and i seen this flash like a reflection of something and i just screamed gun and pushed us both down"  
"How did you know it was a gun?" I shrugged  
"Watched lot's of action movie's with my husband seen a lot of things... i didn't know if i was right but i didn't want to take the chance of losing me friend"  
Officer McNally stepped away from us answering her phone. She looked between us both then started moving over to Carrie. I stopped talking watching them making sure Carrie was okay  
"Hi... I'm Andy I have a question...Do you want to be here, do you know these people?" I snorted  
Everyone turned looking at me  
"Really?" I asked 'Andy'  
"Yeah she doesn't seem like the type that would hang out with a biker gang" Carrie stood up looking at Andy  
"You know what there a biker club they love bike's they ride around all day on there bike's and a lot of the time they fix car's. Yes I hang out with them because they are my family. They were there for me through hard times, so I don't care what you think, because you don't know them so don't judge what you don't know anything about"  
"No that I've answered your question's do you mind getting the hell out of my room, you don't get to come in here and judge my family, so go take your judgmental ass down the street around the corner of go fuck your self" I turned away from her "Nice to meet you Officer i don't hate you which is a good thing" I waved smiling at him and walking away straight to the bathroom, i slammed the door behind me  
"Don't mind her she's like that all the time"  
"Not a problem i have 3 girls and a wife i know how you feel, Congratulations on the wedding and the baby"  
"Thank-you" I waited till i heard the door close before walking out of the bathroom.  
"I'm going to our hotel room so i can have a nice hot bath to relax, Carrie I think you should go home tomorrow because what happened today has something to do with us and if anything happened to you, I'll be on a war path so i need you to go home and be with Rose and be safe. I love you" i quickly hugged her and walked out of the room, to the elevator, as the door opened a few of the guy's came out with Jax and Tara.  
I ignored them getting in when they got out, no one said anything to me which was a good idea.  
Once i got into the room i went into the bathroom turning on the tap's for the bath.  
As it started to fill i tipped some bubble's in. I jumped up trying to take the dress of but i couldn't reach the zip my left arm was painful to move so i tried to use my right but i couldn't get it to come of  
"FUUUUUCCCCCKKK" I screamed.  
I took everything else i could off and got into the bath with the dress on, I didn't care anymore.  
I don't know how long i was in the bath for before i heard the door open, i turned seeing Opie pop his head in.  
"Hi babe" I whispered  
"Hey Baby, you okay?" I shook my head feeling the tear's role down my face  
"I can't get out of this dress" I heard him laugh as he knelled down next to the bath  
"Want me to help?" i nodded sitting forward i felt his hand's lightly touching me pulling down the zipper and undoing the bra clasp.  
I pulled the bra of easily enough. I felt Opie's hands go under the water lifting me up and out of the water just enough for him to slip my dress and lower me back into the water  
"I'll get it washed and cleaned and looking bran new for you by the end of the week" i smiled moving forward in the bath till there was a huge gap behind me, It was a big bath.  
"Get in" I whispered  
I seen him stand up putting the dress on the rack and started taking of his clothe's.  
i smiled when he started to unbutton his pant's  
"Turn around you perv" I laughed bring my hand's up to my eye's covering them, i waited to second and slowly spread my finger's apart watching him.  
He still looked the same he knew i was going to peek "Come on your not going to hide from me now are you, you think it's a bit late for that being that you knocked me up" he laughed taking of his pant's and getting into the bath. I felt his hand's graze my boobs as he pulled me back so i settled between his legs.  
"Now who's the perv, ya boob grabber"  
"Hey it's my duty as your husband to grab your boob's when ever and wear ever i feel like it" i laughed laying my head on his shoulder closing my eyes  
"Thank you for today. it meant a lot that you did all this for me. I love you forever for it"  
"It's what i was hoping for. Apart from the shooting it's what i was aiming for making you love me even more"  
"I love you more and more every day because you surprise me, you like to keep me on my toe's"  
"Just the way i like it" i smiled leaning up and kissing him. I felt his hand's move up grabbing my boob's making me giggle  
"Always been a boob man haven't you"  
"Dam straight but I'm also an ass man" I started to squirm laughing when his hands tickled down my side grabbing my ass  
"Okay Mr. Ass man I know your hoping to get lucky but not right now, we need to figure who has something against you so that we can kill the sons of bitch's, so i can stop worrying if my best friend is going to die every time she's with me or weather i need to tell her to stay away from us"  
"I'm sorry" He whispered dropping his head  
"No, no, no" I grabbed his face lifting it up to look at me "No babe I'm sorry i don't mean for this to make you sad it's not what i want i just want to find out who this person is trying to kill us so we can live our live's"  
"Okay fine" He sat up a little moving around so i was sitting in his lap  
"So can you think of anyone that might hold a grudge against you? not the club just you?"  
"No... Wait maybe, remember that kid that I beat up from your school the night before your birthday party he tried to drug your drink?" i nodded cringing  
"Yeah the senior kid right him and his older brother" Opie nodded  
I remembered that night Carrie and i had snuck out and gone to a senior party this guy from school had been following be hitting on me trying to get in my pant's but i refused so many time's he just didn't get the hint that i gave.  
That night at the party Carrie and i moved around seeing people when we decided to get a drink as we were walking David (The creep) came over giving me a beer telling me he was sorry for being such a jerk. I had went to take a sip when i got this weird feeling so i acted like i got a call.  
Flashback  
This guy give give's me the creeps, i pulled out my phone speed dialling Opie i knew he was the better choose then Jax  
"Oh hey Opie sorry i almost missed your call didn't realize my phone was ringing"  
"I didn't call you" Opie said  
"I know." I looked up at David rolling my eyes mouth big brother "I'm sorry i snuck out to the party but you wouldn't have let me go if i told you"  
"You in trouble?" He sounded worried  
"Yeah, yeah i think so, she was okay last time I seen her"  
"Carrie with you?"  
"Yeah i know I'm sorry" i rolled my eyes again at David acting like i didn't care really i was scared  
"I'm on my way i know the party your talking about, get Carrie and hide"  
"Thank you Op I'm glad your letting me stay"  
"Don't worry about it" He hung up as i did  
Thank god.  
"Older brother giving you trouble" I flinched at the anger in David's voice  
"Yeah he's just looking out for me, but he said i could stay so that's always a good thing"  
"Cool drink up let's have some fun" I smiled lifting the beer to my lips acting like i had a drink  
"I'll be back I'm gonna go find Carrie see if she want’s to dance" he smiled nodding  
I quickly moved around grabbing her when i seen she was talking to Mark from Bio  
"I need your help quick" I grabbed her bag pulling her into the bathroom i could see out of the corner of my eye David watching but i ignored him just walking into the bathroom. "Give me my wallet"  
"What?" She looked confused  
"Just do it!" i yelled at her  
She looked shocked for a second but handed it to me, I quickly reached in grabbing the small bottle of perfume out, i grabbed a towel of the bench and pored my beer over top, i gasped when it turned pink.  
"That son of a bitch I'm gonna kill him" I grabbed the bottle Opening the door, I could heard Carrie asking question's behind me but i ignored her and looked around i seen David standing against the fire place with a huge smile on his face "You stupid son of a bitch" I screamed throwing the bottle at his head if he hadn't have moved it would have hit him directly in the nose  
"What the fuck?" he looked pissed the music had stopped and everyone was looking at me with shocked looks on there face  
"You sick mother fucker what did you think would happen tonight, you would drug me take me up stairs so you could rape me." i lunged forward punching him in the face "You sick fuck" i kept screaming as i punched him.  
I could hear people screaming at me to stop but i couldn't. before i knew it i felt Arms wrap around my waist i tried to fight them of until i realized who it was, i let my self relax sinking into his arm's feeling safe right there.  
"You stupid bitch i should have just knocked you out while i had the chance, fuck you five ways to Sunday" I felt Opie's body tense up "while you screamed out begging to stop"  
"Shut the fuck up" Opie yelled moving me behind him.  
"Let me guess your the reason she won't fuck anyone" Before i seen it coming, Opie jumped forward grabbing the creep by the hair dragging him outside. He dropped him to the ground and started beating the crap out of him.  
I don't know how long before i ran over to Op grabbing his arm  
"Op, stop before you kill him" I screamed pulling on his arm, but he shock me of "Carrie!" I screamed "Help" i whispered  
We both ran over to him grabbing each arm pulling as hard as we could, it took a bit but we eventually got him of Carrie and i both fell to the ground. I screamed out when i felt something cut into my leg, i gasped seeing a peace of glass sticking out  
"Oh wow would you look at that" I smiled at Carrie.   
Opie came running over pulling me into his chest  
"How much have you had to drink" Opie asked  
"I'm sober, I haven't had anything" I laughed smiling at them both "I just find this situation, something that should be in a movie, oh or a book, that the girl needs rescuing, so that man she's in love with come's to save her and ends up beating up the guy that hurt her then in the end she gets hurt. I've read all this before. I've written stories like this before but it's never happened to me."  
"So what you think this all some kind of dream?" Opie asked  
"No but i think, that my leg hurt's like a bitch and i'm rambling because i'm trying to take my mind of the pain' They both laughed at me.  
Opie came over lifting me bridal style as he started to walk towards Carrie's car we heard David.  
"You will pay for this mother fucker, not today, not tomorrow but i will make sure you pay"  
"Shut the fuck up" Carrie said kicking him so he rolled away.  
I smiled when she winked at me.  
End Flashback  
"Babe?" i turned looking up at OP "You okay?" I smiled nodding  
"Just remembering that day. you were my 'night and shining armour'" Op started laughing  
"Yeah i guess" He started tracing the scar on my leg from the glass I ended up needing 7 stitches that day, the next day was one of the best days of my life  
"No guess Op i love you for coming after me that night you saved from from having one of the worst things that could have happened, happen to me. You were there for me when i needed you, and you kept my secret it's what i needed" We hadn't told anyone what happened that night. Jax really wasn't around so he didn't know that i got hurt till 4 day's after the fact and Ma well she was mad but glad i had called people for help, she didn't know about the drugging part she likely track him down and kill him.  
Not that he didn't deserve to be shot, i just didn't need that on my conscious.  
"So you don't think it is him?" Op asked  
"Nah I mean you have to be pretty stupid to come after my family and he would have to have hired a few guy's to kidnap D and I and be whiling to beat the crap out of us and kill one of us, and not feel anything for it." I could see the sadness in his eye's but he didn't say anything "is there anyone else like another club you guy's may have gotten on the wrong side of?"  
"Well there's the Calaveras" I turned looking at him confused  
"When?"  
"A few weeks before D we found out they were doing some stupid shit so we told the Mayans. Alvarez pretty much run's them like a patch over but they are still Calaveras there Puertorican, there voice sound Puertorican?" I cringed pushing my self away from Op so i was sitting on the opposite side of the tub. "Babe what's wrong?"  
"They guy's that took D and I they were talking in Spanish for a bit there, i know a bit but I ain't that good all i remember is get her and Shoot, i guess they were talking about us. I remember D wearing these 2 inch heels no big but enough to hurt" He nodded smiling "She got one of the guy's in the ribs her heel actually got stuck for a second, you find one of the guy's you find that one will have a scar there he's the guy that shot her." He nodded "If i heard there voice i could tell you it was them, but i'm not 100% sure it was them" OP nodded grabbing my hands and pulling me over so i was laying on his chest  
"You did good baby, i know it's hard for you to talk about that day, I'll do my best to make sure that you don't have to talk about it any more" I smiled nodding laying my head on his chest "Will get him baby"  
"I hope so" I whispered  
2 months later  
I was sitting on the picnic table watching Abbi working on her car when I heard Abbi swear at something, but having a huge smile on her face, I started to remember the last time I watched her fix her car remembering the conversation before the watching  
Flashback Opie's POV  
I was sitting at the bar thinking about last night with Abbi when i felt a slap on my back, i turned seeing Pop standing there  
"Hey pop"  
"Hi Son, you alright, everything okay with you and Abbi?" I frowned at him  
"Yeah we good Pop, She's a tough chick, but I got her" he smiled nodding  
"Don't fool yourself into thinking that you got her, she's the one that's got you"  
"What are you talking about Pop? You've lost me"  
"Then catch up" He slapped the back of my head "I'm talking about the feelings you have for that girl." i looked at him confused "You know your feelings are way more heightened then hers, when she walks by you, you smile, you get this feeling of lust but when you do it to her it's normal she's not new to this"  
"What are you talking about new to what?"  
"Being in love kid"  
"Look Pop i don't think I'm in love with her, i have love for her...” i sighed look back over at her I just hasn't been that long since Donna,. I think you've been drinking to much Pop"  
"There it is... you can't let what happened to Donna hold you back from loving her son, She's waiting fro you to realize who she is to you"  
"Who is she to me then, since you seem to know everything" I spun around glaring at him i could feel my self getting mad  
"Made for you Idiot, everyone can see it even Jax, that's why he's okay with you dating his little sister, his best friend. He would kill anyone that went near her but with you,. He let's you have your way with her because he knows he can trust you”  
"Fuck look pop can we talk about this another day your making me feel crazy"  
"We can talk about this another day, but so you know you and her get into a fight in the middle of the street, I won't be bailing you out of jail"  
"Yeah alright i get it she's the daughter you never had. when she's around me i feel... i feel like she's shaking me, like i'm of centre and can't catch my balance"  
"Sound's about right. Wait till you do something to piss her of and you feel like you have to give up your soul to make her happy again"  
"How do you know all this. Why give me this push to make me figure this shit out"  
"Because i don't want to see you screw up the best thing that's ever happened to you and i'm not saying that you didn't love Donna because i know you did, but you and i both know that the end of the day that girl out there she is your soul mate. You will fuck it up i know you will it's you but just remember that girls heart has been through one hell of a beating and she's still here, but next time i don't think that she will survive" i looked at Pop shocked I had never heard him talk like this  
"Go see your girl son" I smiled giving him a hug as i walked out of the room.  
I went over sitting on the picnic table watching her clean out her oil and checking everything on her car. She got grease on her hand's but just shrugged whipping it in her leg's not caring  
"Fuck that's hot"  
End Flashback  
That women... my wife is a better mechanic then I am.  
I looked around seeing her yelling at one of the prospect's telling him to get her the car part's she needed.  
She bent over the front of the car giving me a great view of her ass  
"Stop looking at my baby sister like that you perv" I laughed Slapping Jax back  
"How is she any way, knowing that we haven't found the guy's yet?" I shrugged  
"I don't know man she won't talk about it, She give's me a look every time i get home like asking me without even saying anything if we found the guy's i don’t say anything and her face drops you can see how sad she is till she throws her self into my arm's and starts to tell me all these ideas about the nursery how she want's to paint something on the wall or how she feels the baby moving around inside her.” I sighed running my fingers through my hair and down my face “Man I don't know I'm worried about her. She talk's to me about the baby and Carrie and the family but when it come's to other shit she shuts down and shuts me out.  
"Don't take that personal she's been like that since Tommy died she changed... then she kind of went back to the old her after she beat the shit out of me... but then with D and shit she locked up again" I turned looking over at her she was leaning into the car pulling out a bottle of water  
"You know she won't let me touch her car 5 months pregnant and won’t let me help her" Jax laughed  
"She loves that car" We both sat there watching her  
"That she does,” i nodded   
“Look brother just let her have her weekend with the girls at the cabin let her sort through some shit in her head and if she's still distant when she get's back then will talk to her" i nodded "Now piss off and see your girl, I left Tara in the room" He slapped my back standing up and heading back inside.  
I walked over to Abbi smiling at her when she seen me coming  
"Hey babe" she came over kissing me quickly moving back to the car "What were you and Jax talking about?" She lent over the engine tightening the oil cap  
"You mostly he was wondering how you were doing"  
"And what did you say?" She kept looking in the car acting like she wasn’t really listening to what i was saying  
"I told him the truth"  
"That was?" She turned looking at me she looked angry  
"That i didn't know any more"  
"How can you not know Op we live together we spend every night together" She screamed at me  
"But you don't talk to me" I yelled back at her.  
I seen everyone watching us "Keep watching us and i'll knock you all out" I growled at them all, they all turned back to what they were doing. I turned back to Abbi "I see you every night you talk to me about the baby and nursery and everything else but what's really important, you shut me out and I'm sick of you shutting me out. This isn't going to work if this is how it's going to be" I turned and walked away from her


	14. Please let me in

Chapter 14  
"I see you every night you talk to me about the baby and nursery and everything else but what's really important, you shut me out and I'm sick of you shutting me out. This isn't going to work if this is how it's going to be" I turned and walked away from her.  
I heard her call my name but i ignored her getting on my bike pulling out of the lot.  
I knew she would follow me so i drove straight to the house. I wasn't even home for 5 minute's before i heard her car door slam in the drive. She came running into the house slamming the door behind her  
Abbi's POV  
"Fuck you Op I shut you out because i'm sick of people worrying about me I'm fine" i growled seeing him leaning against the kitchen bench holding a beer  
"Your not, you don't think i hear you some night's silently crying, I can her you whispering and begging for everything to be okay for us to never see those guys again, i come home and see that sadness in your eyes every time i tell you we didn't find them" I gasped stepping towards him but he shook his head  
"I didn't know you could hear me, I thought you were asleep, you were always a Heaver sleeper" I said looking down  
"Well ever since you told me you were pregnant i make sure I'm not in a deep sleep i worry that one night I'm gonna be so out of it that I'm not going to hear you calling my name or asking me for help"  
"I don't know what to do Op I'm scared I'm not worried about my self I'm worried about you and the baby every time you leave in the morning to go to TM I panic wondering if your going to be okay i start crying, when the phone rings the first thing that pops into my head is 'Has something happen to my best friend my husband my life line. I don’t think i could live without you Op... but i don’t know if i can live with the constant worry"  
"Then what do you want me to do Abbi I won't the amazing person that i fell in love with back that smart amazing person. I want you to be safe... I know what i want and that's you, but you need to tell me now if this" he pointed at us both “Isn’t what you want anymore"  
"Or what you going to leave" I yelled at him feeling my self getting mad  
"Is that what you want... for me to leave?" He yelled back  
"I want you to leave if you want to leave, Don't ask me as an excuse"  
"I will leave if you want me to leave"  
"Then leave if you think i won't you to leave" i yelled at him  
"Don't push me Abbi"  
"If you wanna leave then say goodbye now"  
"FUCK" He half growled and yelled "It's like you have me by my balls" Op yelled moving towards the door walking out  
"ASSHOLE"  
"KISS MY ASS" I heard him yell making me smile Stupid Hormones  
"YA BIG BABY" I yelled back to him laughing now.  
I lent against the wall counting out loud  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 1-" I smiled seeing him walk back through the door smiling  
"Baby I'm so sorry i don't want to leave I'm just worried about you, you need to let me in your pushing me away and I'm scared I'm losing you" I gasped feeling a few tears roll down my cheek  
"I'm so sorry" I ran hugging him squeezing him as hard as i could "I love you and your not losing me I'm not going any where I'm so sorry" I cried into his chest  
"I love you" he whispered in my ear lifting me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist, he moved over to the couch laying me down and started kissing my neck moving down my chest kissing my bump, i felt him lift my shirt but stopping as it got to my breast he kissed my belly with a smile  
"Hi baby, I'm your Dad, but you can call me Pop's, Don't telly your mum but i really hope your a boy" I laughed slapping his head  
"And what if he comes out and is actually a girl" he laughed looking at me like 'what ever'  
We hadn't find out the sex we kind of wanted to wait you know the surprize but i'm slowly starting to wonder if we should know.  
"If its a girl we push her back up there and make her come out a boy" I rolled to my side laughing seeing how serious his face got  
"Op you can't do that i want a girl, and you know this isn't going to be our only kid we might have a girl one day"  
"You wan't more kids?" He had a huge smile on his face  
"Is that a stupid question it's like asking you if you want one bike or two, your answer is going to be-"  
"As many as i can have" I smiled running my fingers throw his hair when he laid his ear on my bump "I haven't felt much kickin' latley" i smiled  
"Yeah well you don't feel it i do.. ever dam time that baby kicks my bladder"  
"You kickboxing in there" He lent back kiss my bump again "You kick mamma's ass for me she don't listen anymore" I laughed when i felt a kick hit me right were his cheek was  
"Ohhh you made the baby maaaaaaaaaaaaad" I squealed in laughter when he started tickling me "Op stop" I was laughing so hard he wouldn't stop "Your going to make me pee" i laughed out  
"Then i can put it on Youtube" i laughed slapping his head. He lifted his hands away from me for a second i tried to wiggle away but he grabbed me pulling me back.  
Before he could tickle me again there was a knock at the door.  
"i'll get it you stay don't move an inch"  
"Yes sir" i saluted him  
"Smart ass" I rolled on my side  
"Nice ass" We both laughed when he slapped my ass  
"You do have a nice ass" I kicked him with my leg pushing him towards the door when there was another knock.  
I closed my eyes listening to see if i could hear who was at the door but i couldn't hear anything.  
"Babe" i felt my body shaking lightly "Babe wake up" i groaned opening my eyes seeing Op standing there i could see the girls standing behind him  
"Hi" i groaned out stretching feeling a kick in my bladder "Hey i just woke up no kick boxing in there" Everyone laughed running over to put and hand on my bare bump, i guess Op didn't pull the shirt down  
"Where you guy's the one's knocking at the door?"  
"Yeah we got here about an hour ago, you know you sleep through alot" i laughed  
"It's not normally me I'm a light sleeper but this baby make's me so tired i could sleep throw an explosion"  
"That's normal with your type of pregnancy it can get like that"  
"I know" I snapped at her i seen her flinch "I'm not stupid Tara i do know about my own pregnancy I am the god dam one carrying this baby" i pulled my shirt down standing up "I did go to medical school and learn what i need to know so why don't you stop treating my like a fucking patient cause I'm not one" I turned walking away from the all heading to the bathroom. As i closed the door I heard Opie  
"Tara don't I'll go she's just sick of the way people have been treating her, just give her some space i think her hormones are setting her of more then normal"  
"Sorry Op" I shut the door turning the shower on, i grabbed a towel and got in. I don't know how long i was standing under the water for before i felt arms wrap around my waist i knew it was Op  
"Tara's sorry she didn't realize what she was doing" I nodded  
"I know i just got mad over something so stupid it's the hormones i was already a bitch before i was pregnant now its just heightened" He laughed squeezing my tighter my gently  
"I love you" he whispered in my ear  
"You better" i mumbled back  
"Come on, there all waiting for you they packed your stuff while you were asleep" I looked at Op confused  
"Okay i packed your stuff i know what you like to sleep in and what you would want to take they helped with a bit of stuff" i laughed kissing his cheek  
"Thank's babe"  
"I'll do anything for you... you know that right? I would die to make sure you never have to go through any of this" i nodded smiling "Just be careful tonight okay i know you guys are going to a concert but promise you'll have someone around you at all time's and make sure know on can push you" i nodded  
"Don't worry babe i'll be fine "  
"I know i'm just making sure"  
4 hours later  
"Rose come on let's go i'm the pregnant one and your still not ready, if we want to make our dinner reservation's we have to go now"  
"ALRIGHT I'M COMING" The door opened and she walked out "Gosh you haven't had your period in five month's and you act like you forgot how much it drive's you fuckin' nuts" We all laughed  
"I remember i just choose to forget"  
"Bitch. Come on let's go before we are late" We all quickly got in the car heading towards the restaurant.  
As we were walking into the restaurant Tara grabbed my arm stopping me  
"Carrie snd Rose go in I'll be a sec the reservation is under may name" Carrie looked at me asking if i was okay with her eye's but i nodded  
"Go we won't be long" Once they were inside i pulled my arm away from her grip "what do you want?"  
"Abbi I'm trying to apologize here i don't mean to treat you the way i do i just go into to Doctor mode a lot and that's how i react i'm sorry" i nodded  
"I know and i get it but you need to realize i'm not stupid this maybe my first baby but for me to know what to do next time cause i'm having more then one i need to learn these things all on my own... with the help from Op of course"  
"I know i'm sorry... You love me again?"  
"I don't know" i dragged the word out "Maybe a little" She laughed pulling me into the restaurant  
After dinner we headed back to the hotel laughing a smiling as we reached the street before it i noticed someone was following us  
"Carrie i need you to do something for me without spinning around and panicking okay" I looked at her in the review mirror  
"There's been a car that's been following us for awhile now and i can see the a plate but i can't see it all can you get it for without showing that, that's what your doing"  
"Ahhh yeah sure give me a sec" I nodded and drove straight past the hotel  
"Were you going?" I heard Rose ask you could hear how scared she was  
"I'm just going to the store i'm going to pass it of as pregnancy craving's make them think i got hungry at the last second" i pulled into the corner store "Ready Carrie I'll try to take my time but there's a chance i can't so get it quick then send it to Juice ask him to look into it"  
"Yeah okay" I quickly parked getting out of the car and walking into the store i grabbed a tub of ice cream and some chocolate and went and paid for it.  
Once i got back in the car Carrie nodded when i looked at her  
"Tara sent it to Juice" i looked over at her  
"Carrie could get a good look at the plate without really turning around and looking so i used the mirror's to see" i smiled at her "I told him not to say anything till we knew more I don't want to worry the boys unless we know for sure unless it is the boy's trying to act stealth" I laughed looking at her with a 'yeah right' look  
"You mean our boy's the one's that are so big and ugly that they scare baby's" Everyone in the car started laughing  
"Your right there's no way in hell the guy's could act like that"  
"You know what you 3 maybe use to the hole guy's with guns and gang life-"  
"There not a gang" We all said at the same time  
"There a biker club a lot of guys who like bike's. We don't like guns but we learn to live with it"  
"I get okay i get it I just don't like that there is someone following us, someone that could hurt us"  
"And you think I do, I do my best every god dam day to try and figure who's trying to kill us but i can never figure out who it is, I'm scared and so is Op were all scared but there's nothing we ca-" i stopped talking for a second when Tara's phone went of  
"It's Juice it's a rental car under the name of Joshua Mathew's" I started to think for a second  
"Oh my god Joshua" Carrie said gasping "He was the kid brother that was in the car that time we seen the shooting he wouldn't come out and tell people that he was in the car and seen his brother shoot those people said he was asleep but we knew he wasn’t”


	15. I need you

Chapter 15  
"Oh my god" I quickly started to car heading towards the hotel  
"Carrie push the middle of the seat in and then let it go" She looked confused but did it. it came down and there was two guns laying on it  
"What the hell?" Carrie half yelled  
"Opie and Jax?" Tara asked  
"Yeah that time they borrowed my car they told me they had had this set up just in case they were going to take it out once i had baby. I'm gonna put them in my bag when we go back to the hotel just to be safe i'm gonna call Jax and Ope and tell them what's going on" She nodded seeing the look on my face.  
"Oh my god" Tara gasped we all looked at her shocked "Those photo's were meant to throw you of the real target which where you and Carrie the fact that they were getting picture's of you with Op and You with Donna were just a bonus to make the boy's think that they were after them-"  
"But it was really us" Carrie said before i could  
"Yeah," i pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car i grabbed my phone and handed my bag to Tara "Go inside I'll be in, in a few"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Making a call"  
"To who"  
"To my five month old baby" I snapped at her "I'm making a call just leave well alone Tara" I turned away from them calling Lowen  
"Hi Abbi one second i just have to finish up here"  
"Yeah sure I can wait" I sounded a little sarcastic but it didn't sound like she cared.  
I waited a few minutes and then she came back on "What's wrong Abbi you get arrested again" i laughed rolling my eyes  
"Yeah course" I laughed "No I'm kidding i need your help"  
An hour later we both hung up with our plan set.  
I called Juice next  
"Hello?"  
"Juice it's Abbi, are you alone?"  
"Ahh no but give me a minute I'll go outside Jax and Opie are here"  
"Who you talking to?" i heard Jax say in the back ground  
"Just an old mate of mine Prospect take my next shot I don't know how long i will be"  
"Shouldn't be to long Juice"  
"Okay then what can I do for you I sent Tara the text telling her who the car belongs to did something happen?"  
"No I need you to not say anything about it i know who the guy is and what's going on but i don't want the boys to get involved this is my problem"  
"Abbi i can't do-"  
"Yes you can, you can keep it to your self until i'm ready to tell them, till i know what they are after so please just keep it to your self, if they find out you better keep one eye open"  
He laughed making me smile "Look I'll keep your secret but i will call you every few hours to make sure you are okay if you want me to keep this to my self"  
"Thank you, i'll speak to you later then" I hung up and called Opie's phone next  
"What?" He answered  
"Well that's no way to speak to the mother of your child and your wife" I could hear music in the back ground  
"Oh shit sorry babe i didn't realize that it was you calling, how's your trip going?" I heard a door close and then the music stopped  
"Yeah good we just got back to the hotel we went out and had dinner, What's the party for celebrating that you don't have your old lady's there?" He laughed  
"Yeah of course invited all the crow eaters down for someone fun" I rolled my eyes  
"As long as it's not Ima cause i'd hate to have to shoot her from the inside"  
"How would you- Never mind i don't want to know but you know i would never" i laughed cutting him of  
"Op seriously I trust you, go have fun with the guy's i'll see you in two day's"  
"Alright babe call me if you need me, I love you"  
"Love you to" i hung up looking around acting like i was stretching out, i could see the car still watching me.  
I turned walking into the hotel and head up to the room, as i walked into the room i seen all 3 of them sitting on the couch watching TV in there pjs  
"How was your phone call?" Tara asked  
"Fine boys say hi" I walked over to my bags. I heard the TV mute  
"You talked to the boy's? does that mean you told him about your friend?" Tara asked  
"No i didn't and no one in this room is going to say anything are we clear on that?" They all looked at each other then looked back at me  
"Yeah but just so you know" Tara said standing up "If Jax asks i will tell him and i don't care if you hate me for it but if i think you or Carrie's or that baby's life is in danger i will become the biggest bitch and tell the boys" i nodded  
"Fine" I turned grabbing my bag and heading to the bathroom i quickly changed and came back out and laid on the couch with my head on Carrie's lap  
Carrie lent down to whisper in my ear almost scaring the shit out of me "I trust that what ever you are thinking about and that plan that you have is going to keep us safe." I smiled looking up at her  
"Always"  
3 an a Half Months Later  
"Op please just take me to work with you this place is driving in fucking insane" I heard Jax laughing in the kitchen "You shut up in the cheap seats or i'll tell Tara you've been stealing our food cause she can't cook" His head popped out of the kitchen  
"You wouldn't" He started glaring at me  
"Try me take me to work with you and i won't tell Tara"  
"No" Opie said pointing at Jax  
"YES" i yelled "You are my husband you are not my fucking boss i am going to TM today and I don't care if you take my keys away i will fuckin walk this house is driving me crazy its so clean i cold eat of the toilet if i wanted so you either let me go or let your 9 months pregnant wife walk"  
"Fine" he sounded mad "You can come but i swear to god if you feel tired or something doesn't feel right i'm taking to you to the hospital" I smiled  
"Yay"  
"Get in the car Jax and i will follow you to TM" I smiled nodding  
I went to in the room throwing on a dress and half trying to put on some shoes after what felt like forever trying to put my shoes on i got up and walked out lifting the shoes to Opie's face  
"What can't put them on?" I shook my head "Well that could be a sign you shouldn't come"  
"Either help me put the shoes on or i walk around the club house bare foot after the part last night" He growled taking the shoes of me and crouching down to put them on my feet "That's what i thought"  
"I will tie you to a chair and get Carrie to check on you" i laughed smacking his head  
"Yeah right" I grabbed my keys "Let's go i wanna go talk to mum"  
We all left the boy's got on there bike and i got in my car.  
I pulled into TM.  
Op came over helping me out of the car.  
"Go inside and st-"  
"If you tell me what to do one more time," I grabbed his beard hard "I will make your life i living hell"  
"Babe-"  
"Op seriously i'm fine" i looked around seeing Uncle Elvis sitting at the picnic table with his guitar.  
"Look perfect i will sit wit uncle Elvis, go fix some car's, if i sit there you can see me and i can call you if i need something okay?" He looked hesitant for a minute but nodded letting me go.  
I walked over sitting down next to him  
"Hey baby girl" He lent over kissing my head  
"HI Uncle whatcha' playing?"  
"Nothing really i've been playing this last tune for a while now"  
"Really, play it again?" He nodded playing it again i listened for a bit then the perfect song clicked for that tune "I got it start again the same way i have to perfect song... if that's okay?"  
"Always" he turned more towards me making me smile at the smile on his face "Go for it"  
"I like being independent  
Not so much of an investment  
No one to tell me what to do  
I like being by myself  
Don't gotta entertain anybody else  
No one to answer to  
But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold  
Someone to give me their jacket when its cold  
Got that young love even when we're old  
Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand  
Pick me up, pull me close, be my man  
I will love you till the end  
So if you're out there I swear to be good to you  
But I'm done lookin', for my future someone  
Cause when the time is right  
You'll be here, but for now  
Dear no one, this is your love song” i smiled at Bo by  
"Was it good?" I asked nervous   
"When did you right that song?"  
"Oh ahh years ago right before Op and i got together"  
"Has he heard you sing that?" I looked around seeing him looking straight at me  
"No"  
"Well he has now" I turned seeing him walking towards us. Before he could say anything my phone rang i looked down seeing Lowen's name pop up.  
"Hello?"  
"Abbi, hi are you alone?'  
"No"  
"Opie there?"  
"Yeah is this about that thing?"  
"Yeah we have a problem"  
"Okay give me a sec" I slowly stood up smiling at Op  
"Give me a sec to take this call okay it's important"  
"Babe what are you hiding?"  
"I promise you will know in time but for now you need to trust me full disclosure baby"  
"Fine but i want to know" I nodded walking away  
"Alright what's wrong"  
"He's getting jittery you promised you would write the letter for his brother if he left your family alone till you have baby... he's threatening to kill you unless you see him and give him the letter"  
"Yeah i know figured that when i seen him outside my house this morning"  
"Abbi i don't know how much longer i can put him of"  
"Tell him to give me 24 hours”  
“I’ll see what i can do" I sighed sitting down closing my eyes "Abbi are you okay?"  
"I will be" I hung up and slowly sat down  
"Abbi?" I heard Jax yell. I seen a few people running over to  
"What's wrong what happened?"  
"Nothing the baby's kicking me really hard and the ground was the closets seat"  
"You should really go home"  
"NO" i growled "You know what i did yesterday?" He shook his head as Opie and the guy's walked over to me "i got so bored that i got in my car and followed this chick who was running and started playing eye of the tiger behind her" They guys all laughed  
"Why did you do that?" Happy asked  
"because i was bored as fuck and that was the most fun ive had in a week my stupid husband doesn't make me laugh, or touch me anymore cause afraid to hurt me or the baby. I’m horny and i can’teven take care of myself cause im the size if house" i closed my eyes when i felt tears spring to my eyes  
"You know that can't happen right?" Tig said "I have two girl's and i was still fucking there mother left and right what ever chance i got" Opie didn’t even say anything about it  
"I didn't need that image Tig" I said glaring at him  
"Sorry baby girl" i nodded   
“Someone help me up?"  
Since Happy and Jax were the closets they slowly helped me  
"Are you sure you okay?" Opie asked  
"I'm fine i'm not going into labour yet i promise ya'll will be the first people i tell"  
"Fine... but just sit down please" i looked up at Opie seeing the worried look on his face  
"Only if you rub my back for me it kills so bad" He smiled nodding.  
"Come on" we both smiled sitting down  
Op sat there rubbing my back for half an hour before, making me moan and cry out scaring Jax a little and making the reset of the guys laugh.  
As he stopped my phone rang again i looked at it seeing Carrie's name pop up  
"Hey shorty"  
"Hey beetle bug," I could hear Sadness in her voice  
"What are you up to now?"  
"Just at TM watching over the boys... what's up?"  
"Rose and i had a fight" i heard her voice crack  
I turned looking at Opie  
"Yeah i'll be there as soon as i can, why don't you get the chocolate and the movies ready and i'll pick you up a bottle of wine"  
"Thank... you" She sniffled.  
"I won't be long" I hung up looking up at him "I think her and rose just broke up i have to go be with her, i'm sorry i know you wanted me to stay-"  
"Babe go it's fine she needs you. Let me know if your to tired to drive later and i'll get Jax to drop me of and i'll drive your car back"  
"I'm sorry i know i would stay at TM all day but i promise starting tomorrow i will stay at home till this baby decides he or she wants to come out"  
"Babe it's fine go i know Carrie needs you i would do the same if it was Jax"  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I kissed him quickly and slowly sat up. "I love you"  
"I love you to, go before i change my mind" i quickly grabbed my keys kissing him quickly and walked to my car... well waddled to the car.  
Once i got to the store i grabbed all the chocolate and ice cream i could hold, once i paid for it i went out to the my car,  
As i pulled out of the parking lot turning left, i seen the car coming but i couldn't do anything to stop what was about to come next.


	16. I'd like to see that

Chapter 16  
As i pulled out of the parking lot turning left, i seen the car coming but i couldn't do anything to stop what was about to come next, i quickly pulled my self over to the passenger seat bracing my self for the impact.  
SMASH  
I cried out in pain as i felt the glass from the window cut into my skin, i felt the car leaning towards rolling  
"No, no, no, no" I tried to lean my body towards the other side but the car hit again knocking it upside down  
I cried out in pain when i felt something sharp stab into my back and my head smashed into the ground, I tried to move but i couldn't feel anything my legs, arms nothing.  
"HELP!" I screamed "HELP" i tried reaching for the door but my hand wasn't moving.  
Please move please move  
I seen a shadow of a person slowly walking towards me, i looked up gasping at who it was.  
He was pointing a gun at my stomach  
"Now where even" He pulled the trigger making me scream, suddenly everything in my world went black  
Opie POV  
"I won't be long" I smiled looking down at Abbi she had a worried look on her face. I knew she was talking to Carrie "I think her and rose just broke up i have to go be with her, i'm sorry i know you wanted me to stay-" I cut her of quickly  
"Babe go it's fine she needs you. Let me know if your to tired to drive later and i'll get Jax to drop me of and i'll drive your car back"  
"I'm sorry i know i said i would stay at TM all day but i promise starting tomorrow i will stay at home till this baby decides he or she wants to come out" It's a he i know it dad's knows these things... but i wasn't going to tell her that  
"Babe it's fine go i know Carrie needs you i would do the same if it was Jax" Well i don't think i would go running over to him but i would go check up on him make sure he isn't drinking himself into a coma  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you" She slowly got up kissing me quickly. "I love you"  
"I love you to, go before i change my mind"  
She smiled heading towards the car. I watched as she went and moved over to the garage Jax was looking at me confused  
"She heading home?"  
"Nah something's up with Carrie something about a brake up so she’s going over to keep her company"  
"Oh is she okay?"  
"I don't know Ab's didn't say anything i'll ask her later and let you know" he smiled nodding  
We both got back to work working on the car's.  
I don't know how long it was later before i heard Gemma calling me.  
I looked up from under the hood.  
"Carrie's on the phone she's been trying to call your cell" i quickly started to pat my pockets i pulled it out seeing it was on silent  
"Shit," What's wrong with Abbi I quickly took the phone of silent "I'm coming" i moved over grabbing the phone "Carrie what's wrong?"  
"Nothing i think, i fell asleep after i called Ab's and when i woke up i realized she wasn't here i thought she might have seen me asleep and gone home i tried her cell but she's not answering"  
"That was 2 hours ago Carrie, she probably seen that you were asleep-" i stopped talking when i heard my cell ringing "That's Tara calling now i'll call you back" i hung up answering "Hey Tara what's up?"  
"Hello... is this Abigail Teller Winstons husband?" I looked at the phone checking to see if it was really her name that came up  
"Yeah who's this and where's my wife where's Tara" I yelled down the phone.  
I seen everyone turn to look at me but i ignored them  
"Sir Abigail-"  
"Her name's Abbi get it right"  
"Sorry Sir where just going of what it say's on her license"  
"Why the fuck do you have her license?"  
"Sir please let me finish, Abbi was in a car accident she was just brought in Doctor Knowels told me to call you,"  
"Where is she?" I grabbed my car key's quickly moving to my bike  
"St Thomas hospital, sir i can't be 100% sure but the doctors are worried she may not make it" I dropped my phone getting on the bike  
"OP what's going?" on Jax yelled running over  
All i could get out was Abbi, Baby and Hospital  
I push my bike to go as hard as i could get it, i could kind of hear the bikes behind me but i didn't really care. I kept repeating to my self  
Please be okay, Please be okay, Please be okay.  
I pulled up out front of the hospital jumping of my bike not even noticing that it had fallen over.  
I ran straight to the desk  
My wife Abbi Winston she was just brought in  
"Oh yes Mr Winston i was the nurse you were speak with on the phone"  
"Where is she? what happened? is she okay? what about the baby?"  
"Sir would you like to have a seat in the waiting area and i can get one of her nurses come see you" i nodded walking over to the waiting area but i didn't sit i couldn't sit it's like i didn't know how to, i started passing seeing the worried look on everyone's face.  
I seen a nurse dress in doctors close cover in blood coming towards me  
"Mr Winston" i nodded stepping closer to her "Sir i'm sorry for how I look i know it must look scary to you and i apologize for that but i don't have a lot of time. your wife was in a car accident. She has a concussion as well as a stab wound to her spine from a shard of glass"  
"And the baby"  
"Mrs. Winston was shot twice one in the stomach" I heard a few gasps and fuck's around me "The person that shot her did hit the baby" i stumbled back falling to the ground i seen her crouch down becoming eye level with me "Mr. Winston we had to do an emergency C section we got your baby boy out and he's fine we stitched up his leg because it just nicked he is currently in the NICU he will be looked after by our best doctors." I felt the tears start to fall down my eyes  
“Your wife was shot close range to the chest as you would know the part of her heart that was fixed when she much younger was actually damaged from the bullet. Currently Doctor Knowles is working on keeping her alive. Now we are hopeful but we won't know for a few hours yet. Also the stab wound to her spin will be next we aren’t sure of the kind damage she will have until she wake's up. Right now we can only hope. My recommendation would be to visit with your son because we don't know how long the surgery will be. We will have a nurse come update you every hour giving you news" i nodded  
"Thank you" I mumbled  
I will speak with you again once the surgery is over" I nodded not even looking up at her  
"Come on man get up let's go see your son" i shook my head i couldn't move it was like my body wasn't responding to what i wanted to do "Come on man you gotta keep strong for Abbi and your son they need you... GET UP" I looked up at him seeing the sadness in his face, i guess mine looks the same "Get up" His voice cracked but he coughed before speaking again turning to the guys "Prospect Take Opie's bike and put it in the right place with the reset of our bike's check the damage as well, Ma call Carrie let her know what happened she will won't to be here ask her to stop at Ab's and get the baby bag also bring spear clothes for Opie we know he won't be leaving anytime soon, also get cloths for Abbi she will need it when she get's out of here. The reset of you do what you want, Come on Op" he grabbed my arm lifting me i felt a few other hands pulling me up as well.  
My body was on Auto pilot i was just walking towards the elevator up pushing the button and walking towards the NICU as i got to the window i seen a few baby's in the cribs i knew straight away which one was my son he looked like Abbi he has her eyes.  
"Excuse me Mr. Winston would you like to come in and meet your son?"  
"Yeah... yeah i would" She smiled nodding  
"This way" I started to walk towards the doors when i noticed Jax wasn't there. I turned around seeing him looking into the room  
"Bro" He turned looking at me "You comin to meet your nephew"  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world" He Quickly followed behind us.  
I walked into the room smiling when i seen the nurse pick him up.  
"Here's some hand sanitize" I quickly put a little on my hands rubbing them together i seen Jax do the same  
"I had to do this the first time i got to hold Abel, scary as hell but the best thing in the world when you get to hold your son for the first time" I smiled as i took my son from the nurses arms "Do you have a name?" Jax asked  
I smiled looking down at my son "Yeah we have a name... maybe Abbi should tell you when she wakes up"  
"Come on man you can tell me"  
"I would tell you, you know that but i think Abbi was worried what you would say about the name she was worried you would be mad"  
"Why of he is named after me i won't be mad at that" He put is hands out wanting to hold  
"No we didn't name him after his crazy uncle"  
"Hey i'm half crazy" I laughed  
"Your still a fuckin nut job"  
"Only when needed" i smiled taking my son back  
"Hey little man... i'm your dad" I seen his eyes flutter then look up at me "Hey kid, wow you got your mums eyes don't you. That's a good thing you have my looks and those eyes you'll have all the ladies hanging of you"  
"He already has most of the nurses checking on him cause they think he's the cutest little baby in the world" I smiled and the Blond nurse  
"You here that little man" Jax said "In the world" he lent down whispering slightly "They must have never seen me as a baby" i laughed kicking him in the shin "Ahh fucker" i laughed turning around when i heard a slight knock on the window i seen the guys standing there  
I lifted him a little so the guys could see, i heard a beep behind me but ignored it.  
"Mr Winston" i turned looking at the Nurse "Your wife's doctor is here to see you" i turned seeing Tara standing there  
"Tara" she stood there looking at me "Tara?" she started crying shaking her head "No, no, no, no"  
Tara's POV  
I had finally finished my 18 hour shift and started to leave when i heard one of the nurses behind me  
"Doctor Knowels we need you back in here your sister in law was in being brought in" I gasped running back in  
"Is she having the baby?"  
"No she was in a car accident she will be pulling in, in two minutes" What i quickly grabbed my phone about to call Jax when she came rushing in  
"21 year old female heavily pregnant stab wound to the back spine multiple cuts over her body we also have two gun shot wounds 1 to the chest and... 1 to the stomach looks like a through and through on bo-" before he could finish his sentence she started to code  
"She coding get her into and ER" I screamed.  
We all started running i quickly through of my jacket and extra shirt getting into my scrubs, as i walked in there was a doctor opening her up pulling out the baby.  
"Doctor Knowles we have her stabilized but we need you to work on her heart we have problems that were un aware of without her records and there on there way but you know her tell us what you know"  
"She had a heart condition when she was a kid she had it fixed but she get's it checked every year she had a few things replaced"  
"Do what you do best" i scrubbed in, quickly starting  
An hour into the surgery i remembered about Op  
"You need to call her Husband he's Opie in my phone my bag is in the next room"  
The nurse looked at me confused "GO" i yelled  
A few minutes later the nurse came back in "He's on his way"  
"Go meet with him if he know's who he was talking to on the phone he won't freak out and start breaking things"  
"Yes Ma'am"  
Half way through on of the doctors asked  
"Doctor Knowels what is her husbands name?"  
"Her has a name and its Abigail Teller Winston, Her husband is Opie Winston"  
"Sorry Doctor Knowels" i nodded watching her leave as i went back to work.  
Not long later she came back in  
"How is he?"  
"He's doing as best as he can in a situation like this, his friend who i think is your Husband is looking after him, he seemed to relax a little when i told him you were working on Mrs, Winston's surgery" i nodded not looking up at her  
"How's the baby?"  
"The baby is fine she had a little boy, Mr Winston is with him right now" i nodded  
"Good, i'm stitching her up now her hearts fine the bullet it clipped her Aortic Valve but i've stitched her back up and she should be fine i will give it 24 hours to do its job and then i will go back in to replace it because she can't survive on a damaged one not with her damaged heart as it is"  
"Well done Doctor her family is in the waiting room with her husband in the NICU go give him your good news, tell him we are working on the stab wound to her back now" i nodded walking out of the ER.  
I quickly got changed and walked into the NICU i could heard Opie and Jax talking  
"He already has most of the nurses checking on him cause they think he's the cutest little baby in the world" i heard on of the nurses say I smothered a laugh with my hand hoping they didn't hear me  
"You here that little man" I heard Jax say "In the world. They must have never seen me as a baby" it was silent for a second "Ahh fucker" I heard a knock on the window and stepped forward to see who it was that's when the nurse seen me  
"Mr Winston" He turned slightly "Your wife's doctor is here to see you" He turned looking at me to see that baby in his arms made me frezee he is okay he's really okay  
"Tara" I looked up at him "Tara?" I started crying shaking my head at him "No, no, no, no"  
Oh crap "No no Opie she's okay" i sobbed standing up and moving over to him Jax grabbed me and pulled me into a hug "She was doing okay when i left, there just checking the damage to her spine”  
"But she’s okay" i nodded "She's a strong girl you can't get rid of her that easily"  
"What was wrong with her heart?" Jax asked  
"Just some damage they thought it was something that was replaced and fixed when she was younger but it was something else i got that under control but i will have to go back in tomorrow and replace it, its not made to be stitched up, it's what really keep's her heart pumping" I looked over at Op seeing relief on his face "And how's this little guy?" i stepped forwards rubbing his cheek lightly  
"He's fine doc said he was hit but it was just a scratch... do you want to hold" i shook my head  
"No Opie Abbi should be the first women to hold him"  
"The nurses hold him Tara"  
"Yeah i know but his mum should be the first to hold him"  
"Just hold him you big baby Ab's won't mind you saved her life so she can hold him"  
"Are you sure"  
"I wouldn't have said if i didn't want you to" I smiled as he slowly placed the baby in my arms  
"Oh my god he's so handsome" i smiled looking down at his beautiful heart stealing eyes "What's his name?"  
He stepped forward to whisper in my ear "Thomas Jax Teller Winston" i looked up smiling at him  
"It's perfect"  
"Hey" Jax punched his arm "Why does she get to know and i can't"  
"Because Abbi wanted to be the one to tell you, go yell at her about it"  
"I will" he turned to leave but turned back around "When i can see her" i smiled laughing  
"Doctor Knowels" i turned seeing one of the nurses holding a phone "It's for you"  
"Oh" i smiled handing Thomas over to Op "Hello?"  
"Doctor Knowels is Karen here we just got out of surgery everything's find the glass shared went in but missed her spin it was a tad close to a lot of things but it missed those to she's one lucky young women, someone must be watching over her" i smiled knowing who it was  
"She does have someone watching over her thank you Doctor"  
"My pleasure have a nice night Doctor Knowels"  
"Thank you again" we both hung up  
I turned back to the guy's "She's gonna be okay the glass missed her spin no damage what so ever" Opie came over hugging me as best as he could with the baby in his arm  
"Thank you Tara thank you so much"  
"Anytime... well i sure as hell hope never again but i'm always here when i'm needed"  
"I know thank you"  
2 months later  
She still hasn't woken up, i tried bring Thomas here every day and her heart rate goes up but she wakes up it goes crazy when i kiss her goodbye like she knows I’m leaving but she just can't wake up to tell me not to go.  
Most of the time i don't want to go... okay all the time i don't want to go but my son needs me. I still haven't told anyone his name Tara promised to keep it to herself knowing it's special.  
Everyone call's him mini Winston i think that maybe his nick name from now on.  
Gemma tries to look after him often but i can't leave him for more then a few hours really the only time i do leave him is when something comes up with the club that has something to do with who shot her but the leads never pan out like we need them to.  
Carrie and Tara told us what happened when they went away how they figured out who was following them and what they wanted, we tried to track the brother down but he skipped town. Where hoping he comes back next week to pick his brother up from Prison, he gets out on parole then so if he doesn't we take the brother and kill him at least make the guy think we killed him, bring him out so we can kill them both. Sounds like a good plan to me.  
"Op you there?" i turned my head away from Abbi looking up  
"Hey man Baby's over there?" i pointed to the portable crib that we leave here I seen he wasn't there any more  
I stood up looking for him till Jax pushed me back down "Tara just took him you were just in your own world looking at Ab's and didn't notice" i nodded  
"Yeah she never like when i sat there and looked at her for to long i was waiting for her to wake up and tell me to piss of" He laughed nodding  
"Yeah she was always a bit of sometimes when people looked at her for to long"  
"She never had a reason to she's always been beautiful"  
"We know that but she doesn't you remember that time she put on all that weight and people picked on her in school for it" i nodded  
"Since that year she's done everything she can to not let herself get that big again it scares her, that's what she told me"  
"Yeah well that's why she doesn't like people looking at her she thinks they see that girl"  
"If you see that girl your highly stupid" Jax laughed nodding  
"Well will see you in an hour with baby no name" i laughed "If she wake's up today hiss middle name can be Jax okay" he smiled nodding  
"I'm cool with that" he walked over bending down kissing her head "Wake up little sis wake up" he kissed her again before leaving  
"What he said but for me for our son please wake up i'm begging you" I put my head down on her hand holding it tight "I've done everything but fuckin' beg so I will get down on my hands and knees and beg you to wake up it will be the first and last time you will see me do it"  
"I would like to see that"


	17. Here's the plan

Chapter 17  
"I would like to see that" my head shot up looking straight at her  
"Abbi baby" i jumped up kissing her "Your awake your finally awake" i kissed her all over her face "Thank god your awake"  
"Water" she crocked out i quickly grabbed the jug next to her bed poring her a glass  
She took a few sips and i put it back on the table "I'm just gonna grab the nurse" i kissed her head quickly running out of the room i seen Jax getting in the elevator  
"JAX SHE'S AWAKE" He spun around running back, i turned to the nurse "She's awake"  
"I'll get her doctor to come in and check on her okay" I smiled nodding walking back to the room I smiled seeing Jax hugging her  
"YES this mean's you have to stick to your word baby no name's middle name is my name" I seen Abbi freeze looking down at her stomach  
She sat up quickly gasping "My baby where's my baby"  
I ran over pushing her back down "He's fine babe Tara has him down stairs Jax and Tara take him for an hour every day to have some one on one with you see if i could wake you up"  
"I wanna see him tell her to bring him here" She still sounded panicked "What happened?" Jax stepped back grabbing his phone calling Tara  
"Your were in a car accident baby"  
"He shot me" she whispered  
"Who shot you baby?"  
"Joshua the little brother of the guy Carrie and i put in prison. Crap Carrie tell me she's okay" She tried to sit up but i quickly pushed her back down.  
Luckily she's pretty much healed or else she might be ripping her stitches right about now  
"Carrie's fine and we know about Joshua the girls told us after you got shot. I'm so pissed at you for not telling me you knew" she cringed back in the bed  
"I wanted to figure this out on my own i was hoping to trap him"  
"What-" I was cut of when i heard the door Open  
I turned seeing Tara walk in with a nurse  
"Hello Mrs. Winston it's good to see you awake" Abbi smiled at the nurse but turned her eyes on to Thomas "I'm just going to do a few tests on you okay just to check a few things" She nodded but kept her eyes on the baby "I guess you want your family to stay but i can ask them to leave if you like"  
"No i want them to stay they can stay"  
"Okay," The nurse quickly got to work checking her vitals, checking the gun shot wounds the and one in her back plus her c section scars and heart.she had healed up really well the past 2 months  
"Well everything look's like it's healing really well, were just going to do one quick test. You think you can walk over to your baby and say hello" A huge smile spread across her face  
"I can do that" She slowly got up wincing when her feet touch the ground  
"There will be some pain because your body hasn't walked in 2 month's to take it slow okay" She nodded standing up I quickly moved to stand behind her  
"I've got you" I whispered.  
It took us a little while but we got there as we stood in front of Tara, Jax's phone rang.  
We all turned looking at him  
"Sorry i gotta take this" he quickly moved going out of the room  
Abbi went to grab him out of taras arms but she pulled back stepping away  
"Tara" I said  
"No I'm sorry i don't think you have a right to hold him being that your the reason he's in the hospital in the first place" I felt Abbi tense for a second then relax  
OH SHIT  
"Opie baby can you grab OUR son of this... person please" i hesitated for a second but i stepped forward grabbing him out of Tara's arms she tried to resist but i gave her i will kill you look.  
As i stepped away from them both Jax came through the door  
"Sorry Jax" Abbi said before her hand reached back punching Tara square in the nose, she dropped to the ground screaming.  
Jax ran over to Tara "What the fuck Abbi" The nurse quickly moved stepping down to check on her  
Ab's bent down so her face was closer to Tara's "Stay the hell away from me MY son and MY husband, you have no fuckin' right to tell me if i can or can not hold my child. I did everything i could to protect my child, you have no right. Get the hell out of my room before i do something that will upset my brother" Tara didn't move "GET OUT" she screamed.  
Thomas started to cry. Abbi quickly moved taking him out of my arms  
"IT's alright little man mummy's here, she's sorry for yelling" I smiled seeing how relaxed he became  
"Get out Tara, don't come back" Jax sat there looking pissed but he wasn't pissed at Abbi he was pissed at Tara. “Im sorry ab's we’ve been trying and i think she’s bonded to much with mini Winston” Abbi glared but ignored Jax  
She slowly got up with the help of the nurse and left Jax stayed there. Once she was gone Abbi lent against me "Help" she whispered.  
I quickly grabbed Thomas as she started to fall Jax moved grabbing her before she hit the ground.  
"Ab's you okay?" Jax asked  
"Yeah just a little weak. Sorry for hitting her" He shrugged “I don't want her any where near Thomas she lost that right"  
"Thomas? you named him Thomas?" She smiled up at him nodding  
"I thought Op would have told you?" She looked up at me shocked  
"I wanted to but i remembered that you wanted to talk to him first about it"  
"That's what you thought i would get mad at" I nodded  
"Nah sis i think it fit's hit perfectly"  
"I'm glad you like it"  
"Well his middle name is my name so that's okay"  
"Yeah well that's true" Jax looked at Abbi shocked  
"His middle name is actually Jax?"  
"Yeah it's been that way for the last 5 months. Thomas Jax Teller-Winston"  
"Haha i knew you were my favourite sister for a reason" He picked her up spinning her around"  
"I'm your only sister"  
"Yeah well thank fuck for that i don't think i could have another sister like you"  
"Hey you should be happy i'm nice"  
"Your only nice when you want to be"  
"Still nice"  
"Shut up and get into bed" She smiled sticking her tongue out at him "5 years old some times i swear"  
"Man child" i laughed laying Thomas on her chest  
"Best friend fucker"  
"Doctor fucker"  
"Hey cut it your both a bunch of baby's for crying out loud. Go find your wife see if mine gave her one or two black eyes."  
"Honestly i hope two it's been awhile since i seen her with a black eye and mum was the one that gave it to her" I laughed smiling  
"Yeah our family really doesn't like her face" She smiled stroking Thomas cheek  
"I'll see you later let me know when you get to go home and i'll call ma and tell her to clean up your place it's a mess"  
"Your not meant to tell her that" I glared at Jax  
"To late" he laughed walking out of the room  
"Why is my house a mess?" I smiled looking down at her  
"It's not a mess he's full of it hes trying to winded you up he knows you like everything clean"  
"I know your lying but it better be clean by the time i get home our else there will be hell to pay"  
"Yes wife" I smiled kissing her head looking down at Thomas "We've come here every day since he was let out your heart rate would spike when we laid him next to you but you would never wake up" I felt my voice crack.  
I looked up at her feeling my heart fall to pieces when i seen her face she had tears falling down her face she looked broken  
"I'm so sorry baby"  
"Abbi baby look at me" I laid my hand on her cheek turning her head to look at me "Don't cry Thomas and i got to bond father and son it was good now your awake and home and you can spend time with him it's okay babe"  
"It's not that"  
"Then what is it?"  
"I scared you again i know i did and i'm so sorry for that"  
"All i kept thinking was that Donna how she died shot in the stomach pregnant with our baby it felt like i was reliving that moment again you just weren't there this time to pull me back from that dark place. I can't lose you Ab's you and our son are my whole world i don't know what i would do if i ever lost you"  
"You won't ever lose me Op when we die we will be old and wrinkly and we have lived our lives and have a bunch of baby's cause i won't more and our baby's will have babys-" I reached down crushing my lips to hers, cutting her of.  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you and that i wasn't there to protect you"  
"You couldn't have known Op they were after me it had nothing to do with the club it isn't your fault"  
"I know i'm still sorry"  
"There isn't any need to be sorry" She pulled Thomas up hugging him close to her chest "How's my car is she still alive" She asked smiling at me  
I laughed shaking my head  
"Course you would ask about your car"  
"That car was my first baby"  
"I know. She wasn't okay at first but the guy's have been working since we got it back to fix it back up so it look's as good as it did before the accident"  
"What need's to be down?"  
"All that's left is the engine alot of stuff in there needs to be replaced but the guys have finished the inside and the outside, they don't want to do the engine because they know what your like" She laughed smiling up at me  
"Thank you" She smiled moving as far over in the bed as she could  
"What are you doing?"  
"Lay with us" I smiled taking of my cut and kicking of my boots i slowly got into the bed pulling Abbi into my arms she smiled laying her head on my shoulder.  
"I love you" She whispered kissing my chest  
"I know"  
One week later  
"Babe have you seen my knee high boots" i called from the room.  
We were getting ready to head to TM we are having the welcome home party that we didn't have when i got out of the hospital a few day's ago.  
"Are they the ones by the door" I slipped on my jeans on laughing when i almost tripped over doing the button, luckily Op court me before i fell. I smiled when i seen he was holding my boot's  
"Thank you" I lent up kissing his cheek "Where's Thomas?" I asked leaning on him to put my boot's on  
"Mamma Gemma came and got him she was bored and going nut's with Carrie and Rose taking over the whole welcome home party stuff she was left with nothing to do after she done what she needed to do" i smiled rolling my eyes  
"Always has to be doing some thing"  
"Yeah well it give's us a little alone time" i smiled shaking my head  
"Well that aint happening i just got dressed i'm not taking it all of again"  
"I never said you had to take the clothes of"i giggled throwing my head back moaning when he lent down kissing my neck  
"No Op i have to leave soon remember and you have to head to TM to help Carrie" He smiled reaching down grabbing my jeans button  
“I’ll be fast"  
"No you won't your never fast" i slapped his hands away re doing the button "Go to TM I will go to the doctors and meet you there at 3 like we planned because no one knows that i know about the party"  
"Fine, but you better be there at 3 our I will drag your ass there"  
"I'll be there just let me go to the hospital to get checked out and then i'll be there"  
"Remind me why your going to the hospital in the first place" he looked worried  
"Just a check up Op the doc wanted to check on my heart out after the surgery i'll be fine go to the party stop the guy's from driving Carrie nuts with there Lesbian jokes and I will text you when i'm on my way okay?"  
"Call me though if the doc finds something wrong I will be there as fast as i can I will cancel the party and be there" I smiled reaching up and pulling him closer so i could wrapping my arms around his neck.  
He smiled standing up straight pulling me of the ground wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"I love you and please..."I wrapped my legs around his waist "I know you don't like to but please let the prospect go with you"  
"Op-"  
"No ab's please he maybe a prospect but if i can trust him with you i can trust him with my club so take him with you just until we get the guy that hurt you" I sighed nodding  
"I'll take him with me, but he has a weird name like Half Sack really?" Op laughed pushing me against the wall rubbing my legs"  
"His name maybe a little fucked up but he's an army boy he's good and i trust him"  
"Okay" i quickly kissed him jumping down "Now go before i'm late" i laughed running when he slapped my ass "Jerk" I grabbed my key's and and bag.  
"Be careful in your mother's car she will kill you if you scratch it" i laughed walking out the door"  
"Love you to" I called over my shoulder.  
Mum had lent me her Range Rover once i got out the hospital just until I've finished fixing my mustang which thank god i only have to put in a few little things and i'll be done.  
I smiled waving at Half Sack on his bike "Your with me" i called to him he nodded starting his bike  
I quickly jumped in the car driving to the hospital i smiled nodding when Half Sack started to walk with me  
"So what's your real name?"  
"Kip Epps Mama" i smiled looking up at him  
"And how did you get the name Half Sack?"  
"IUD in Iraq blew of one of my nut's" i smiled trying to not to laugh  
"Your an army boy then?" I stopped before we walked in the door  
"Yes Mama" wow i really hate being called Mama  
"So if i tell you there's been a car following us since we left the house" Kip's eyes widened looking at me  
"Your kidding right" i shook my head  
"Blue Sedan parked down the street, the guy in the car was the guy that shot me and almost killed my son" he started to move grabbing his gun but i stopped him.  
"I'm going to my doctors appointment like planned and your coming with me, where not going to let on that we know he's following us" I started to walk inside grabbing his arm pulling him with me "When i get checked out your going to get a call and run out of here and your going to park down the street but make it look like you left, text me and let me know your location. i will text you when i'm finished and coming out he will attack me and he will take me and i know he will and i want you to let him"  
"Mrs. Winston-"  
"No look for us to be able to live our live's without having to look behind us every 2 seconds we need this guy with his brother so if he takes me he will lead us to his brother. I have my phone on me before I leave the hospital i will stash my phone in my high heels they both have to leave me alone at one point I will use it to call Op I will explain that i had a plan and then i will tell him to call you. You will give the guy's my location and you will all come and get me and we will kill the sons of bitches that tried to kill my baby" He looked scared "Can i trust you Kip i can't do this unless I can trust you, my husband trusts you but can I?"  
He looked sceptical for a minute then nodded "Yes, yes you can trust me"  
"Good. Let's go"


	18. I'm so sorry

Well Mrs. Winston your scans have come back good i do think you need to keep your stress levels low i know that can be hard because of the life you live-" My eyes widened looking at her shocked  
"Excuse me 'The life i live' What's that suppose to mean?" I stood glaring at the doctor  
"I'm sorry but being involved in a gang can put-“”  
“I'm going to have to cut you off there, first of all there not a gang there a biker club old hippie kind of shit. The 9 people that created the club left the army and decided that they loved Harleys so much they wanted to make a club they are called the first 9. I am the daughter of the president, Step daughter to the current president. Sister to the Vice President and WIFE of a member in that CLUB. My safety and stress lately have NOTHING to do with that club. What happened to me is because some asshole didn’t like that i ratted on him for killing a family. So before you start throwing judgment about my family make sure you have your facts right. " He looked shocked  
"Yes Mama"  
"Good now your were saying my scan was good"  
"Ahh... yes your perfectly healthy just try to keep your stress levels low"  
"I will do my best. Now if you will excuse me my son needs me" i got up smiling at him and walking out.  
I grabbed my phone seeing i had a text from half sack  
6 Car's from the Sedan  
HS  
I'm leaving now be ready  
AW  
I quickly stashed the phone in my boot and walked out of the hospital looking around acting like i was trying to look for half sack.  
I heard the car coming and stop in front of me Joshua stepped out pointing a gun at me.  
"Drop the bag and get in the car" I froze dropping my bag to the ground "Get in" I slowly opened the door looking scared and got in the car.  
Two seconds later he was in and driving away  
"Why are you doing this" He pulled over looking at me  
"Because you took away the only family i had for years. Now your family get's to suffer" I gasped when he hit across the face with the butt of the gun knocking me out.  
When i woke back up i was tied to a pole in some ones basement i would assume it would be Joshua's but you never know.  
I felt blood dripping down my face.  
I heard foot steps coming down the stairs i seen Joshua's brother Steve standing there  
"It's been a loooooooooooong time Abigail" i glared at him using my full name "Aww don't like me calling you Abigail i forgot you asked the courts to call you Abbi"  
"Yeah well smug bastards like you use it to piss me off" he smiled slapping me across the face  
I felt my lip split  
"Now that wasn't nice now was it" I licked my lip smiling at him "How you been there Steve?"  
"Good actually i got out of prison a few day's ago, hired a hooker had a little fun" he crouched down in front of me "She’s actually still upstairs maybe listen out later you might hear her screams” I glared at him “It's good to see you again Abigail" I glared spiting at him  
"Asshole" he reached back punching my face  
"That's gonna leave a mark. Guess it can add to the reset of the pain that's coming your way. Sleep tight sweetheart" He hit me across the face again.  
I throw my head to the side closing my eyes acting like he knocked me out  
"Fuckin little bitch" He stood up kicking me in the leg as he did.  
I heard his foot steps going back up the stairs once i heard the door closed i opened my eyes  
"Where the hell is Kip" I whispered.  
I quickly started to use my foot pushing the phone out of my boot.  
Crap how am i meant to call.  
I kicked the phone towards my hip close to the pole, I slowly started to turn reaching to pick it up i had to reach almost crying out in pain when i felt the ropes around my wrist ripping into them giving me really bad rope burn.  
I kept reaching finally getting my fingers on it.  
"Thank you" I turned my head slightly turning it on i seen and text from Op asking how my appointment is, i quickly put my finger on his name holding it down it started to call him.  
I spun around quickly leaning closer to the phone i heard him answer  
"Babe where are you Thomas is getting hungry he want's mummy's boobs" i smiled hearing the smile in his voice  
"Tell him mummy will feed him as soon as she can but she needs Nan to make and bottle feed him for her"  
"Why?" he sounded worried. "Did something happen at the doctors?"  
"Yes and no"  
"What the hell is going on baby?"  
"I need you to get Juice to track my phone"  
"Juice track Abbi's phone"  
"Why?"  
"Just do what i fuckin asked you to do, why is he tracking your phone your on it now why not just tell him where it is."  
"because Joshua and his brother took me outside of the hospital and i don't know if Kip followed me like i asked him to"  
"Wait who's k- half sack he's meant to be making sure this doesn't happen"  
"I know and he was with me we had this huge plan but i don't know if it is going as planned so get Juice to get the address and we kill the sons of bitches"  
"I love you and i'll see you soon" I heard the noise coming  
I quickly moved sitting up pushing the phone under me Op was still on the line.  
I seen Josh come towards me.  
"Hi Abigail how you doing?"  
"Piss off" I glared at him. He smiled smacking me across the face "Did that make you feel better?" I asked smirking at him licking the blood of my lip "You think you our your brother hitting me is gonna make you feel better"  
"I don't know but its a start" he hit me again, I turned smiling at him "Stop smiling at me" i laughed  
"Your a psychotic bitch"  
"And your a brother of a murderer, what's worse ass hole" He hit me across the face again right where my head was split it started to bleed harder. I felt like i was in a crap shower with the blood running down my face. "You know they will find me right you can hit me you can punch me with everything you have I don't care because my family will find me and they will kill you"  
"How with that little prospect guy that you had following us, that's not gonna happen I hit him with my car fucker put up a fight to" I growled pulling against the ropes on my hands,  
"If i get out of here i'm gonna kill you, i'm gonna take pleasure in watching you and your brother die"  
"Will see, you little bitch" He hit me again making me spit out blood  
"Is that all you got" He glared at me grabbing me around the neck dragging me up making me stand.  
I quickly used my foot to bring the phone towards me so it was under my feet, i could see Op was still on the phone  
SHIT!  
He stood there steering at me "What?" I growled out  
"You know your nuts right" I smiled nodding  
"Oh i know, you had a hand in that, because you killed the people i love, Specially Donna"  
"Oh you mean that cute little Brunette that i shot" I glared at him "She's a crazy bitch to i have a good scar where she got me with those heels of hers"  
"You deserve worse you killed her and her baby, neither of them deserve what you did to them she had nothing to do with your brother or you"  
"SHE WAS JUST THERE THAT DAY" I gasped looking at him confused  
"No she wasn't i didn't know her before then"  
"Not that day the day she was with you, she wasn't meant to be there we where after you we wanted you we were going to make you suffer in pain but she was in our way then she stabbed me and i snapped and shot her, she wasn't meant to die we just wanted you" I could see in his eyes that he regretted killing her   
"Then why did you drop us down the street from a place you knew i would know.”  
"Because we decided while you where out that we were going to beat her and make you watch and then take you and leave her there" I felt tears fall down my face  
"YOU KILLED HER, AND HER BABY" i screamed "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND MY SON, Is your brother really worth that much that you had to do that because he went to jail for 10 years he got out in the end he's out now"  
"I know okay i didn't want to kill her i wanted to kill you, you testified and the anonymous didn't show there face so i just wanted to kill you, just you"  
"Did you think killing someone that i carried for like that is enough punishment for putting your brother in a cell"  
"NO, he got beaten in there stabbed he didn't deserve that"  
"Yes he did he killed people you killed someone now you wanna kill me, you deserve everything that's coming to you"  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean" I closed my eyes and my mouth not saying anything. "Abigail speak" he half yelled in my face, but i didn't say anything "FUCKIN BITCH" he screamed punching me in the stomach.  
I screamed hunching over feeling pain rip through me, he punched me again in the ribs and again over, and over and over again. I wanted to cry beg him to stop but i knew Op was still on the phone i wasn't going to let him hear that.  
"Nothing to say you got something to say to this" He turned around picking up a metal bar swinging it right into my knee i heard a crack.  
I clumped my mouth shut crying out, i quickly put my weight on my right leg lifting my left slightly  
"Son of a bitch" i growled "You will pay for this i will make sure of it"  
"How sweet heart no one knows your here your little friend left at the hospital ive been watching you since you got out of the hospital your husband left before you did and your baby left with your mother your all on your own... no one knows where you are" I stared up at him glaring.  
I was about to say something when i heard a noise coming from outside. I smiled looking up at Josh, they were the sound of bike's and a lot of them.  
"People know where i am" i looked down lifting my foot of my phone. "Say hi to my husband, son of a bitch" I tightened my arms around the pole lifting my self of both my legs he bent down to grab the phone, i brought my right knee up smacking him in the noise I smiled at the satisfying cracking nose come from him nose  
"FUCK" he screamed he swung the pipe around towards my face but I dropped to the ground kicking his feet out from under him, he dropped to the ground smacking his head... hard.  
I quickly started to move around trying to get my hands free but the ropes kept digging into my wrists. I started to stand but stopped when i felt the pain in my knee  
"You fucker your lucky your not close i would kick you in the balls right now" i started moving my wrists around more feeling the blood drip down my hands i quickly rubbed the blood in making my hands slick enough to pull my hand free.  
I sighed in relief when my hand pulled free i quickly crawled over to Josh grabbing the metal bar i patted him down feeling the gun in his jeans i pulled it out checking if it was loaded, one bullet in the chamber nothing else  
"What just one bullet to kill me" i swung the bat hitting him in the back "Fucker" I quickly pulled my self up keeping my weight off my leg i wanted to cry out with every jolt or pain but i knew i had to get out of here though.  
I grabbed my phone putting it to my ear  
"Hello?"  
"Abbi?"  
"Jax?"  
"Yeah it's me you okay where outside, we wanna go in but we don't wanna go running in and be out numbered"  
"I don't know how many people are here, where's Op?"  
"Ahh he's not really talking right now he's pissed that we told him that he had to stay back"  
"Put him on" i heard shuffling and then i heard Jax tell him it was me, I quickly put the gun in the back of my jeans  
"Abbi.. baby you okay i'm right outside give me the word and i'll be in there in 5 seconds with our without the guys"  
"No you will not" I heard Clay in the background  
"Tell Clay to fuck up he's not the one trapped in here" I heard a few laughs  
"He heard you, how many people in the house?"  
"I don't know you may have to give me a minute"  
"What Ab-"  
"Shut up for a second" I stuck my phone in my pocket and slowly walked towards the stairs and lifted my self up them slowly and opened the door i grabbed the pipe lifting it up ready to swing if i needed.  
I listened carefully, trying to see if there where people talking and how many where there i couldn't hear any voice i could hear a stereo but no voice's  
I stepped back into the room closing the door, i grabbed the phone  
"Op i can't hear anyone i hear music from a radio but that's it, Steve may not be here he could have had to go some where he had a hooker here earlier he could have had to take her back. He could have left Josh here to deal with me, can you see a Blue Sedan any where around the house,"  
"I'm at the front and i can't see anything i'll call hap. Hap man can you see a Sedan in the back... Nah Ab's no sedan here,"  
"Means he's gone but i don't know how long he's been gone for so i don't know when he will be back, is there bush some where around here.... some where you guy's can hide your bikes?"  
"Babe were out in the middle of no where we are hidden behind the bush"  
"Good" i looked around seeing a window not big enough for me to fit out of but big enough to let them know where i was "You said Hap's at the back of the house right?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"This place is two stories right?"  
"Ahh yeah"  
"Ask happy if he can see a little window pretty close to the ground" i moved towards the window  
"Yeah he can see it"  
"Good tell him to go to it i wanna talk to him" I put the phone down for a second and smashed the window with the pipe i pushed all the glass away, a few seconds later i seen Happy lay down on the grass smiling at me  
"Hey baby girl how you doing?" i smiled at him  
"Pretty good i think may need a stitch or two when i get out of here"  
"Will fix you up good baby girl" I smiled nodding  
"We may need Tara when i get out of here"  
"Why?" He lent in the window more looking me over "You look good" he looked at me confused "apart from your face is pretty banged up"  
"He broke my kneecap Hap, do me a favour can you go get me some sticks of a tree and give me something to tie them around my leg please i can't bend it but no matter what i do i want to scream in pain" he quickly jumped up running into the trees he came back a few seconds later with two sticks and two bandanas  
"Here just be careful to try and make it to tight and it wont be pretty and you will pass out" I nodded falling down to the ground. I closed my eyes when i felt the jolt through my leg  
"Keep and eye on Josh please i don't know how much longer he will be out for"  
"I got your back baby girl" I smiled and started to strap up my leg i just finished when i heard Hap yell  
"Abbi look out" i turned seeing Steve come running down the stairs i tried to stand but i dropped down to the ground landing on my back.  
"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER" He ran straight for me making me crawl backwards i seen the gun in his hands i pulled my own gun out pointing it at him and firing..  
I heard the door bang open  
I screamed out when his blood splatted across my face and he fell straight on top of me  
"Happy help" i screamed trying to push him of me but i could lift him of me i felt so weak i couldn't get him of me.  
I heard the smack of the door opening up stairs.  
"HAP" I screamed trying to push the guy of me again.  
I seen him come running down the stairs, he ran over pulling Steve off, of me i grabbed his gun of my chest keeping it held in my hand but breathing in for the first time in what felt like forever, i almost screamed when i realized my ribs where broken.  
"Kill him and get me out of here... please" i whispered the last bit  
"I got you" He came over picking me up bridal style "Op's on his way"  
"Thank you"  
"Sorry i couldn't protect you from him when he came towards you i was checking on you as you got up and didn't see him in the last second."  
"It's fine Hap i know you didn't do anything on purpose it's fine, let's just get me home to my son and husband" i wrapped my arms around his neck laying my head on his shoulder i could heard foot steps running towards us. I turned my gun around pointing it at the door ready to shot just in case.  
Op came running through looking shocked that i was pointing a gun at him.  
"Babe it's just me don't shot"  
"Hap put me down" He looked at me confused and slowly put me down.  
I slowly hobbled over to Op he bent down lifting me up of the ground arms wrapped around my waist  
"I love you" I held him tightly "Take me home" He nodded lifting me up and started to carry him out,  
"Hap deal with them, Jax call Tara tell her to meet us at the hospit-"  
"No hospital just take me home"  
"Abbi-"  
"Jax don't fight me please just take me home i don't want to have to explain this to the cops, I just wanna go home and hug my son and lay with my husband while i cry like a baby" Jax looked at me confused when i said the last bit  
"I won't to cry Jax i’m so fucking tired this is all so stupid everything is so stupid and i just want to go home so please... let me go home" He nodded kissing my head  
"I'll see you when you get home" I nodded and laid my head on Opie's chest  
Later back at Opie and Abbi's house  
Opie and i were laying in our bedroom with Tj laughing when i would sing and Tj would put his hand on my cheek looking at it was like he was telling me he loved me without saying those words.  
I felt my heart scream out in love every time. I was happy i didn't think this would happen again there was a split second there when Steve was running at me i thought he was going to get to me and kill me before i could kill him i was scared and that scared me the most i didn't want to be i knew... I know that i had to be strong for the people i love.  
There's an old saying what doesn't kill you make you stronger, i don't believe that i think that what tries to kill you makes you angry and sad strength comes from the good things. Your family and friends, the satisfactions of hard work. Those are the things that'll keep you whole. These are the things to hold onto when your broken  
Maybe that's my lesson for the day, to hold on to these little moments that i get to have every day because i don't know what will happen the next day.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when i heard a knock on the door. I looked up seeing Jax come through the door Tara was following behind him.  
She was looking down that the ground.  
"Tara you can look up i really don't care" she nodded moving over to me  
"Jax said your knee is broken" i nodded  
"I need something that keeps it from moving if i move it i wanna scream out in pain i just don't want to move it and i don’t want to go back to a hospital unless i'm having another baby and i ain't pregnant so it won't be for awhile."  
"Okay well i took this from the hospital its a knee braise you can take it off and get in a bath or shower or to clean it but it also keeps your knee straight no swaying it no nothing"  
"Okay" she nodded moving to lift my leg putting it on i cringed at the pain  
"I have painkillers of you want it?" i shook my head  
"No i don't want it"  
"Ab's" Opie said  
"No i don't want it i can't feed my baby on painkillers and i don't want to feel different i'm fine okay if i really can't handle it that i just wanna scream then i will take something"  
"Okay but be honest with me if you need them i can give them to you" i nodded to Tara.  
She checked me over stitching my head and cleaning up the cuts on my face i tried to clean them in the shower but it was a little hard... even with the help of Opie  
"Okay well that's all ill come back in the next couple day's and check on you" I nodded looking back down at Tj  
She got up and started to leave i called her name  
"Tara" she turned looking at me "Thank you" She smiled nodding.  
It took me over 5 months to heal again my knee just kept hurting but i still didn't take drugs i didn't want them even through there where times where i wanted to take them because i was in so much pain i wanted to deal with the pain on my own.  
Opie had stuck by my side no matter how many times i yelled at him, and i yelled alot but he was there to hold me when i really needed him.  
One night i ended up in the bath room on the floor crying because i couldn't make it to Tj while he was crying he needed me and i could get to him.  
Opie lifted me up and carried me back to bed even though i was screaming at him to let me go, he went and got Tj and laid him on my chest, he sat behind me and pulled me against his chest and held me for almost 12 hours straight not moving until someone had come checking on us, he stuck with me.  
That's why the news that i just got made me happy because it was something i knew Op wanted and i knew he deserved it.  
I smiled getting up when i heard his bike pull in the drive, mum had come and picked Tj up for the night so Opie and i could have some times together.  
I opened the door laughing when Op lifted me up spinning me around i giggle wrapping my legs around his waist  
"What's with the meeting at the door it's been awhile since you done that" I smiled kissing him quickly  
"I have something to tell you, it's good"  
"Okkkkkkaaaayyyy" we walked back sitting on the couch i smiled straddling his waist "What are you going to tell me?"  
"You know how we always talked about having another baby a little brother or sister for Tj" he smiled nodding  
"Are you pregnant" i smiled nodding  
"I went to the doctors yesterday i got the results back i'm 3 and a half months. I thought i was just gaining weight trying to put back in my body what i had been throwing up, guess i was wrong"  
"Where having a baby?" I nodded laughing  
"Gosh Op your meant to be kissing me and telling me how happy you are"  
"I'm so happy baby i'm just shocked i wasn't expecting for you to tell me that"  
"Well i did so love me up husband because Tj is with my mum tonight"  
"I knew i loved you for a reason" i laughed as he jumped up running to the room kissing my neck  
"I love you to"


	19. Not a day goes by

"Abigail Teller-Winston what are you doing" I laughed smiling up at Opie he was watching me stick MnM's on my belly watching the baby kick them off.  
"I'm bored bed rest sucks" Opie grabbed another laying it on top and smiling when he or she would kick them off.  
"I know it's getting on your nerves but you heard what the doctor said after last time you need to keep you're feet up."  
"But TJ-"  
"Is fine Jax and I are showing him the ropes on building a bike." I glared and started to feel the tears  
Here I go again crying for nothing  
"No" Opie laughed wiping away my tears  
"Yes"  
"No you promised we wouldn't do that till he was older enough to go to high school" The tears came down harder  
"Baby" he said sympathetically he lent up pulling me into a hug. "I know you want to keep him a baby forever but he's almost 5 now and only you agreed to wait. I wanted to teach him right after he was born."  
"But he's just a baby"  
"No" Opie frowned "You will not turn our son into a mummy's boy" I smiled at how serious he sounded  
"You're mean" I puffed out my lip at him.  
"What happened to my tough wife I liked her" I slapped his arm pulling away when he laughed  
"This pregnancy has made me soft jerk" He smiled and lent down kissing my belly  
"You've always been soft" I growled hearing Jax voice walk through my front door  
"No one asked you Jackson"  
"I know" he came in behind the couch kissing my head " How's baby Teller-Winston?"  
"Kicking me like crazy watch" I put the MnM back on my belly making everyone laugh when it went flying.  
"What did the doctor say at the appointment yesterday about you being a few days over your due date? "  
"Just that she would give me another 3 days and then she will induce as well as I will have to go in for daily check ups just to be cautious"  
"What time is today check up?" Opie asked  
"At 2. But I have a feeling today might be the day" Jax and Opie both frowned looking at me  
"Why?"  
"Well it could be that my water broke a few hours ago and I've been having contractions ever since"  
"WHAT!" They both yelled half angry half concerned  
"Why the hell are we just hearing this now?"  
"Because doc said not to panic until they where at least 10 minutes apa-" As I said that one hit I felt my stomach go tight all of a sudden and the pain rip through me "Fuck"  
"Ohhh mummy said a bad word" I smiled seeing Tj walk through the door followed by Abel and Tara.  
"Mummy is only allowed to get away with it today she's going to have a baby" Opie said while still glaring at me with the look of 'You're lucky he came home when he did or I would be yelling at you right now'  
"Sorry not really sorry" I grabbed his hand holding tight as the contraction stopped. "I didn't want you stressing me out all freaking out rushing me around before it was time. This way I stayed calm let it flow"  
"Damn you really did get soft" Jax laughed  
"Can you blame me" I sighed laying back  
This is our third child. We lost our second child due to what the doctor chose to call it an unfortunate accident that happens to some woman during pregnancy.  
After I lost our baby I told Ope that I didn't want to try again as much as I loved the idea of having my own little biker club of kids I didn't want to have to go through that loss again and he understood telling me that Tj was all we needed until...Until 10 months again when Jax and Tara had there little baby boy Aaron and I got empty womb syndrome   
FLASH BACK 10 MONTHS AGO  
Opie and I had just gotten home from the hospital visiting Tara and little baby Aaron.  
As we were on our way home I started to think about maybe trying again for another baby I know we had agreed on not trying again but I seen in his eyes as he held Aaron the love that he had already for him. But I also knew that no matter what he would never ask me to think about trying again because he would never want to put me through the pain and heart aches that I went through when we lost our baby.  
But maybe I wanted to take a chance to try again. I love being a mum to Tj and the love I have for him is like one of a kind but maybe I want to have that one of a kind love again with another Teller-Winston. To see that beautiful mix of Opie and I. To watch my husband my soul mate full in love all over again with another son or maybe a daughter.  
Tj had fallen asleep in the car seat as soon as we got in the car. As we pulled into the drive way of the house I turned to Ope  
"Can you put him to bed for me then meet me out back on the swings?" Op frowned looking at me confused and worried but nodded  
"Everything okay?"  
"Of course I just want to spend a little time with my husband is that okay" Opie smirked  
"If it going to lead to what I think it's going to hell yes" I laughed smiling when I felt him lean forward pressing his lips against mine.  
"We stepped into the house and both went our separate ways I quickly grabbed us a beer and went out the back to the swings and looked up at the stars smiling.  
I didn't realised I was out there for long when I felt Op's arms wrap around my waist  
"You doing okay?" He whispered against my ear "I know today couldn't have been easy for you" He kissed it lightly  
"You either" I whispered back  
"It wasn't" I felt pressure against my back " Stand up for a second baby" I quickly stood and he moved to sit down behind me pulling me onto his lap. I handed him his beer. "Thanks. Jax called as I put Tj down"  
"Oh" I frowned "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah Tara was sleeping and he was having some father son bonding time. He just wanted to call to make sure we were doing okay he knew today had to of been hard for us said even though we are Aaron’s Aunt and uncle he wanted to ask us to be his god parents" I nodded smiling pulling his arms around tighter.  
"Sounds good baby...Will be fine" I kissed his palm "I'm going to ask you something and you have to be honest" I felt him nodded against my back "Do you want another baby?" I felt him tense under me "Now be honest I won't be mad"  
"Yes. I've always wanted more but I know you don't want more and I'm okay with that we have a beautiful son that makes me happy an amazing wife i have my club i don’t need anything else"  
"Are you really though? I seen you today in that hospital thinking... wishing for more"  
"Are you trying to start a fight?" I frowned shaking my head i turned so i was sitting sideways on his lap i wrapped my arms around his neck   
"Of course not I'm trying to work up the nerve to ask you if you maybe wanted to try again to have another baby with me"  
"Really" He sounded excited but a little apprehensive "You were so adamant on no more Tj's."  
"I know but watching you today holding Aaron watching the man I love look that beautiful baby boy and knowing that i never seen that look when you first got to see Tj the look that i know you would have if we had a little girl. A beautiful little girl that I know would be a perfect mix of you and me just like Tj is. I want that Op i want that so much”   
"So are you telling me right here right now that you want to try for another baby you're not trying to trick me so we can fight you really want another?" I seen the tears fall down his face  
I kissed his cheek lightly washing away his tears "Not a god damn day goes by that i don't in some way dream about our little baby. In some ways it reminds me that i cant do it again baby i can't get my hopes up for it to just come crashing down... but.... Sadly it is apart of human life and depriving ourselves of this beautiful wonderful thing to have our son experience the bond that Jax, Tommy and I had... Has made it that i have never been more sure of something in my life" I felt the tears running down my own cheeks  
"God I love you"  
"I love you to"  
End flash back

It took us a month of trying and then another month of waiting to see if we had got pregnant.  
Flash forward 8 months and I'm laying here on our couch waiting for my contractions to get closer together before I head to the hospital. But part of the reason I didn't call him was because I'm scared I'm so scared of losing our baby  
Opie must have seen the panic in my eyes "Brother do you mind taking Tj's to you're place?"  
Jax nodded "Yeah brother" He lent down kissing my head "You'll be okay baby girl" I smiled weakly at him.  
One he left Opie gently pulled me into his lap  
"What's wrong Abb's?"  
"I'm scared Op. It could be so different I didn't go through this with Tj I had that choice taken from me as well as our little flower out there" I lent back a little looking out the window seeing the flower growing in the garden.  
"I'm afraid that even though through out this pregnancy I've been very careful taken ever precautions I can think of it might not be enough. I can't lose another baby Harry. I don't think I could come back that"  
"I know I didn't think you would. I get its scary... fuck I'm a big tough biker guy and I'm scared to but we shouldn't be. As Gemma said god has a plan this is ours I don't believe in god but Gemma is... Gemma and if she said it then she believes it so I believe it. Okay?" I nodded as he wiped away me tears "Awesome cause I'm freaking out inside because I don't know what to do, do I take you to the hospital..." He lifted me up bridal style walking to the closet my the door grabbing the baby seat with my bag and baby's bag. Let's go have our baby, Baby.

####Two Hours later####

"I swear to god Ope no more fuckin babies" I almost screamed as another contraction hit and I started pushing again. "You know what no more sex" I breathed in deeply and pushed as hard as I could and screamed "EVER!"  
"I know Abs never again I promise." I snorted laying back  
"Okay Mrs Winston one more push and you get to meet you're new baby boy." My head shot up looking at the doctor  
He wasn't my regular he was out sick so that had to pull in someone else  
"It's a boy?" I asked shocked  
"You didn't know?"   
“I didn't want to I didn't want to grow to attached."  
"Okay well if you keep pushing you get to meet you're beautiful bab-"  
I felt the contraction hit and pushed with all my strength. After a few Seconds I felt the pressure release then I heard that sweet amazing music of my boy crying.  
"Dad would you like to cut the cord" Ope smiled looking at me asking if it was okay.  
"It's all yours baby" He smiled kissing me quickly and moved to the end of the bed cutting the cord.  
They quickly moved to the small table and started to clean him of Ope stuck with him like a watch full eyes. It was like he knew that it was his dad when the nurses handed our baby over.  
"Congratulations baby girl we had a son" I smiled crying as he put him into my arms  
"I hate to tell you this baby boy but I'm you're mum" Ope laughed slightly running his fingers through my hair.  
"You did it... and you did it so well. I love you"  
"I love you to Op but don't think I want to stop at this little guy in would really like to have a little girl. We need a name" I whispered not taking my eyes of him  
"Once this one is old enough we could try baby. I still like Harley" he winked  
"No I said no." He laughed "I was thinking today while I was getting my labour on that we should name him after his dad" Ope frowned as I turned to look at him "I know you don't like it but I would love to call our son-"  
Opie's face lit up  
"Perfect."  
Half an hour later everyone walked into the room  
"So do we have a boy or girl?" Happy asked smiling at me  
"We have another boy. Guys I would like you to meet Harry JP Winston JR"  
"JP?" Jax asked  
I smiled looking at Piney "John-Piney" his face lit up like the forth of July.  
"Thank-you little girl"  
THE END


End file.
